The Remains of Heaven
by Moon Knight Apprentice
Summary: Chapter Seventeen: The Eve of War Its the calm before the storm as the digital world is about to fall into all out war. That doesn't mean that some tender moments can't be fit in. Bit of a KenYako chapter R'n!
1. Prologue

The Remains of Heaven By Ryan Bodle  
  
Disclaimer: Prologue  
  
Ok, so in retrospect of my life, I made some bad decisions. Most within the last few days. Still one I never regretted, again within in the last few days. That was saying three words that would kill any guy.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
I didn't know what she had to say, next thing I knew I was hanging by my wrists within a huge light in my eyes, blinding me. Then there was some voice demanding to know who this oracle was. How the hell should I know? I've been looking for the same person since this whole crap started.  
  
Confused? Well I'll start at the beginning, then things will take form. Even after being a chosen child from a world made from the data of every computer in the world and having a one-time only mon for a best friend. This is pretty unbelievable, even by my standards.  
  
"Out Wide!" Daisuke Motomiya made a run to the side of the pitch, the ball came speeding to his foot. One touch and he headed further down field, that slight knock, guiding the ball over the foot of a defender. He flicked his own, using the outside of his boot to make a short pass. He carried on running past another. The ball bounced back to him in a one-two move. He was now free for a few yards.  
  
He started to move more central again, he had made it past the half way line in a matter of seconds on a counter attack. Again his feet moved effortlessly, flicking the ball on, he moved with it. He came to a gradual halt as another defender came up to him. He faked left then moved right, the defender followed well. He tried another move to get past, it wasn't happening.  
  
"Back and over Davis!" He heard Ken behind him. He turned and passed the ball back solid to his team mates feet. Then he made a split. The defender didn't know whether to follow Davis or tackle Ken. It was too late, Davis was gone and Ken reacted to the pass by sending the ball over their heads.  
  
Davis ran with his neck turned so he could see the ball land. His foot came up and the ball landed softly on his foot, bringing it down without bouncing, the outside flicked it again. It went straight through someone's legs and he carried on past them. He was inside the box now and the goal was in sight. Still three to get past, two defenders, one goalkeeper. He dragged his leg back and released it like it was spring loaded. The ball was shot like a bullet. Unstoppable, the frame almost shattered as he hit the crossbar. A sigh of disappointment from the watching crowd, but Davis wasn't done. As the other three watched on, judging the landing zone. Davis moved again, right under the ball, his legs cocked and sprang again, he rose into the air and thrust his head forward. He felt contact as he looked to goal.  
  
The keeper dived, as the ball bounced right under him and hit the net. There was a cheer and he landed. The three left walked away in defeat. Ken was the first to come up and jump on Davis, the rest of the team soon joined.  
  
"That's the winner Davis, we've got five minutes till full time and we're one up! You won this one!" Davis sprawled for breathing space as he was pounced on. A whistle sounded to break up the celebrations.  
  
After what seemed like five seconds, the whistle blew again. Sounds of victory started up like fireworks. Their team had beaten the toughest team in the tournament. It was no doubt now that they would win.  
  
The players became infused with energy suddenly and some of the crowd had joined them on the pitch. An unsuspecting Davis and Ken both received a reward from Yolei and Kari. Ken had a grin on his face. Davis looked shocked and held his cheek for a second.  
  
"You guys looked great out there," Kari started.  
  
"Ken, you were amazing, there was no way Davis could have scored without you!" Yolei screamed.  
  
"He did pretty well on his own that far, I was going to leave it to him," Ken smirked. Davis done the same.  
  
"She's right, it was a good pass," he added.  
  
"You both played great all the way," Davis turned his head. T.K held his hand out with a smile. Davis took it and Ken afterwards.  
  
"Thanks T.K," the scorer replied. 'Surprising to actually congratulate me and shake my hand,' he thought. "Hey you guys need to shower, why don't you meet us at the shakes bar in the mall for a celebration."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Davis answered.  
  
"Alright!" Yolei shouted again. "Lets get to it, I'm starving!"  
  
"Yolei," Cody said, being silent so far. "Down with the decibels."  
  
"Hey come on, Ken and Davis just whipped their biggest competition. How can you not be happy?"  
  
"I am happy, just not deafening," Cody answered. Yolei let a short growl at him but it hadn't ruined her mood. With some goodbyes. The two stars for the day made for the changing rooms.  
  
Davis turned the faucet and water gushed from the shower head. He jumped back as it touched his skin. "Damn that's cold!" Him and Ken were the last now and it seemed the hot water had been used. 'Great,' he told himself. He heard Ken scream and grinned, thinking he had the same problem.  
  
"Davis!" there was a quiver in his voice.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"The water."  
  
"I know, it's freezing."  
  
"No! Come look at this!" Davis grabbed his towel and walked around to his team mate. Ken was pressed up against the wall holding a towel of his own. He was keeping away from the water that poured from the shower. Davis then noticed why, it ran as black as a shadow. Ken looked at Davis, pale white and eyes shot open in terror. He turned the water off. "That was, that was, the-."  
  
"I know," Davis answered. "Ken, it can't hurt you anymore, it can't affect you like it did before."  
  
"You don't know that," he answered. "If it can't why did it come after me just now? It never came from your shower did it?" Davis had no answer. "It's back for me and if it's back for me."  
  
It Davis' turn to shoot his eyes open. "Then it could be after Kari too!" He shot for his clothes. Ken had gathered himself slightly and chased him to their clothes. 


	2. The Dark Tide Changes

The Remains of Heaven Chapter One The Dark Tide Changes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. This is purely for entertainment purposes and I do not wish to infringe on copyright law.  
  
His legs pounded hard on the concrete. He barely had time to change into his usual repertoire. The muscles burned, especially after ninety minutes of running around. He still went on. He knew little about the dark waters he had witnessed before, but he knew they were unpredictable.  
  
"What a match! And of course the best player out had to be Ken!" Yolei announced. There were no protests, nobody there wanted to be caught that argument.  
  
"Sure, but hey, Davis got the winning goal, and it was a good strike too," Cody added. The other three digi-destined sat around a table, an assortment of drinks there.  
  
Kari laughed silently seeing another outburst from Yolei and stared into her soda as she took her sip. The coldness ran straight down her throat. It plunged to her stomach and caused a tingling sensation.  
  
She turned back to the conversation still trembling a little. She ignored them again. The coldness had slowly started to spread. It crept up her spine at first, ever so subtly. Though it appeared that upon its discovery, it made no attempt to hide and rushed through her skin. Attacking her mind instantly.  
  
He eyes closed and she swooned minutely. Snapping awake a voice was left in her ears, a slow voice that was shrill whispered her name. She looked over her shoulder, nothing there. She felt her temperature rise to normal again.  
  
"Kari!" Her neck snapped back again. She looked at the other three, looking to her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What were you looking at?" Kari still looked a little confused. Quickly to make an excuse.  
  
"Oh, I thought I heard Ken and Davis coming."  
  
"This early?"  
  
"That's why I thought it was strange." She turned back to them fully, shaking off the events that had just occurred.  
  
  
  
'It has worked, my touch can once again reach that plane of existence,' black and nothing else. 'The light will be destroyed.' Shadows shifted and remained black. 'Nothing else will get in my way!' Its telepathic voice screamed across miles. There was movement around his feet. As those around squirmed from the pain.  
  
"Master! Mercy!" cries came. "The other child! He must be stopped too!"  
  
"What other child?"  
  
"The one who uses the angel! He hath powers not to be underestimated," amazing how that single voice could carry so loud, let alone manage the entire sentence.  
  
"The Hopeful one? He'll not get in the way," the master told himself. A small glimmer of gray moved around, allowing less shadow, to reveal a surface of slime, and then disappeared again.  
  
Numbers flickered, unwatched. Data reformed under layers of other information, so hidden. This was not an accident; the single numbers formed into single bytes and didn't stop. Like human cells they spawned over and over, sometimes replicating, other times forming together to form more complicated strands. Still unnoticed by anyone, this was a clear act of intelligence.  
  
Not just any intelligence, one formed consciousness, acting purposely to not be found. They fused together and shot into another layer, or another world. Somewhere distant in the digital world a flash of light exploded and then disappeared immediately. There, within the shelter of mountains he finally stood.  
  
'Strange notion,' he told himself. He had legs, it was definitely new to him, having always floated in his former levels, or crawled. They were large and powerful. Metallic, and definitely humanoid. His form was poised as if to pounce, but he had no intention of doing so. His body was greatly increased in size. Muscular shaped, though it was not needed, his robotic form had all the strength he needed, but that left space for improvement. The surface was faultless.  
  
Arms much lower now, again, rounded and muscular, the size of boulders, each segment. They ended in claw like hands, which partly showed flesh. This was an android. The skin seemed tender and vulnerable, a soft pink in color. Red ran around in circles, and curved lines, showing veins.  
  
The head was so clearly distinguishable. It was tiny, like his former presence was implanted onto the body. A glass dome covered the open brain of this digimon, a cruel grin still showing over the metal face. One eye plated in chrome, one eye left uncovered, again showing flesh.  
  
Ever since he was sucked into oblivion with Etemon, who somehow left the void, leaving him gutted and pride dented as if his intelligence was inferior, he yearned for another chance of vengeance, and he had finally he had returned. Further evolved.  
  
Cyberdatamon had come to the digital world. He couldn't wait for his chance to return to his deeds.  
  
'No, one thing remains. She must be mine,' he shook himself. What made him think that? He didn't even know who he was talking about. He only knew that face and a glimpse of short brown hair. Instinctively he dug his claws into the earth, which instantly turned black around him, shots of green whipping by. He could access any information this way and looked for a face. He looked for answers.  
  
"There you guys are!" Davis shouted, coming to a sudden halt, his lungs hurt and his entire body killed him. He couldn't talk again, his throat was dry.  
  
"Davis? What's the rush?" T.K looked over the table. Davis took forever to catch his breath.  
  
"It's Ken," breath. "He," breath. "He saw," another breath.  
  
"Spit it out Davis!" Yolei burst out. Davis took a step back and held his arms out in defense.  
  
"The dark ocean, I think!" He took another breath while the others gasped. "We were taking a shower and Ken just screamed. The water was almost black, I saw it." T.K looked at Kari. She never saw this, but just bowed her head and bit her lip.  
  
"Kari?" he asked. "Have you been feeling it too?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm just worried a little, that's all."  
  
"This dark ocean, we haven't heard a bite out of it in years, or the digital world for that matter, why now?" Cody asked. T.K shrugged.  
  
"Waiting for a good time to strike?"  
  
"Maybe it would be a good idea for someone to be with Kari at all times, just to make sure," Cody started.  
  
"I'm sure I can manage that," T.K said beaming at Kari. Davis sat the other side of her.  
  
"Twenty four hours? Please, T.T, 'we'll' manage that."  
  
"I hope you mean all of us, Davis," Yolei almost growled. The argument was stopped.  
  
"Davis? What about Ken?" Davis' eyes widened. 


	3. Black and White Makes Grey

The Remains of Heaven By Ryan Bodle Chapter Two: Black and White Makes Grey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related characters. I do this strictly for entertainment purposes and not copyright infringement.  
  
Ken sat shaken up. He stared to the floor eyes wide and shivering. His clothes a shamble, laid on him. He had slowly gotten dressed and rather shamefully. He snapped when he thought he heard whispers. He sat in silence, feeling his lungs contract and open faster and shallower. His throat trembled and dried very quickly, a small croaking emerged his mouth. There it was again. He stood straight hand against the wall behind him, using it as support as he glanced around. They couldn't have been there. He was alone.  
  
Alone. That was the problem, especially right now. He heard them again, this time they didn't stop as suddenly as they came. He wanted to speak out but his voice was too dry, he stumbled to the wash basin not far. He turned the faucet rapidly and brought the water to his lips, feeling a cold liquid pass his lips. He let go of his hand made bowl and spat half of what he had in his mouth. It was salty in taste, like sea water. Black sea water. He gasped, staggering back. Leaving the water to run.  
  
Those faucets nearby turned themselves on and began to pour the same substance. Ken thought the entire changing room was shaking. More water burst, beating ken's heart harder as the showers turned themselves on. It went on forever.  
  
"Child of Kindness," the growl was so low. In fact it didn't seem to be a growl, just the sound of a coarse voice speaking. Slowly, and lower than Ken had ever heard.  
  
"What do you want? I put you behind me long ago!" Ken shouted, his feet spread. He felt empowered now.  
  
"You ignored me and ignored yourself child!" The voice started back. Ken's knees buckled as the voice clamed itself. "You think I am here to destroy you? To consume you? You do not even know what I am."  
  
"Well," Ken started, he didn't know what to say. "Wh-what are you then?"  
  
"A pitiful result, for which I accept nobody's sorrow. I am what all digimon loathe, fear and mourn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A personification, child of kindness, all the hate, the sadness, the fear, everything a digimon was not meant to be, became discarded data, and like every digimon, I was created from data. The waste."  
  
"That's why you tried to corrupt me? And take Kari?" There was a silence. "So what's left to say?"  
  
"I make no excuses for the effects of my world on your life, but I did nothing to try and bring the child of light here, that was my servants. I had no part in that, child of kindness, living in a world of darkness, I only knew the data that made me.  
  
And then you reached to my world, through a consuming greed and resentment, yet I felt none of it. I felt the heart of you, I saw your real persona and I was enriched an empowered by it, I never wanted to let it go, so I could not let you from my grasp. Alas it was that I had to."  
  
"You let me go?"  
  
"Indeed I did, and now I come to you, openly, no traps, just to ask for your strength."  
  
"I'm strong? There are others you talk to, I don't trust whatever you are."  
  
"You cast me aside without second thought, when those friends of your see nothing but a tool in you?"  
  
"I don't think so," Ken picked up his bag. The waters erupted making him step back.  
  
"That little child, forever pestering with answers and ideas, always trying to beat you and make you seem less, you call that a friendship?"  
  
"Cody?"  
  
"And the elder girl, always screaming, putting you down. Blaming you for every mistake, before batting her eyelids so that you stick around so she can manipulate your skills and strength."  
  
"Yoeli, but," he stopped, why was this making sense to him. "She doesn't do that all the time. Does she?"  
  
"The child of hope, sneering and domineering over you the whole time, the only act of compassion he made to you was one based on greed and betrayal. Then there's the child of light, she herself consumes your attention as well as the others, that vulnerable self pity act she makes. Never has she gone out of her way for you." His sports bag dropped to the floor.  
  
"T.K, Kari," there was the pause. "Davis?"  
  
"Of course, this child seems to be smarter than he leads on. After all, he sides with you to become more powerful with your own digimon, powered by your own characteristics. Then in a heartbeat will forget you exist to chase the child of light and make himself a leader among a back stabbing group."  
  
"They used me," Ken sounded astounded. "But why?"  
  
"To keep themselves alive, they knew they could never accomplish great things on their own, they needed you. And you are destined for great things, I have seen it."  
  
"Like the Digimon Emperor?" Ken snapped back to reality.  
  
"If you wish, it is not my decision, it is for you to decide. Be the ruler of a world, be fighter of the helpless, be nothing if you wish it, I'll not force you any further, it was a mistake to do so before."  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"Your energy it was captivating, I was so attracted to it, and all the time I never knew its source. Until I tracked you down through my visions, I had seen what my powers had done in return and cut you loose from me before permanent damage was made."  
  
"But it was the dark spore that influenced me."  
  
"Do you not understand, the spore bridged a link to my world, the world I control? When I stopped its manipulation through you, it became less powerful, and you fought righteously from that point."  
  
Ken sat down and tried breathing. What was he hearing? He didn't want to think about the possibility of it being a huge mistake. It wasn't plausible, but when he heard it from that side it was kind of believable. If Ken held some sort of energy that engrossed light or kindness as his crest reflected then it was possible for this creature to be attracted to it. Was it possible for this thing to be sorry for a mistake?  
  
"Ok, what is you want from me?" He finally asked.  
  
"I want to escape this place, I want to be a digimon again, help me escape this world."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
The voice wretched. "Again your kindness is exemplified greatly, I cannot begin now, my energies have been spent in our meeting here, I must rest to gain my strength so that we can try, I will come again Ken Ichjouji, I thank you deeply for your understanding."  
  
The waters began to wash away and then everything stopped running as Ken was left on his own. He heard feint footsteps begin slam along the corridors.  
  
"Ken!" It was Davis. Ken instinctively grabbed his bag and stood up, just as Davis kicked the door open. T.K was there with him. "Hey Ken Kari's fine, so I rushed back to check on you again, you ok now?"  
  
'Right,' Ken told himself. "I'm fine Davis, maybe a little shaken, but I'll be ok." Ken pushed past the two and started walking off. Davis and T.K was left behind with an expression that included one part confused, one part scared and two parts curiosity. They chased after him.  
  
His arms ploughed deeper into the roots of the digital world until he could feel the information of the world at his finger tips. His corrupted reach searched everywhere. He stopped, a file photo appeared in his memory banks. There she was, she had changed and grown so much, he had to have her, use her powers, it drove him insane, now there was only one thing to do, find a way to her world.  
  
"Stop! Identify yourself!" Cyberdatamon's neck twisted so that his full face glared at the source of his voice. He stared down an Andromon, who was unfazed by his icy stare.  
  
"I'll not answer to a weakling like you!" Cyberdatamon replied, relinquishing his arms from the earth below. "I'll rip apart your insides for addressing me so rudely."  
  
Andromon took a fighting stance. For all the good it did. "Micro missiles!" Cyberdatamon's finger formed into tiny tubes and each fired a single missile at Andromon, who could not react. The shear force on impact was devastating as a good two mile radius blast erupted, destroying Andromon instantly. Cyberdatamon stood unaffected. He craned his legs before taking to the air and disappearing from the scene. 


	4. There's Always A Way

The Remains Of Heaven By Ryan Bodle Chapter Three: There's Always A Way  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Digimon or any related characters. I do this strictly for entertainment purposes and not copyright infringement.  
  
"This dark ocean seems quite a myth or legend around the digital world, some digimon believe it exists and others don't," Izzy replied as he was given an account to all that had happened in the last two hours. "There has been very little sightings of it and if you feel it, it could easily be passed off as a chill, our only confirmations are by sight and I see no connection between what we have seen of it in both the digital and real world. I can't even begin to think where to start."  
  
"Well we've had one time where it has been felt or seen in the real world, so maybe we should analyze what we know from the digital world," Cody answered. Izzy nodded and opened his laptop.  
  
"So far our dealings with the dark ocean can be registered as follows," he turned his laptop around. "The whirlpool in which we encountered Devimon for the second time," Ken shuddered as to his days in an alter ego, T.K cringed at the mention of the name. "Then there was the time it appeared around Ken, Kari and Yolei in the forest," there were two respective dots on a digital map. "I pin pointed the locations from data supplied when you gave accounts of each time you visited the digital world."  
  
"What about where I got my dark digivice?" Ken asked and pointed it out. Izzy looked at the screen and added another dot to where Ken pointed.  
  
"That gives us three points with no relation yet what so ever," Izzy answered. "All encounters different."  
  
"Sora? Matt? Remember that cave we were in before we faced Piedmon? Didn't the two of you get touched by dark," Joe struggled for words, "thing?"  
  
"Yeah, but can you relate that to the dark ocean or whatever this is?" Matt answered. Izzy considered this.  
  
"Matt? Can you remember where this cave was?" He turned the screen to him. Matt shook his head.  
  
"I think I do, I had to fly there," Sora answered and studied the screen. "Birdramon flew west, until we reached a river and then south." She traced her finger along a river line. "I think it was here, where the gap between each side was thinnest." Izzy added the respective point.  
  
"We still have no connection," Ken said looking at the map. Izzy tapped furiously at the computer.  
  
"Maybe we do, I think you got the location of that sea edge wrong Ken, if I move it further north on the digital map then look at this," nobody could see anything. "From these plots, I find that with another map point we can make a pentagon shape."  
  
"So if we go to that other spot, we get to the dark ocean?" Davis asked.  
  
"I have no strong evidence to suggest that, but I theorize that this point here has some connection to the dark ocean," he answered.  
  
"And if we get to the dark ocean, we can kick that guy's butt and put it all behind us!" He jumped to his feet.  
  
"Davis!" Tai came to his own feet. "Are you crazy? I've had some rash ideas, but jumping straight into that place, you have no idea what will happen when you get there and no idea what to expect. This place could be downright dangerous." Davis' bubble was burst.  
  
"But, we can take it, right?" Davis slumped back down again when the entire room shared a dark and skeptical look.  
  
"So what do we do?" Sora asked finally. "Just wait for it to come and get one of us?"  
  
"Sora's right, and Davis too We can't sit here and wait to be attacked, if there's a threat to us, we have to take it head on," Matt spoke up. There were a few murmurs of agreement. "So lets check out these points on the digital world map, it's the only thing we can do right now, maybe we'll find some clues."  
  
"Right," Tai got to his feet. "Here's how we'll do this, we'll take them all at once. Davis you'll go with."  
  
"Hey! Don't I get a say in that?" Davis retorted. "Aren't I the new leader of the digi-destined?"  
  
"Well I heard no unanimous vote on that Davis," T.K answered.  
  
"Huh, well I didn't see you complain about me being charge before," Davis snapped back, silencing T.K. "And what about the goggles that are supposed to be a symbol of this whole leadership thing?"  
  
"Ok Davis, get your way, now stop acting like a baby," Kari answered Davis' rant. Davis' cheeks went red as he slumped again.  
  
"I was just saying."  
  
"Ok, Davis you split up your team, I'll split up the rest of us," Tai turned to the elder digi-destined. "Izzy, you're coming with me. Matt I want you to go with Sora and Joe."  
  
"Ok guys here's how it goes, T.K and Cody you're one team, Kari and," he allowed a look at her warning stare before finishing. "Yoeli of course will be another team," a nervous laugh cracked through his throat. "Which means I'll be with Ken. That way if we run into trouble, we can DNA digivolve."  
  
"If everything is ready can we go now please," Yolei complained reaching for her digivice. "Digiport open!" She aimed the device at the nearest computer screen on Kari's desk. The screen exploded in a bright flash. "Kari, are we going or what?" She almost pouted.  
  
Kari couldn't help but grin as she got to follow, the girl's respective digimon following behind as they were sucked through the portal. T.K wasn't far behind, he looked behind and down at Cody.  
  
"Do they know what point their covering?" he asked. Cody shook his head in return. "I'd expect Yolei to rush in like that but Kari?"  
  
"Never mind, lets catch them to let them know," Cody turned around. "What should we tell them? And where shall we go?"  
  
Davis has his hand on chin to think. "Have them find that place where the forest turned dark, both of them were there. You two take the mystery point found by Izzy. Ken and me will take the dark whirlpool." Cody nodded as he pushed T.K and Armadillomon through the portal. Patomon flew in after them.  
  
"Check you later guys, email us if anything turns up ok?" Davis waved as he followed a quiet Ken and Wormmon through. Veemon bounced from Kari's bed straight through.  
  
"What's left Izzy?" Tai asked watching the last of the younger team leave. Izzy watched his screen.  
  
"Well there's the spot where Ken got his dark digivice and the cave where Matt and Sora encountered the dark cave," he answered closing his laptop.  
  
"Ok, Matt, Sora and Joe check out the cave," Sora's head was tilted down. "I know it might be tough for you but you're familiar with the area. Me and Izzy are gonna check the are where Ken got that dark digivice."  
  
"Izzy and I," Sora corrected.  
  
"Do you have to do that every time?" Tai asked.  
  
"Must you, and yes, that is until you speaker more properly," she smiled and stroked his cheek as she walked through the portal. Tai and Matt raised an eyebrow before looking to each other. Where in unison they spoke.  
  
"Women."  
  
"Well we're in the forest and there's nothing here, what are we even looking for?" Yolei screamed pacing through the dense woods. Kari was kept quiet.  
  
"Well, we should at least wait for the others to give us a sign," Gatomon spoke back walking by Kari's side. "It wouldn't be a clever thing to just pack up and leave until everyone else has checked out the other spots."  
  
"Duh," Yolei answered with a tone to suggest boredom. Kari wasn't comfortable, it was back because Ken had screamed bloody murder about it. Now everybody was running off to find it. She didn't want it and shuffled nervously through the thickets.  
  
"Ok Ex-Veemon lets see what's down there," perched upon the shoulder of the champion digimon, Davis peered down in to the still existing whirlpool. In was bottomless to the normal eye, an illusion created by shadows.  
  
There were no ghosts to intimidate them this time. They had abandoned the area. It felt so empty, barren of life and Davis felt as if it needed to be filled, strangely enough even fed. He didn't know what but something had to be given. He didn't feel like giving right now.  
  
"What is there Izzy?" Tai kicked a stone along the sand whilst Izzy had his digivice connected to his laptop.  
  
"The digivice is reacting to background energy, and it's certainly not me," Izzy answered.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, that's what it was designed to do, if it's reacting to something around here, it's not me therefore we facing a power that can manipulate the digivices, that's a dangerous gift," Izzy explained. Tai stared at the back of Izzy's head and then carried on kicking the stone.  
  
"So is it that dark ocean place?"  
  
"Well assuming is always the wrong thing to do, but considering the evidence that led us here I think it's pretty safe to guess," he got up from the sand and dusted himself off. His ears snapped to attention. "Heads up Tai, somebody's coming."  
  
Tai's head spun and then the rest of is body and he took an aggressive stance. "Agumon we're up, get ready," he ordered.  
  
"Right," Agumon crooked his knees and held his claws out. As a shadow started to form on the dune in front.  
  
"Tentomon," Izzy said absent minded as he grabbed his own digivice. The bug digimon hopped to his side and stood rigid. A heavy thud as one footstep was made. The two waited for the new comer to present itself. All the time, those footsteps got heavier and nearer.  
  
"Guardian Barrage!" With that small warning a missile flew over the top of the dune and was bearing straight for Izzy, but all he could do was stare at it.  
  
"Move Izzy!" At that shout Izzy became unfrozen and made a run for safety, Tentomon at his heels. Tai looked to the figure emerging from the cover of sand. "Alright, its time to take you out."  
  
"Tai wait!" Izzy shouted. "I recognize that attack from anywhere, it's a guardromon!"  
  
"Identify yourself!" Indeed it was a guardromon, one arm held out with another missile ready for launch.  
  
"Cut it out!" Tai answered. "We're digidestined!" The arm lowered.  
  
"You are? Then you must be trustworthy," the digimon answered. "What is your business here?"  
  
"We're looking for a way into a place we call the dark ocean, do you know anything about it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You mean you are also here to investigate the strange powers of this place, what properties does this mysterious power have?"  
  
"Very negative energy from what we can tell. Why have you come out here?"  
  
"Andromon left our city to find answers about the power he had detected, but he has not returned, we fear for his safety and I am looking for him by coming here, he said he would do so." Izzy thought it out.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't think where he would be, but could you help us?"  
  
"Gladly, how can I be of service?"  
  
"I'm trying to locate the dark source of power here, I was wondering if I could borrow your sensors to find out more about it."  
  
"They would not be powerful enough, I have attempted such scans before," GUardromon answered.  
  
"It's ok, if I recalibrate your sensors with my laptop, I can narrow down the field of search to make it more successful."  
  
"If you think it would work, I'm happy to help."  
  
"Great, where's you manual interface located?"  
  
"Cody, have we been to this part of the digital world before?" T.K asked as he stamped down growth from the swamp there were in.  
  
"Not that I ever remembered, perhaps before I became digidestined?" Cody had to jump over some taller debris which T.K could just step over.  
  
"No, I never came here, I've no idea what to expect either, I wish we had taken the whirlpool instead of this place."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well I'd know what to expect," T.K answered. "And I guess I want to make sure Devimon is gone for good. I shouldn't leave it to Ken and Davis."  
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
"Huh?" He turned back to Cody. Cody looked at him with a raised eyebrow, inquisitive.  
  
"I never said anything," Cody answered. "Anyway, don't you trust Davis?"  
  
"You don't trust yourself." T.K spun around. Where'd that come from?  
  
"Are you ok T.K?" T.K couldn't hear Cody anymore.  
  
"T.K?" Patomon hovered in direct eyesight, but the child of hope stared blankly.  
  
"They'll die down there, Devimon's gonna get them, and it'll be my fault, I didn't finish him, I should have done it."  
  
"T.K, we finished Devimon years ago, just because his laughing head turned up and vanished doesn't mean he's still there," Patomon tried again.  
  
"Takeru!" Cody shouted but there's still nothing, besides Patomon letting down guard of his wings and falling to the floor.  
  
"I should go after them," T.K told himself and stopped. "What's the point they'll be finished by now." Cody's eyebrow arched. He was then scared half to death as his D3 shook on his belt.  
  
"T.K I have an email, it's from Tai, he wants to know what we found. What shall I him?" T.K couldn't hear him. He was covered in a cloudy blanket, nothing but shadow. Cody replied quickly.  
  
"Matt! Sora! The emails are coming back from everyone," Joe sat looking at a laptop of his own. The other two approached the young guy, sitting down. "Nobody has found anything. Except for Cody and T.K."  
  
"What did they find?" Matt asked peering.  
  
"According to Cody, he's talking in self pity and is now covered in a black cloud," Joe answered. Matt and Sora looked at each other. "That sounds familiar, just like the time when you two."  
  
"Reply to Cody! Tell him to snap out of it!" Matt yelled, causing Joe to jump to his feet in fright and knocking the other two around the chin, causing no winners.  
  
'Cody,  
  
Get T.K to snap out of it, that's exactly what happened to Matt and Sora in the dark cave. We're making our way to you now.  
  
Joe.'  
  
Cody looked up from his new email. He wondered how he could possibly do that before putting his D3 away.  
  
"T.K, Matt's on his way here, he said you should relax and forget about Davis, he's fine." T.K slowly turned his head to Cody.  
  
"And how do you know that? Have you heard from Ken and Davis? Did they email you?"  
  
"Well, we haven't heard back from them."  
  
"Because their gone! Devimon was still down there and he killed them! I should have done it to him first and now look what's happened. I can't handle it, its my fault Cody!"  
  
Cody just thought and grinned. "Then lets go," T.K was in a stunned stance. "Maybe they are dead, maybe they're not. If they are, we'll avenge them."  
  
The cloud dissipated from T.K as he nodded his head with a firm agreement and led the way out.  
  
"Alright T.K!" Patomon shouted as he followed.  
  
"No! I need more!" Residing within the shadows, one figure watched as a sphere started from nothing and then grew. It stopped as soon as T.K became himself again. "I must have more power!"  
  
"Master the five pillars have been activated at last, power is needless."  
  
"Don't be fooled by legends and myths. I need power to fully activate their true powers before they can take me to the new world! I must have more power."  
  
"It is useless now master, the children will know our magic they will resist."  
  
"Then we find another, a digimon!" There was a pause then the beginnings of a laugh. "And I know just the digimon who will give us enough power. After that the oracle shall be destroyed and nothing will be in my way." 


	5. She's The One

The Remains of Heaven By Ryan Bodle Chapter Four: She's The One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?  
  
Matt, Sora and Joe perched on the talons of Birdramon as she covered the land of the digital world. "Think we'll make it in time?" Joe asked.  
  
"In time for what?" Sora replied. Joe shrugged.  
  
"Before something serious happens." Matt was stone faced and peered stared forwards. Sora could only give a sorrowful glance. She could only imagine what sense of responsibility Matt for T.K right now.  
Yolei threw her arms up in the air. "This is pointless!" She wailed. "There's obviously nothing here, there's no way to the dark ocean here, like we'd ever want to go there anyways." She took a pause. "I mean I only got a sniff of what its like and it gave me the creeps. How did you ever put up with it?"  
  
"It wasn't the same with me," Kari answered. "When I escaped with T.K and Davis, I thought it was left behind. Now its back after me again."  
  
"Just you? Forget it Kari, I think it's after everything," Yolei answered. "It went after anybody. Like the others said. First Matt and Sora, then you, then Ken. Then all three of us."  
  
Kari smiled slightly. "You know, you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right!" Yolei shouted in response. "And even if it was just after you, it'd still have to deal with all of us, right?"  
  
"Yolei, you don't know what this place is like."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Well, yes. I do."  
  
"Then let's hear it, what's it all about?" She leaned in to the brown haired girl and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Kari thought it through. "I have a better idea."  
  
"Oh please, doesn't matter what you say Kari. We're a team and it's all for one and one for all," Yolei stood straight. "Now why does that sort of talk sound familiar?" Kari giggled.  
  
"Sounds like something Davis would say." Yolei gulped.  
  
"You mean I actually learned something from Davis? No way!" Kari laughed again. She swore Yolei did this on purpose every time Kari needed. It was good that she did. "Hey! Speaking of Davis," she started. "And T.K."  
  
Kari bit her lip. She didn't see that coming, but Yolei could easily spin anything into anything. "Yolei." The tone told anyone to move on. That kind of moan which tried to shrug anything away.  
  
"Oh come on! It's not meant to be that serious, I just wanted to know." Kari sighed.  
  
"Know what?" Yolei took her time to a big climax where upon she shouted beyond countable decibels.  
  
"Which one are you gonna pick!?" Kari groaned, she felt a headache coming on. She held two fingers to her temple, her thumb just underneath whilst her other two fingers spread as they could across her forehead.  
  
"Uh Kari?"  
  
"Yolei, I'm not in the mood, please?"  
  
"That's no it."  
  
"I'm sure it isn't, can we just wait for the others?"  
  
"Kari."  
  
"What is it!?"  
  
"Behind you!" Yolei pointed to a bullet approaching from behind. It was huge and wouldn't stop. Metallic tentacles whipped out and lashed for to the two girls. Kari fell backward to avoid the claws at the ned of two. Yolei dived for the grass in front of her.  
  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon slashed at the attacking arms. Not even a scratch. Kari?"  
  
"One step ahead Gatomon, digi-armor enegize!" In a blinding flash of light Gatomon became Nerfertimon.  
  
"You too Hawkmon! Digi-armor energize!" In an instant there was Halsemon. Both digimon had the limbs poised ready to pounce.  
  
"Ready for this Halsemon?" Nefertimon asked. She was answered with a growl. "Hold it," she ordered as the metallic threats circled back for another attack. "Wait for it." They became dangerously close. "Now!"  
  
Halsemon, pounced back and struck home with a blow. "Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon hit home too.  
  
The hard stone like attack burst into shards as it connected on the metal target. The mini tornado created threw the arm off guard but never stopped it.  
  
"Looks like this tougher than we thought," Halsemon said to the display. "What do you suggest?" There was no time for answer as the arms darted for the two digi-destined again. They both missed narrowly before both arms focused on Kari.  
  
"Retreat and reform!" Nefertimon shouted as she dove in amongst the chaos, sweeping Kari off of her feet. Halsemon stood by as Yolei jumped on his back before following.  
  
"You must come back here!" At the centre of the tangled arms a menacing digimon stood, gritted look of determination on what little face he had. "You're the key to everything!" His extendable arms reached for the fleeing Kari and fell just short as her digimon took evasive maneuvers.  
  
"I guess we left him on the ground," Yolei said looking back. "What was that Kari?"  
  
"I don't know, but he was after me. Not you. Maybe you should go warn the others, I'll try to lure him away."  
  
"No way! You'll turn yourself and that's not gonna happen!"  
  
"But what if he was sent by the dark ocean?"  
  
"We've already been through this! We're going together!" Kari looked at the girl almost sorrowfully. Then nodded, regretfully.  
  
'Yoeli,' she whispered in her head. Yolei's eyes opened wide.  
  
"He's following us!" She pulled up her D3. "Cyberdatamon, Mega level. His micro missiles attack is decimating and his network snare is almost unavoidable. "Halsemon, shake a leg!" The g-force suddenly increased, Nerfertimon chased to keep up. Cyberdatamon seemed quite comfortable to stay that far behind them.  
  
"I've got a reading on my D3! Some of the others are nearby!" Kari shouted over. "No idea who it is though, follow me!" She leant to her right in order to steer Nefertimon in the right direction. A crude method but it was quickest and simple. The two digimon made a beeline for the nearby signal.  
  
"You see T.K? Davis and Ken are right there and they're ok," Cody pointed as himself and T.K neared the dark whirlpool. T.K straightened up to see two figures floating above the whirlpool. They looked like Stingmon and ExVeemon alright.  
  
"They're ok," T.K told himself. "I'm sorry I freaked Cody, I just don't what happened to me." Cody was too busy typing on his D3.  
  
'Matt,  
  
T.K and I are with Davis and Ken, it was the only way I could pull him out of it. If you're still concerned you know where we are.  
  
Cody.'  
  
"It's ok, I think Davis deliberately volunteered for this place so you wouldn't have to face it," Cody answered.  
  
"But why would he do that?" Cody shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he is a better leader than we give him credit for, or he just fluked out on it," Cody answered again. T.K couldn't decide that either. Davis was Davis and that was the straightest answer you would get.  
  
"It looks like I got an email," Matt answered as he regarded his digivice. Sora and Joe waited rather too impatiently aboard Bridramon. "Give me a break, I still don't know how to work this digivice, ever since Izzy played around with it."  
  
Joe snatched it from him. "Do you even remember the buttons? You'd catch on if you actually used it more," he told Matt. "It's from Cody, it says T.K and Cody have gone to the whirlpool with Ken and Davis."  
  
"Well, ok lets go find them."  
  
"Wait!" Sora inclined her vision to their right, peering into the sun she had to bring her hand to shield her eyes. "Three people coming this way."  
  
"I thought we were the only three member team here," Matt responded. "Could it be one of the others and another digimon?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting a digivice reading, but I don't who it is, two signals though," Joe answered looking on.  
  
"Looks like trouble, lets land and prepare for whatever it could be," Matt suggested. "And Joe. Send an SOS to the others, we may need help." Birdramon made a swoop towards Earth, the digidestined leapt from her back. "Ready Gabumon?"  
  
The wolf like digimon, nodded and stood in attack mode. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon..digivolve to WereGarurumon."  
  
The ultimate level digimon stood ready to defend. Meanwhile next to them Sora reached for her own digivice. "Birdramon digivolve to..Gaudamon!" Another ultimate stood next to them.  
  
"This is it Gomamon, buddy," Joe said to his digimon partner. Matt stopped him from reaching for his own digivice.  
  
"Maybe we should keep Gomamon in reserve, we don't what's going if anything at all, it would be a dumb to waste all our digimon's energy all at once." Joe frowned but nodded back at him.  
  
"There they are!" Yolei shouted. They just sight of someone ahead when they ducked through clouds. They were now on the ground, two huger digimon replaced the large Birdramon they saw before. "Halsemon, dive!"  
  
The bird digimon made a single action which pressed on downwards. Nerfertimon followed in the quake of wind Halsemon created. Kari watched nervously as the digimon neared.  
  
"It's Matt, Sora and Joe!" Yolei confirmed as they got nearer. Halsemon screeched to a stop besides them. "We have a serious problem behind us and it's after Kari!" She dismounted whilst Kari pulled up besides and did the same.  
  
"Ok, get ready to take that thing down!" Matt growled. "What's happening with the others Joe?" Joe stood holding his digivice.  
  
"The others have just answered, they're on their way right now, we just have to buy time," he answered peering into the bullet like form in the sky.  
  
"Network Snare!" The form burst into its original form as a neon green net burst from its body. The lines cackled with energy, powerful enough to fry anybody on contact. The smaller digidestined were grabbed by respective partners and were pulled aside. WereGarurumon taking Joe and Gomamon along with Matt. The net spat electricity as it hit the ground and disappeared. Before they could react, metal tentacles reached out for them.  
  
"Take him out Gabumon!" Matt yelled as he got back on his own feet. The ultimate digimon pounced, limbs crooked ready to bring anything down with spring like reactions that made authority.  
  
"How much longer?" Tai deamanded on the back of Kabuterimon. Izzy turned back to the elder leader.  
  
"Not too long Tai, another five minutes maybe." Tai bawled a fist.  
  
"That's too long! We should ride on WarGreymon, he's twenty time faster!"  
  
"Remember what I said Tai," Izzy replied. "Save Agumon's energy, he may need it. And secondly, since Davis and the others have taken over, Agumon and Gabumon haven't been able to digivolve beyond Ultimate, we don't even know if its capable of bringing WarGreymon back with us."  
  
Agumon sunk his head. Tai patted his shoulder. "Don't worry buddy, we know you can do it." The dinosaur digimon raised his spirit just a little.  
  
"I didn't mean to bring you down Agumon, I'm just saying at this point we should assume, it could bring us all down." Agumon peaked back to himself.  
  
"Right!" He turned to Tai. "Don't worry Tai, I won't let you down."  
  
"I know you won't, so how 'bout getting ready to kick some butt!"  
  
WereGarurumon held his fists out, catching two metal fists and stopping them dead in their tracks. They squirmed uncontrollably, but he refused to let go. One more reeled from the centre, he threw away the fists and jumped to safety. Garudamon in all her glory appeared from nowhere considering her size and launched a heavy fist into the oncoming tentacle. The force knocked it flying.  
  
WereGarurumon took the offensive, his legs catapulting him to the air, far above the reach of those manic arms. He made an impressive dive, somersaulting through a mass of metal as he outstretched his leg, holding it firm. He connected with force and hard, knocking CyberDatamon to the floor. The resulting resistance gave WereGarurumon enough momentum to kick back to a safe distance before pulling up a stance.  
  
CyberDatamon had enough, clearly by the look in his eye. He sprung up straight and reached for WereGarurumon, catching him before he had a chance to move. He squeezed hard. WereGarurumon couldn't even resist vocally as his entire body was compressed and the result was that Gabumon remained. The rookie was dropped to the ground as Matt dived to catch him. He looked at the Mega digimon and growled.  
  
"I won't let you take her!" He made a jump at the much larger foe. He was swiftly swiped away, his ribs cracked and bruises were caused as he bounced off the ground.  
  
"Matt!" Gabumon struggled to his feet. "Howling Blaster!" The microscopic attack didn't even bare recognition as CayberDatamon stepped over him.  
  
"I guess this means the wild card has to be played," Joe started as he reached for his digivice. "Lets go Gomamon."  
  
Gomamon digivolved to....ZUDOMON! A new ultimate stood in the small Gomamon's position. One far larger and harder to move than WereGarurumon. A brick wall by comparison. The mighty hammer was thrown, the melee weapon spinning at unbelievable speeds, cracked one arm as Zudomon used two hands to catch others. His feet scraped a trench through the ground.  
  
CyberDatamon's chest cavity opened a crack as Zudomon saw him grin. Then his eyes widened. "Micro Missiles!" A barrage of missiles erupted from his chest. Zudomon acted fast, throwing the conflict away and raising his arms to a defensive cross.  
  
An apocalyptic explosion ensued as Zudomon took the full blast of the attack. The dust swirled up causing a sand storm. Joe forced himself to look through it. "Zudomon!?"  
  
He carried on blindly. "ZUDOMON!?" His cries were futile as he walked through the sand, micro grains tearing at his skin. The metallic leg of CyberDatamon clamped down on the ground in front of him suddenly, as Joe stumbled back, the entire silhouette became visible.  
  
"Nothing without you precious digimon are you?" he taunted. "Network-."  
  
"ARRGH!" Zudomon's mass figure appeared from nowhere as he shoulder barged CyerDatamon from causing harm. The mega was air born as he created an arc where Another cloud of smoke was made as he landed. "Joe, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Zudomon, looks like we need more than just you to stop this digimon though, where is your hammer?"  
  
"It's around somewhere," he turned around, spotting the indestructible weapon gleaming from the Sun.  
  
"Guys!" Tai shouted from the skies. He and Izzy arrived on the back of Kabuterimon. The large champion landed and the two elder Digi-destined ran to the forming group. Matt held an unconscious form of Gabumon, whilst Kari and Yolei looked over with concern. Sora was holding his shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
"That new digimon whooped Gabumon pretty bad. He's after Kari, Zudomon hit him hard but he's not out, you have to do something Tai." The brown haired kid gritted his teeth.  
  
"If Gabumon gave it his all, damn it we will too, Agumon," his digivice glowed. The orange dinosaur jumped forward, onto the new threat.  
  
Agumon digivolve to....METALGREYMON!  
  
"Dammit still no WarGreymon!" Tai cursed. "Alright forget that, we don't need WarGreymon to beat this loser right?" MetalGreymon roared in agreement.  
  
"Ready Zudomon?" Joe asked. The ultimate sea digimon looked down behind him and nodded. Without warning, Cyberdatamon's arms grabbed him and encircled Zudomon, helpless to fight back. The metallic arms tensed and squeezed the life from him. The energy flowing through those tentacles, before dropping the now Gomamon to the floor.  
  
Tai glared hate at CyberDatamon. "Alright, now it's our turn!" he demanded. "Get him MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Giga Blaster!" Two deformed missiles launched from the metallic plate on MetalGreymon's chest. Each one hitting home whilst CyberDatamon made no attempt to get out of the way.  
  
Rather than wait for the smoke to clear for the dramatic affect, CyberDatamon pushed onwards unaffected. "Network Snare!" A neon green burst from his body, getting bigger very quickly. The whole thing covered MetalGreymon, Kabuterimon behind him and Garudamon, getting ready for counter attack. There was a moment delay before fierce electric volts surged through their bodies.  
  
Unaffected by the screams, Cyberdatamon walked past them. Tai stood in his way. "I won't let you take my sister!" He screamed. CyberDatamon stopped. He was confused and showed it.  
  
"But you're almost the same age, how is that possible?" Tai returned his look with one similar. "No matter, I must have her," with an effortless reach, an arm extended over Tai and grabbed her. "Wait! Let go of her!" Tai jumped and grabbed a hold of his arm, he quickly snatched by an opposite hand.  
  
"Tai! Help!" Tai looked over to the other hand, holding the other digi- destined.  
  
"Sora!?" CyberDatamon took flight with both of them. Kari slowly got up from her fetal position and fear subsided. Back in reality her voice began to work.  
  
"TAI!" 


	6. The Straight Line That Falters: Part One

The Remains of Heaven By Ryan Bodle Chapter Five: The Straight Line That Falters- Part One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
"TAI!" Kari screamed until her throat went sore and her knees buckled inwards, forcing her to sink back to the sand. "Tai?"  
  
"Why did he take Tai and Sora?" Yolei asked. Matt was stone faced watching nothing but air, as CyberDatamon had already disappeared from sight.  
  
"I think he only meant to take Sora," Joe started. "What would a digimon we don't even know want with just Sora?"  
  
"I don't know, but he looked strangely familiar, his name was CyberDatamon right?" Yolei nodded at Izzy as he began piling possibilities up. By then Stingmon landed with Davis and Ken, followed by ExVeemon. Pegasusmon was not far behind with Cody, T.K and Amardillomon.  
  
"What happened? I thought there was trouble?" Davis said out loud, before noticing Kari on the floor, on the edge of shedding tears.  
  
"CyberDatamon took Sora and Tai," Izzy answered.  
  
"Well what the hell are you sitting around for?" Davis screamed. ExVeemon was gone in a flash as Davis pulled a Digi-egg out. Within another flash, there was Raidramon. Davis jumped on top. "Who's coming?"  
  
Biyomon and Agumon didn't hesitate on joining Davis. "I can't leave Sora to that monster!"  
  
"And Tai needs my help too, I'm in!" Davis looked up with a smug look.  
  
"Which way did he go?" There was a silence soon to be breeched by Agumon as he pointed in the general direction. "Anybody else can follow my dust, let's go Raidramon!" Raidramon was off in a flash.  
  
"Pegasusmon!" T.K shouted as he once again mounted. Soon enough they were air born. Stingmon looked down at Ken who watched on as the figures disappeared. Ken looked back up and grinned as they both nodded. A moment's delay and those two were off.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Joe asked, dumbfounded by the brief encounter with Davis before he took off. "Do we follow them?"  
  
"No," the kids all turned to a crouching Matt. His knees spread so that his arms could rest apart on them. He received some disbelieving looks. "Right now, CyberDatamon is stronger than our digimon combined so it's useless fighting without a plan."  
  
"But if we don't follow, we'll never know where he takes them," Yolei protested.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't if we did," Matt responded calmly getting up. "First off, CyberDatamon is already fifteen times faster than anybody we have on our side; secondly I think he's pretty smart so he'd throw us off the trail. Davis and the other two can chase all they want, they'll lose the scent."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know!" Matt yelled. "Come up with an idea, that's it I guess." He knelt back by Gabumon and picked him up before making a few steps from the group. "I know it sounds harsh, but we have to retreat and regroup."  
  
"Sounds like the opposite of something Tai would say," Yolei huffed.  
  
"I'm not Tai, Yolei," he answered in a stone voice before opening a digi- port. There was a moments silence before Joe took an unconscious Gomamon through. Before disappearing he said something.  
  
"If anything our digimon need their strength back before trying an attack again."  
  
"I don't believe a word of it!" Yolei shouted again. "We should be doing something about something. It seems total idiocy to just abandon them."  
  
"I think Matt's right," Cody answered. "But I think there's something else we should be doing. We can't afford to be sitting around idly. There must be something we can do."  
  
"Right," Izzy answered brightly. "Perhaps you'd like to join me and solve the mystery of this dark ocean. I've pin pointed a new location which we've been to many times before."  
  
"Where?" Yolei asked. She peered over his laptop. "No way!"  
  
"Right, the centre of all the points is none other than Primary Village."  
  
"Is that some sense of irony?" Cody asked.  
  
"Possibly, it may be an ideal that darkness starts from the beginning, who knows, I think it is worth checking out, who wishes to accompany me?"  
  
"I will," Cody answered looking to Yolei.  
  
"Alright, it's better than nothing," she sighed. Izzy had to turn and look at Kari.  
  
"Kari?" Her head rose from staring at the ground. Gatomon had looked up at her the whole time but Kari never made eye contact.  
  
"I think I need to rest myself, I'll catch up later ok?"  
  
"Ok Kari," Cody responded first. He interjected Yolei from opening her mouth. Izzy would have been the last to speak if at all. "We'll email when we find out anything, right guys?"  
  
"Sure," Izzy added. The three watched as Kari slumped away from them, a slight quiver noticeable in her knees. The aura was morale dampening as she disappeared beyond the digi-port. Yolei now had room to scream.  
  
"Ok, I can appreciate the fact that not everything is exactly perfectly fine, but what the hell just happened here?!" The response took time.  
  
"Everybody is defeated," Izzy answered. It had hit him by now. "Admittedly, us digi-destined have been split up before, but never in such a manner. This CyberDatamon has crippled us by taking two friends from us and we now have to face the possibility, we won't see them again."  
  
The lump suddenly got larger, he couldn't talk, hardly breathe as his throat turned barren dry. The leading role seemed empty as Matt felt forced to make decisions. It seemed so different from Tai and that's what made it worse. At any point when the group faced a choice it was Tai. He always took up centre stage so well that it was quiet with him gone. Again that gone. Izzy desperately tried to stop his circle thinking but got lost himself, that it took Cody to rescue him with a rough shake.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you still intend to go to Primary Village?" he asked bluntly. Izzy was still dumb-founded. "I know you're feeling down right now, but we should stay focused until we come up with a plan, so how about we discover why the mystery with the dark ocean?"  
  
"You're right," a not so sturdy Tentomon stood behind the eldest digi- destined, catching his breath, Izzy picked him up. "Is it possible one of you guys could give us a ride?"  
  
Yolei nodded. "Digi-Armor Energize!" Hawkmon flashed.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Halsemon!" Immediately Yolei climbed on board and leant out a hand to either of the two. Izzy was the first to climb aboard. Cody was soon helped on, Halsemon groaned a bit.  
  
"I think I've taken on more than I can handle."  
  
"Amardillomon, it's time we talked about dieting," Cody added. His digimon partner couldn't argue, he knew full well why. A mysteriously vanishing tray of freshly cooked brownies. Still he thought they were worth it. Halsemon took off and they headed for Primary Village.  
  
"We lost him?" Davis slumped to the floor, his body slumping hard on the sand below him. "But how can he be that fast?"  
  
Raidramon gave up in the same sense, he lay down and sighed heavy. The two lie there in defeat. T.K still stood by his partner in the form of Pegasusmon. There was an intense scan of the area from his eyes.  
  
"Well lets see if anything besides our eyes can work. Any digimon here any good with their nose?" Agumon and Biyomon shook their heads.  
  
"Forget it T.K, Raidramon was already on that idea, this CyberDatamon is so fast, the trail ran cold already," Davis replied. Just then Ken and Stingmon turned up to join the group.  
  
"What's the matter guys?" Ken asked. "We're still on this CyberDatamon right?"  
  
"Trail's gone cold," T.K explained.  
  
"Since when? We've been following him since we left," Ken answered with a confused look.  
  
"Raidramon was following his scent and now it's gone, and so has CyberDatamon."  
  
"But Stingmon's still on it," the other two raised their heads to Stingmon. "His infrared sight has picked up CyaberDatamon's vapor trail, come on!"  
  
"Ken does it again!" Davis shouted as he punched the air. "Wait to go buddy! You're the best!" Ken grinned as Stingmon levitated.  
  
Davis was once again on Raidramon's back, Agumon and Biyomon hopped on and held tightly to Raidramon's back. He turned into lightning as he flew further on in pursuit. Stingmon was already far ahead. T.K was left behind stunned on Pegasusmon's back.  
  
"Lets go Pegasusmon!" he said. Shaking the cobwebs. Once again the trio had set off at the bullet speed in pursuit of a kidnapper.  
  
Now, more than ever shadows stirred. There was a lack of aura fulfilling dark dreams as black under black on top of grey shifted. Each awaiting a single moment where unlimited dreams of theirs would come. Still one figure stood still in resented thought.  
  
'Not enough, we need more!' it screamed. 'I need more!' A lesser creature, no more than an insect in comparison crept up to him.  
  
"Master, is it time?" it croaked whilst it stood bent over. With a pause the larger God sighed heavy.  
  
"It is."  
  
"But should we not prepare?" The hulk turned to look down on it.  
  
"Of course we prepare! It should be done by now!" The voice exploded to make the walls around shatter, forcing the servant to cower further. "Just as promised, we will thrive once again." There was a scattering as the little one ran from the scene. The leader of shadows now once again on it's own as it dropped into deep thought.  
  
'I must draw more energy from some being before the opening comes, else we will perish.' It pondered further. 'One must be driven by obsession. All are, but none are driven enough.'  
  
"It's empty," Yolei remarked, walking through the few buildings in Primary Village. The only sound that replied was the echo the structures seemed to create. "What exactly are we looking for anyway?"  
  
"Anything abnormal and we haven't noticed about this place I guess," Izzy replied. "It's difficult to tell."  
  
"When me and T.K were at that other place, T.K was controlled by the Dark Ocean, maybe we should think about that before anybody starts an argument."  
  
"Then by being here, we could trigger something big," Izzy replied in thought. The others seemed untroubled. "And the theory that we should gather as much information as possible would be a good idea."  
  
"Well let's split up then," Yolei said as she walked off. Hawkmon flew above her head without protest for now.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a good idea to me," Cody shouted after her. Izzy has his back turned in his ideas on being at their location.  
  
"I think we need to stay in pairs at least so let's break into groups with a digimon and investigate, I suggest we meet back here in an hour."  
  
"Izzy, their gone already." Tentomon felt inclined to inform him. Izzy dropped his shoulders.  
  
"This is why I wasn't a leader," he added.  
  
"Yolei, I don't think we should leave Cody and Izzy," Hawkmon floated in an annoying way.  
  
"Puh-lease Hawkmon, they can handle themselves. If I stay with them, Izzy would just get his laptop out and tap away and Cody would happily stand there watching him all day. Even I can't stand staring at a screen that long," she continued to amble around. "Ah to hell with it," she slumped, he backside, hitting the ground with harder force than she liked. She ignored it as she bent over her lap and huffed. She heard foot scrapes from behind.  
  
"Yolei, why do you always run off ahead like that?" Cody asked approaching.  
  
"Well it's clear why we came here so why do we sit around when we arrive?" She retorted.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Yolei gave a meek growl, showing her teeth with her back turned. There was a shout from behind her. It's slurring features made it almost impossible to make the words out. But they were to the effect of.  
  
"It's all gone to hell!" Both digi-destined swung around to see some old man stagger from step to step. A bottle in his hand.  
  
"How do drunks just accidentally step into the digital world?" Yolei asked to herself, always aloud and most audible from the man. He stopped and swayed before glaring at them. His face all screwed from age as it was. A grey moustache filling the centre of his face, only a grey lock of hair remained on his head, tied back. He raised an arm and pointed in her general direction, meaning to bear down on her.  
  
"I'll have you know, Missy," he emphasized. "I live here. He fell from lack of sturdy footing. Once getting his balance back, he took his bottle to lips and took a hard swing, gasping after it. "And you. You! Are tresspessing."  
  
"I suppose you're going to kick me out are you?" She got up, pouting. There was a pause as he dropped the bottle and raised his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I will," he replied in an 'as a matter of fact' sort of way. He stumbled all forty paces to her and came face to face. His breath stank from something. A clumsy arm swung at her and surprisingly knocked her to the side.  
  
"Geez, you're strong for a geezer," she screamed out as she hit the floor. Cody took a run at the man, who turned to see him in time. His other arm swung round and caught the boy as he charged, knocking him a clear few feet. He landed hard clutching his chest as he struggled to breath from being winded. The elder man turned back to Yolei. "You're breath stinks of something, and that's just about the only thing that could hold me back from kicking your ass right now," she huffed, getting up.  
  
"Hmph," he stumbled back a step trying to catch balance again. He ended up falling to sit cross legged.  
  
"Who are you?" Yoeli demanded standing over him. "And you better be real sorry about Cody else I'll-."  
  
"Or else what?" he snapped and pushed his bottom lip as he groggily glared up at her. "I tell you what." He started to get up again. "You tell me why you have digimon with you and I might say sumthing."  
  
"Well duh, we're digidestined!" The old man gave another hmph of discontent and spluttered out a cough. His raging breath steamed over her face. "Gross!" He stumbled off. "Hey! Where you going?"  
  
"This way, duh!" he mimicked as he staggered before stopping. Yolei stormed ahead to cut him off.  
  
"I am so gonna kick your ass!" She shouted.  
  
"ZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz." He fell asleep standing before falling back, still out cold. A tag fell from his garments. She was astonished to read them name printed.  
  
'Gennai.' 


	7. The Straight Line That Falters: Part Two

The Remains Of Heaven  
  
B Ryan Bodle  
  
Chapter Six: The Straight Line That Falters (Part II)  
  
A/N: What time it took for this to get up and going again huh? Well I hope you enjoy because I'm trying my damn hardest to please. Show your appreciation and disgust by clicking that button saying "Submit Review." Go on you know you want to.   
  
=======================================================================  
  
He kept his eyes staring straight ahead. Usually he enjoyed this, sitting on Raidramon's back and hurtling at break-neck speeds. The resisting force of the wind was something he just liked.  
  
This time he didn't pay attention; he had a task at hand and was going with it. Not too far ahead of him, he could see Ken and Stingmon hot on the trail of this CyberDatamon.  
  
He couldn't guess the distance they had travelled, he didn't keep count on it. He suddenly noticed Stingmon throw his weight to stop him and Raidramon put the brakes on as well. He felt an extreme force throwing him forward but gripped tightly to keep from coming off.  
  
"Why the brakes?" Davis asked.  
  
"The trail has gone funny," Stingmon replied. "It's spun all around in a huge ball and I don't know where it goes from here."  
  
"Maybe it stopped here," Ken answered. "He could be hiding nearby."  
  
T.K soon pulled up as Patamon now reformed in a blink of light. "Where is he?" Ken shrugged and Davis looked to him.  
  
"Think maybe he's nearby, and it's just us three. You guys ready to give him a good whooping?"  
  
"Think we can take him?" Ken asked.  
  
"No problem! With Palidramon and Angemon on the cards, this guy's got no chance right?"  
  
"This digimon single handed wiped the floor with three ultimate levels in a matter of minutes Davis, I thought the plan was to get Tai and Sora back."  
  
"Right, by taking on CyberDatamon!" Davis clenched a fist.  
  
There was an earthquake that put all to their back as CyberDatamon burst out from underneath them; every man and Mon sent hurtling across the sands.  
  
"That does it!" Davis grabbed his digivice, his grit causing it to glow. "Veemon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.............ExVeemon!" ExVeemon stood from a fountain of light and tensed his muscles before cocking his head at Stingmon. They both nodded as both digivices flashed.  
  
T.K had stopped watching minutes ago with another plan in mind. He ran across the sands away from the fight and around it. Patomon, Biyomon and Agumon were in hot pursuit.  
  
"ExVeemon...........Stingmon........DNA Digivolve to........Palidramon!"  
  
"Network Snare!" CyberDatamon didn't hesitate and attacked the digidestined immediately. Palidramon jumped to the sky fast avoiding the attack, Davis and Ken took cover in a nearby dune. The grid hit the ground and sent dust up in the air from the energy that dissipated into the ground.  
  
Palidramon widened his stance glared for a second and developed a grin as he reached for his blasters. "Desperado Blaster!" CyberDatamon stood to take the brunt of the attack and staggered as the energy bullets broke into him and pushed him back.  
  
"Alright!" Davis cheered.  
  
"The way our digimon are, they must be pretty tough for an ultimate, they're giving CyberDatamon a run for his money," Ken answered to himself.  
  
CyberDatamon built up the strength to move away from the aim of Palidramon and veered to the side, taking to the air. Palidramon followed suit turning the same way to keep facing and firing at CyberDatamon as he went. The mega's armour began to dent under the pressure of the attack but he pushed through the pain and extended his arms to grab the ultimate he faced.  
  
Palidramon thought fast and redirected his blasters, taking out mechanical pincers coming from left, right, on top and below. CyberDatamon had the ability to regenerate fallen limbs and slowly Palidramon noticed his armour reforming to its original state. His blasters clicked empty as he dived through the air, missing two arms trying to grab him. He rolled neatly to the ground and took up another fighting stance. He'd had have to wait before he could use those again.  
  
He once again ad to defend against those tentacles and stood his ground as he caught one strike in each hand, still CyberDatamon had two in reserve and landed a blow to the sternum, Palidramon went down on one knee as he received a devastating upper cut, knocking him back.  
  
"No!" Davis screamed. "Palidramon get up!" The DNA digimon did so straight away and made a wide stance again, bawling his fists. He leapt forward through the middle of CyberDatamon's arms grabbing one with each of his hands and used them to hurtle his weight forward, sending his legs in front of him which made connection with the tough metal armour his opponent bore. The force knocking CyberDatamon off his feet whilst Palidramon maintained his position, further enforcing the kick as they landed.  
  
CyberDatamon's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Palidramon and hoisted him in the air, squeezing down again as he did before. Palidramon winced and struggled to get loose, the ropes tightened even further.  
  
"No! Wormon!" Ken cried out. His digivice vibrated. Davis still held tight his own D3.  
  
"Still no luck, looks like we gotta take this to the next level! Ken, lets take the fight back to him!"  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"This is one big tunnel," T.K muttered. In the time the fight had gone one, Patomon, Agumon, Biyomon and himself and taken to the depths from which CyberDatamon had burst. They walked down a dark crevice.  
  
The ground was smooth beneath their feet, which met CyberDatamon's body. It seems he borrowed very cleanly, leaving a signature hole. Neat and perfectly round, there was no source of light except that which was given by day from the exit.  
  
"Tai?" Agumon chirped suddenly, Biyomon jumped and jolted the orange dino-mon with a sharp dig to the ribs. "Tai?" The ground shook.  
  
"Stop it Agumon, you'll cause a cave-in!" hissed Biyomon. There was another shake.  
  
"I don't think it's a cave-in, remember who's duking it out above us?" T.K answered. Suddenly there was an ear-shattering quake and the wall to their left exploded in a rage, firing dirt everywhere. A hail of stone that tore at them came pelting from a few meters behind, they fell from the force, covering themselves in hopes it would be enough to survive from the shocking danger they were suddenly in.  
  
T.K was the first up, to see CyberDatamon lying at the opposite end of the hole, having been shot through the soil, he saw the final phase of Imperialdramon's 'Positron Laser' attack. Gathering his senses, he tugged at Patomon who sat amazed at the impact it had.  
  
"Come on," he whispered.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"WAKE UP!" Eyes sprang open with a yelp. He leaped forward and upright, waking from the terrible dream he had. One that spelled oblivion for his world. To his immediate left was a glaring girl he had seen before but couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't have time to think.  
  
His head exploded from the inside out, throat dry and difficult to breath through he moaned. It was about then, his stomach did back flip whilst running on empty. His spine went stiff and he fell back grabbing his forehead.  
  
"No time for none of that old man," she yelled.  
  
"Oh please no, my head."  
  
"Next time lay off the gin."  
  
"Gin? What have I-?" It wasn't a dream. "Oh no." He prayed something might go right. The tiny resolve of a glass of water was all that happened. He gladly grabbed the glass from the boy.  
  
"Gennai, we need to ask you some questions if that's possible," Izzy said sternly. Gennai stopped guzzling the liquid and looked back at him.  
  
"Izzy," he croaked grimly. "I suppose it's only suiting to let you know. I hoped I'd never have to say though."  
  
"Say what?" Yolei burst in.  
  
"Explain the shadow," he answered bluntly. "I hoped I'd never see it come, but some signs cannot be ignored. The shadow is strong again and it will return."  
  
"Signs? I didn't see anything point out shadow," Yolei teased. "For those that don't have the benefit of knowing what you mean, can you explain please?" Gennai sighed and tried to ignore his hangover.  
  
"The shadow world, a digital layer paralleled to this one, a realm of beings banished years ago, coming back for revenge."  
  
"Do you mean The Dark Ocean?"  
  
"If that's what you have come to call it. Tell tales signs have arisen recently to show the shadow has gained strength and it will come back to reign this land."  
  
"How do we stop it?" Cody asked.  
  
"We don't, the power that sealed the shadow before, destroyed itself, banishing shadow for the first time. First digimon of this world have been seduced by the dark power, now rifts begin to show, connecting the two worlds. Defenders of this world have escaped its clutches-"  
  
"When Kari escaped the Dark Ocean, after Davis and T.K rescued her," Cody interrupted. Gennai nodded. "And when Ken received his crest of kindness?" The old man nodded again.  
  
"You digi-destined have escaped the shadow a number of times, but it seems all is lost this time. All that is left now is for two to fall into darkness."  
  
"Two? Two what?" Yolei asked quickly. "Two of us? And what darkness exactly." Gennai turned from her.  
  
"I don't know," he answered quietly.  
  
"Old man, you're talking about two of our friends in danger, and we need answers now!"  
  
"I don't have them!" Gennai snapped back. "The stories that stand as rules to this don't include the detail. And as for darkness I can't say either."  
  
"Will they be seduced by the Dark Ocean?" Cody asked.  
  
"Maybe, but for the tales to say darkness rather than shadow would tend to suggest otherwise. Perhaps a fall into depths."  
  
"Will they die?"  
  
"I pray not."  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"Dark Electronic Laser!" CyberDatamon retaliated with his big guns. A huge dark energy beam formed from his four tentacle arms comprising a centre of power. The energy was unleashed before it took over the digimon and hurtled straight back at Imperialdramon.  
  
"That one must be new in his book," T.K answered to the attack, he too had checked CyberDatamon's stats on his D3. "Where'd that come from?"  
  
"Hey Guys!" T.K's head snapped round. That was Tai. The blonde haired kid sprinted in that direction.  
  
"Tai!" He bounded down the tunnel faster. At that point, CyberDatamon, sup his head, T.K had just given away their presence.  
  
With a new target in hand, CyberDatamon moved from the gap in the ground and out of Imperialdramon's sight. His metallic arms chased the three digimon and one digidestined, determined to stop them from getting to his subjects. T.K ran so fast he felt his legs hurt.  
  
"Tai!?"  
  
"Right here!" T.K spun his head to the right. Tai stood over a gorge from the main tunnel created by CyberDatamon. It seemed natural and perfect for keeping someone to make sure they don't move.  
  
"Hold on, we'll get you out," T.K's D3 was already out, he and his partner ignored the trembling of the cave as CyberDatamon pounded down the way for them. In a flash, Angemon was there and he took flight. "Biyomon, get Agumon out of here if you can, I'll get Tai and Sora to the top."  
  
"Above them there was another gap, no doubt where CyberDatamon had gone below deck to hide. T.K jumped onto the arm of Angemon and the four took off, Biyomon going up with Agumon.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
'Yes, the power.' Shadows stirred again, it swelled with energies it never had before. Of everything it had suffered, it would be back again. It vaguely heard cheers from outside. They were weak like his servants but none the less it could be heard. They chanted for victory, they chanted for him. It somehow got louder as they sensed the power he had drawn together. 'Shadows, shadows, shadows!' It went on.  
  
He watched on through his instrument of power. The being known as CyberDatamon. He watched him yearn, watched him fight. Intensified his emotions to nature the darkness inside. Self-loathing, hatred, frustration. All of them grew stronger by the minute. The desperation of this digimon made him so easy to manipulate, it was very surprising for an android like digimon. They were usually the most controlled and reserved.  
  
He detached himself from the digimon, he had more than enough to bring himself and his army through. He concocted enough energy to open a locked door to him. For years he looked for a key, and now he decided it was not needed, he would force his way through.  
  
A black energy swirl formed in front of him. It took the form of a black hole, growing in size quite rapidly, in began to take colour. For the first time in centuries, he saw colours bright than grey and was blinded by it. He turned away but kept his concentration. The hole kept growing and his door way could be seen. All that was needed were for the two to fall.  
  
He could almost hear them scream on their way down.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"Take Sora first!" Tai shouted, he offered an unconscious girl to T.K, Angemon stretched a hand out to take her. With out warning. CyberDatamon's arms burst in through the tunnels bringing everything down around them and still they pushed onwards.  
  
Earth came down on top of them and almost immediately, a boulder crashed upon the ledge Tai and Sora were situated. Tai slipped, fell back and off the ground he was on.  
  
"TAI!" T.K shouted. Angemon dived to catch him. The brown haired boy smashed into the side of the gorge and went limp, letting go of Sora.  
  
"No!" T.K spun around to see CyberDatamon there looking over, in a split second he dived after them, taking over Angemon swiftly. Following the other two, he fell into shadow.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Through the luminous light he saw them fall. Did he just lick his lips? Possibly, he waited so eagerly for this. The two body's fell without life towards shadow. Their crests began to glow hard as they fell further and further.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion of dark and light as their bodies hit an invisible barrier and the energy backlash was phenomenal.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
T.K peered down into the light, from where a shockwave came. Not fast enough, Angemon was struck by it and flung through the air, onwards and upwards to daylight.  
  
The two couldn't see what was happening but soon enough they collided with something huge. Then there were more screams besides their own, light for every direction anyway they could see. And then just black. 


	8. The Shadow World

The Remains Of Heaven  
  
Chapter Seven: The Shadow World  
  
By Ryan Bodle  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my story so far but keep sending them in won't you? Okay, this is gonna get weird from this chapter, but stay with me won't you cause I'm planning entertainment all the way through this. If you don't agree, you know where that review button is ^^;  
  
Standard Annoying Disclaimer: Well done, you guessed it. I don't own digimon so don't bother suing. Although you're more than welcome to take up my debts.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
He carried on staring at Gabumon. The cub digimon lay hopelessly unconscious still. Joe had observed Matt watching over his partner for two hours now. He was quite amazed how he could keep his sight locked in one place for that long, focused on his digimon partner.  
  
In Matt's head he had stumbled on the word partner from thinking one thing to the next. Partner. That word suddenly ran a lot deeper to him now more than ever. If they were partners, why was it that Gabumon lay hurt and out cold whilst he stared back in perfect health. Matt didn't have a scratch on him for all the battles they had been through. He moved for the first time since two hours ago, laying a hand on his digimon and gingerly stroked his hand over the fur. He drew it back. Closed his eyes and looked away, opening them at Joe who stood watching dumb founded.  
  
Matt picked himself up and stepped out of the room silently. Joe's gaze followed him and after a delayed reaction the rest of him did.  
  
The three digidestined that had come back to the real world were now in the Ishida's apartment. Kari sat still on the couch; her hands lay on Gatomon, who was on the edge of sleep on Kari's lap. It was a tested and proved theory that when Kari wanted to talk finally, Gatomon would be the first person to talk to.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Joe asked cheerily. A mere guise of his true mood.  
  
"As well as can be expected," Kari replied indifferently. Joe tried to smile but it wore pretty quickly.  
  
"You hungry?" He tried again.  
  
"I don't know, I can't think about that right now."  
  
"How about I fix you something up and if you don't like it, we'll it give to Gomamon? That way nothing's lost."  
  
"Ok." Joe could have sworn he saw Kari shrug. He turned and walked into the kitchen. A back wall, surface with sink and cooker. Every inch covered with piles of plates and boxes, all with an array of dried Chinese or some other take out food.  
  
"Maybe a clean up first."  
  
"Good luck," Matt retorted. "Tried that not too long ago and didn't get anywhere." Joe began searching cupboards.  
  
"With what? I don't see anything to clean with" Matt hesitated before replying.  
  
"Bathroom soap and paper towels?" Joe sweat dropped.  
  
"No wonder, I guess we should get some supplies," Joe went for the door. "Anyone else want to join me in the great outdoors?" There was a silence as Matt turned his neck to Kari who said nothing.  
  
"I think we'll wallow in our own self pity just for now." Joe sighed.  
  
"It's not that bad you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know, it's just a big sting. We'll be here when you get back." Joe saw himself out.  
  
~*~  
  
T.K cracked his eyes open, pure light hitting his retina, he snapped them closed again and gingerly tried again. Cracks of light was let through, he turned away from the source, directly above him and let his eyes adjust.  
  
He could barely remember a thing. He remembered the cave where CyberDatamon followed Tai and Sora into the depths. He suddenly swallowed hard and his stomach jumped over backwards. He hoped that they were ok, then remembered that hope may not prevail this time. He still didn't fear the worst.  
  
He remembered that shockwave that hit him and Angemon, sending them upwards, then just swirling light before he hit something, more screaming. Stop. His memory went blank there so he could only assume he lost consciousness. His eyes had adjusted and he sat up from the tangle his body was in.  
  
His joints and muscles ached from the strange position he was left to lie in. He found himself on top of and under limbs and bodies of Davis, Ken and representing digimon, all in a calamity, still out cold. He figured that's who he hit on the way out. He noticed Biyomon and Agumon, some way away from them.  
  
Form there he took the time to familiarize himself with the immediate surroundings. He saw rock and earth, tightly packed so that it would be difficult to shift and it held in place to bare a roof over is head. was he still in that cave? How did he escape without being hurt in the least? He got up and stood still as he realized his head was not in prime condition, his sight wavering.  
  
Once it came to normal again he turned and looked at the pile of human and mon. He saw chest heave up and down, concluding that they were ok for now. As far as he was concerned he needed to make a plan of action for when the others woke up.  
  
If he didn't, Davis would go blaring off and causing more ruckus no doubt. What was he to do though? He needed a definite line to work along and convince the others it was the right thing to do.  
  
He glanced to his left to see light diminish, obviously it led deeper into the cave. Looking to his right he saw gleams of light stream towards him. An exit, and it seemed nearby. He deemed it safe enough to venture and find out what was all around them beyond this shelter.  
  
He took slow but sure steps. His head still seemed to swim as he wandered further to the source of light, bending round a corner. There was the exit, snow lay right on the entrance. Some was blown in by a chilling wind whilst sometimes it fell gracefully to the immediate step inside the doorway made by rock.  
  
They had reached a cold climate. Funny how he couldn't feel the cold further in the cave, he would have thought that wind would have blown right through. HE gripped his shirt and hugged his clothes tight to his skin. It made no difference, but it felt instinctive to do so.  
  
From desert to snow, he figured they had traveled some way to end up in this temperature. He turned back to the depths of the cave, he figured if he left the other unconscious for too long it wouldn't be good.  
  
~*~  
  
As a vigilant worker of INS inc, Izumi Amiya relentlessly typed at his keyboard, entering coding into the vast super computers that housed a very big database. One owned by the biggest Insurance Companies in the country. Everyone stopped for lunch, he carried on typing away.  
  
His office was a mere closet in which he shut away the world. No light, except that of his monitor, which at current had engulfed his entire face in light, nothing but the glint in his thick glasses could be seen of him.  
  
In the last hour he'd seen glitches in the system he wasn't happy with. He was never happy with glitches, the system was perfect, he had devised it. He carried on typing. He feared an attack on his wonderful, masterminded system, he carried on typing. Was it a new strain of virus? A hacker perhaps? He couldn't tell. He continued typing. Every thing he tried to unveil the mystery just led to more questions and so he typed further.  
  
It had started. There were blanks in records starting to appear. He stopped typing, something had beaten him. Whatever had come, started to wash over like a tidal wave. A wave of darkness swam over. Pixel by pixel, his screen went black.  
  
His mouth hung low as he watched, baffled by the events. "Huh?" he managed. Now in complete dark, events had caught up in his mind. He raised a fist and slammed it down on his desk. "Dammit!"  
  
The next knock was from the door of his office. "Hey Izumi! Something weird is happening to my computer, can you check it out?"  
  
~*~  
  
"So? Where are we?" Davis piped again. T.K blamed the repeated question on the huge head ache Davis felt obliged to tell everyone about, must have affected his brain that much.  
  
"Again Davis, I don't know, but it's some place cold," T.K answered. He wished he never woke him up now. It was just a series of questions since he did.  
  
"So we're still in the digital world?"  
  
"I guess, snow in mid autumn is pretty strange for Odaiba." Ken concluded. "Does anyone else have a signal on their digivice? Mine looks busted." The purple haired kid tapped at the dead screen.  
  
T.K and Davis pulled theirs out, nothing, no power. They couldn't even send an email. "Mine too," Davis slumped.  
  
"Guess we're on our own, no digivice means no digivolving," T.K concluded. "I say the best thing to do is to find out as much about our surroundings as possible."  
  
"Sounds good, do we go deeper into this cave or brave outside?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'm not dressed for snow, so I guess we should check out what's in the cave," T.K suggested.  
  
"It gets pretty dark," Davis commented.  
  
"Awww, you scared Davis?" Davis looked at him discontent.  
  
"You got a light?" It brought a sharp end to T.K's sneering. T.K looked into the cave. Davis was right. Without a torch or something, they wouldn't get far.  
  
"Can we even make a torch from something?" Ken asked. They immediately looked behind Davis, just recently they had grabbed every scrap of wood that lay about. There was a surprisingly plentiful supply inside the cave. Davis lifted one bough, still with its leaves, dried and ready to fall off.  
  
"Agumon?"  
  
"Pepper Breath!" The attack made the branch blaze with flame that licked the fuel around it sumptuously. Davis held it aloft and watched it illuminate the rocky ceiling above them.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked them as he started off. Agumon and Veemon followed, bringing up his flank. At this point, T.K felt a ruffle on his hat, he peered up to see Patamon make himself comfortable.  
  
"You know, one I'll stop wearing a hat."  
  
"Oh no, best keep one, you're hair makes me itch."  
  
"You'd never move though huh?" Patamon raised his chin and smiled proudly before shaking his head. T.K sighed and started off. Ken knelt down and let his hand out. Wormmon, crawled up and perched on his shoulder before glancing at Ken.  
  
"Don't worry Wormmon, you're quite welcome." The digimon chuckled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Man, Joe I never you could cook," Matt let a heavy breath out and supported his expanded gut.  
  
"I picked up a few things, so to say," the eldest digidestined looked to the other side of the table, Kari picked at her plate but otherwise ate a sufficient amount to not be depressed. "Well if we're regrouped, how about going to find Sora and Tai?"  
  
"Most definitely," Matt answered. "But you may want to tear them away from their plates." He pointed to a feeding frenzy, where Gabumon and Gommamon ferociously attacked their plates with a vengeance and wouldn't relent. Just next to them Gatomon watched bewildered. She turned her nose up to them and walked away in a very dignified manor.  
  
Gommamon stopped and looked up in a very surprised look. He held his breath and looked like he was going to throw up, then without warning he exploded, unleashing the loudest belch anyone present had ever heard.  
  
"Whoo!" Gommamon exclaimed. "That's one spicy meat-a-ball Joe!" Joe smacked a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Gommamon."  
  
"Guys, I think we may have a problem," Kari sat upon the couch again and looked endlessly into Joe's laptop. "I can't open a digiport."  
  
"Try again," Matt insisted, he slipped behind her and craned his neck to the screen. "Nothing?" He lifted his own digivice. Neither reacted. He looked at the device in the palm of his hand. "It's completely dead, what about yours Joe?"  
  
"No," Joe answered. "It's lifeless." The laptop screen was dark and motionless.  
  
"Is it even on?" Matt asked. Kari retorted and pointed at the power LED. "Wait, the screen is moving, he pointed at swirling shadows, stirring over the screen."  
  
"What do you suppose it is?" Joe asked.  
  
"Like I'm the expert," Matt replied. "Check it out a white dot," he pointed to the dead centre, a small white pixel stood out, and suddenly exploded to a bigger portion.  
  
Now the laptop came to life, now their digivices came to life. Joe and Matt looked at each other.  
  
"Something big is going on in the digital world," Joe said, grabbing his digivice tight.  
  
"Let's go check it out, Gabumon!"  
  
"Digi-port Open!" Kari thrust her own digivice forward. The screen lit up as the digidestined and their partners were engulfed in light, the familiar feeling of being sucked into the digital world took them and they were gone from the room.  
  
"Where are we going to end up!" Matt shouted as their persons crashed through the light barrier that was a shield between the worlds.  
  
"Primary village!" Kari answered. "That's where we'll find Izzy, Yolei and Cody." They went deaf for a second and all perceptions that they were moving stopped suddenly and they had finished their travel in a matter of seconds.  
  
Joe held his stomach. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he whined.  
  
"Kari, I thought we were gonna end up in Primary Village," Matt drifted through his sentence.  
  
"So did I," Kari answered just the same.  
  
They stood on red dirt, barren and fruitless. Pastures they were used to had gone. For all the eye could see was a dark and desolate place. The mud o which they stood spanned beyond their sight could muster the strength to focus. The only change would be the mountains it ran into.  
  
Mountains, that seemed to once stand so proud and noble, illustrating power of the lands. They now were sad and beaten to a dull grey. Even now they reached out to the sky, equally sullen.  
  
There was a mix of crimson reds like the surface and grey to almost black clouds hanging over the lands. No wind could move them, they were too full of sorrow to move.  
  
"What happened here?" Matt asked. He understood a massive change had undergone the digital world. He could barely begin to know what. "Is this the Dark Ocean's doing?" Kari almost failed to catch her breath.  
  
Gatomon stared blankly at her home, she only snapped to tweak her ears. She turned her head. "I hear something." Not long after, Gabumon growled for the first time ever.  
  
"I smell something, and it's not friendly." They looked toward the mountains and saw a silhouette or rather many bound towards them. They galloped across the plains, each having four legs, thin and yet seemingly so strong, they supported a thin body, many feet above the ground. The only feature to be distinguished from their stare were two golden eyes, gazing blankly at the group they charged.  
  
"Howling blaster!" Gabumon's attack hurtled forward, a blue beam dividing the group as they effortlessly avoided the target area of the blast. They came dangerously close.  
  
Instinctively, Matt stepped in front of Kari and drew a fist, his eyes fixed on the shadowed creatures "Anybody's digivice working?" Matt asked, a determined glare fixed in his eyes.  
  
Joe and Kari took their digivices from their belts and clicked them in unison, none worked. "Looks like we have to do this the hard way with just one digimon," Kari said aloud, she took out her digi-egg.  
  
"Digi-armour energise!" Gatomon became enveloped in a blinding light, the creatures faltered at the purity of it as Gatomon was left in it wake to reveal Nefertimon.  
  
"At least we're not completely defenseless," Matt murmured as he walked upside his digimon partner.  
  
"Matt get back, you'll get hurt," Gabumon told him in a pleading tone.  
  
"Not this time Gabumon, you can't take these things on your own and I'm not going to let you. In any case, I can do as much damage as you right now if not more." Gabumon stayed silent and bent his knees in readiness, he poised both claws in front of him.  
  
Matt left his bawled fist behind him and bent his knees just the same. The shadowed creatures were almost upon them.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon unleashed her attack to the floor in front of the galloping enemy and sent the front row to their knees. With a loud war cry, Matt stepped forward and threw his fist at what he assumed to be the head of the creature and made contact with soft flesh, pushing right through it. The tissue of the creature gave way and reformed it self. Finally Matt's fist reached an almost tougher centre and knocked with just as much force as he hit the dark and soft outer layer, the beast squealed and made the ear quiver.  
  
"What the hell are these things?" Matt exclaimed as his target fell completely, he was overwhelmed in the presence of another.  
  
"Howling blaster!" Gabumon ripped through the skin of another to reveal a pink material underneath. He sent his claw forth, digging into it and drew a strange light pink blood. The deceased shadow creature fell and another had died. "No idea, but once you get past their skin it's easy to kill them!"  
  
"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon ripped through the skin of another from above, seeing the exposed centre, she dove with amazing speed and held out her claws, gripping the body of it and ripping away flesh, the crippled beast fell to it's knees. Matt climbed on top of it and seeing the exposed body, drove his fist forward once more ending the wretched life.  
  
He was overshadowed, looking up in a crouched position, he saw another raise a fore leg and bring it down on him, piercing his shoulder, a blunt end never achieved such a feat. His scream of pain was almost as bad as the creature's.  
  
"Matt!" Gabumon rushed to his aid by slicing at the leg. His claw hit solid rock and the digimon winced but didn't stop. "Howling Blaster!" the energy ripped through the skin again, by now his mouth was burning from the amount of times he'd attacked in such a manor.  
  
And as if a supreme deity had been watching them, a volley of energy shots burst passed the digidestined and into the hearts of the creatures, felling Matt's assailant. Another was ripped to shreds by the blasts.  
  
Seeing that they were outnumbered and overpowered, the last two fled as energy blasts chased them off. With a hurt tone they yelped into the distance.  
  
Matt was held in the lap of Kari by now as Joe looked on at the wound. "It goes right through, we have to get him to a hospital," he looked on. The wound was strange, clean cut and a dark powdered residue was left behind. "That almost looks like infection, but its been a matter of seconds, how can anything start to breed by now?"  
  
"Only that which is neither living nor dead," Necks turned to see a full grown man standing over them. He was tall, dark skinned and muscular. His jaw line was very square and he had a menacing stare about him. He was dressed in rags, amongst his belt he carried a variety of items. Water bottle, knife, electronic equipment, and holstered in his arms a large rifle that looked like it came from a sci-fi movie. Matt almost gasped but failed from lack of strength. He spoke again. "He has been wounded by the shadow, if we don't act fast we'll lose him."  
  
"Who are you?" Joe asked incoherently, staring in awe as if a saviour had arrived.  
  
"That doesn't matter now, we must get him to a person of healing." He knelt and took the burden of Matt from the two and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey wait!" Kari got to her feet, you're to going anywhere with him until we know who you are."  
  
"Care to try your luck," the man spat back. "I'm going to save him, you're free to follow me to shelter." He carried on.  
  
"Something is strange about that guy," Joe spoke silently. "I think its ok to follow him Kari, he just saved our lives by turning up, perhaps he can help Matt." He got up himself and picked up Gomamon.  
  
"Excuse me sir, perhaps you can help us," Joe piped again. "This may sound like a stupid question but we were trying to get to the digital world, you wouldn't know how to get there from here."  
  
"You stand in it's ruminants," the man answered. Blunt and to the point, Joe felt he wasn't up to conversation.  
  
"So this is the digital world?"  
  
"Yes, but we call it by another name, for this place is just a shadow of that glorious time and place," as they peered over a hill, they saw a desolate valley, in the centre what looked like a fortress built on Primary Village." Horrified, Joe let his jaw fall.  
  
"What is this place?" Gomamon asked. Again so blunt the man answered.  
  
"The Shadow World."  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Well that's it until I come up with the rest of it. Show your appreciation or grief by hitting that review button. Please? Pretty please? 


	9. The Remains Of What Once Was: Part One

The Remains Of Heaven  
  
By Ryan Bodle  
  
Chapter Eight: The Remains Of What Once Was  
  
A/N: Many Thanks to all who had reviewed before, and certainly thanks to Miyo86 and Tareei for their recent reviews, I'll get this chapter out just for you guys as you encouraged me so. Hopefully some more people will be interested in leaving a review.  
  
~*~  
  
By sun down, Kari and Joe had followed this stranger into the valleys and it had turned dark and cold quickly. Kari had absently watched the barren lands drift into hills baring patches of grasses and plant life, clutching on for dear life to the soil beneath. Their sihlouettes looked weak and they wouldn't hold for long, it was as if everything was giving up hope around them.  
  
Soon it didn't matter, as everything turned into the same shadow, and the dark engulfed everything. Even the hopeful spirit of the young digi-destined diminished with it. They carried on without questioning this stranger. He seemed to travel on, unaffected by the chill that had now started. Until without warning he halted and gently lay down Matt's body.  
  
"We will need to stop and rest here," he told them. Joe took notice of the surroundings. It was almost impossible to see his hand in front of his face, but he could tell they were amongst dense foliage. The half dead branches of bushes had scratched at him.  
  
"Do we have to stay in these bushes? Can't we find somewhere a bit more open to lie down?"  
  
"Not without being seen," the stranger replied bluntly. He laid out a blanket and moved Matt ontop of it. "Lay here and sleep as much you can, I will watch over you for the night."  
  
Kari had lay next to Matt and tried to look at his face but couldn't see. Only hear the murmurs of him struggling. She could only guess what struggle. Gabumon had fitted himself in between the two, refusing to be away from Matt's side for a single second. He cast off his fur and lay it over his partner and in a silent cry lay down next to him until sleep took over him.  
  
In this time, the digidestined group had placed themselves on the ground and another layer covered them. The stranger had cast his cloak over them. Kari looked over the edges to talk to him.  
  
"Who are you and why are you helping us?" There was silence for a long time before he answered.  
  
"My name is Ark, and for a long time I have battled the shadow that attacked this world, it is why I help any in need in this world now."  
  
"Thank you, Ark." With that she turned her head and closed her eyes for the night.  
  
It seemed as if Kari had closed her eyes only seconds ago, when she opened them, sunlight was there. She used her hands to push herself to a sitting position. Ark stood over the party, shaking Joe awake and the digimon around them.  
  
"Where's Gatomon?" Kari asked, wiping sleep from her eyes.  
  
"She has gone to look for food, a useless effort, but she inisisted," Ark answered. He held his arm as he walked by them.  
  
"What happened to your arm?"  
  
"We were discovered in the night by a scout, it surprised me and I was careless, we must begin to move quickly before a larger party comes looking for it." He stepped over a body.  
  
A black entity lay, slashed through the centre. It had been no bigger than a rookie digimon itself, although it had a cursed appearance. It's round shape was defind by the blackness of its body against the red soil. Two yellow eyes looked ever onwards, empty and pale.  
  
The next thing she was aware of was Matt convulsing. He twitched and startled her.  
  
"Matt!" Gabumon whimpered, holding him as still as possible. "Can't you help him?" The digimon stared helplessly at Ark.  
  
"I don't have the knowledge or power to do so. Our best chance is to get to Primary Village where he can be treated." He stopped to look in the boy's eyes. "He has been pierced by shadow and darkness is slowly eating away at him, turning him to their side. I am not an expert in these things, but I would say he hasn't much longer before he is beyond help, we can't stop just now. Pick yourselves up, we must go now."  
  
At that point a defeated Gatomon returned to the party. "There's not a living thing in sight, we'll starve out here."  
  
"I have only bread to offer you to eat, I am afraid this is all I have until we get to our stronghold, there we can eat and rest properly," Ark informed as he handed a small and disgruntled loaf to Kari. "We should be there within a few hours if we press on. Come"  
  
Again with tired heart and body the young group got to their feet, Ark took Matt again and began to march on. He led them through the valley and further towards Primary Village, and as was easily perceived, not a direct route.  
  
Ark led them to the base of a cliff, which ended the valley they travelled through and then into a cave which served as a tunnel. They ventured up hill through the earth of the world, stopping only once to rest.  
  
There was barely any light to see by in these caves. Joe was vaguely aware that the surface he leant his back against was smooth and not a ragged, tormented rock he expected it to be. It was also very moist, he would have moved but he didn't care for this discomfort. He cherished the feeling of heat rising from the soles of his feet. He couldn't remember the last time walking had become such a task.  
  
In this time he came to think about the world he was now in. It was the digital world but wasn't, as Ark put it. A former shadow of what once was. This had all happened in the few hours that they had spent outside of the digital world. Joe knew passed at a quicker rate than the real world, but he felt that this had passed to quickly.  
  
"Ark? How did all this happen?"  
  
"The shadow came and engulfed the world in darkness, few reamin to with stand it, but we grow weaker everyday."  
  
"I mean can you tell us what happened in full?" Ark paused before replying.  
  
"I will tell you as we walk, we need to start moving again," his voice alwasy seemed vacant as if he was looking to a far off spot and concentrating on it, whilst at the same time, speaking absently mindedly. Stiil it was a stern voice and seemingly commanding.  
  
Joe heard him pick Matt back up and was reluctant to follow but hauled his weight to stand up right and once again a sorrowful company marched onwards and ever upwards as it would seem.  
  
"It had all happened so suddenly and without remorse. Shadow had found its way out of its own wretched world and into this one, instantly claiming it as its own."  
  
"When did this happen?" Ark had to recall that before responding.  
  
"It is now a decade and two since shadow first came."  
  
"Twelve years!?" Kari gasped. "How could the digital world spin twelve years ahead whilst we were out for no longer than eight hours?"  
  
"Easy Kari," Joe answered. "It's hard to tell what time scale the digital works on, when Tai first came from the digital world, it was if he'd been away for fifteen minutes, but we there for weeks."  
  
"It seems that way," Ark added. "The beginning of the end happened swiftly. Quite fittingly, it rose from where everything begins, the end of this world would rise from the creator of life." Joe was about to ask when Ark stopped him. "Primary Village. Having gathered enough energy to cross into this world, it broke down all boundaries and took everything from its world with it.  
  
Darkness poured from the epicentre of digimon birth and flooded this world with its stain, what seemed like a viscous liquid soon began to move of its own accord and from its essence, creatures were born. Creatures of the darkness, they attacked with no remorse. They slaughtered all baby digimon in Primary Village and continued to spread, taking what they could.  
  
Eventually shadow came to contact with those who could defend themselves. Champion, Ultimate alike would join forces to fight the black menace and for a time pushed them back. During in this time the digimon became organised and united against this common foe. They were held back and even faltered under the defenses that come against them."  
  
"Where do you come in?"  
  
"I have been a traveller of this world for many a year, and I became trapped here when shadow came."  
  
"How could you be a traveller, I thought-"  
  
"What of Gennai? He was never digidestined." Joe stopped there. Gennai wasn't digidestined yet he was a wandrer of the digital world.  
  
"What happened to Gennai?" Ark sighed heavily. Joe didn't like that.  
  
"Myself, Gennai and two other humans rallied the digimon troops that had organised and led them against the shadow. The other two were a man named Io and a woman named Faith, they wandered the digital world much the same as I.  
  
And so we led a campaign to banish the shadow. It was a futile attempt. The Shadow Master was far stronger than we ever imagined and smote a large portion of our army. It seemed all was lost, we retreated the mountains and what was left of the forests, awaiting our doom to come from their fortress where Primary Village once was."  
  
"If that's where thei fortress is, why are we headed there?"  
  
"Again not soon after that, something else happened we neve expected. A digimon called Daemon emerged from the shadow world and challenged the shadow lord to likes of which he had never met. There was a chaotic battle in the skies and as they clashed, lightning lit the sky, causing fear amon all.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
He sat in a huddle against the rock. Ark cowered his head. This nightmare would never endand it seemed nobody would come to help. His cloak almost hid from the world, for now he was happy to let it go by in his moment of remorse. A broad sword lay on him, the tip digging into the ground and the hilt laying against his shoulder. He had his knees drawn to his body, a his bulky figure almost concealing it.  
  
A hand reached for it and took it from its cradle before laying it down by him. A pair of hands gingerly raised his cloak and cast it back, revealing a dirty face. His short brown hair still managed to accumulate dirt and his dirtied face barely moved. Brown eyes continued to gaze at the ground. His square jaw locked in a determined position. Determined to sulk where he was, after all he suffered he longed for a moment of self pity but it wasn't to be.  
  
He felt her kiss his forehead softly and he hand come under his chin to raise it. He looked up to Faith and she smiled gently without saying anything. He tried to remain rigid but cracked.  
  
"Damn you, I was quite content to feel pitiful."  
  
"I know, but remember others look up to you for strength," she answered. At that point he caught digimon staring at them within his peripheral sight. He looked her in the eye, those deep purple eyes, they seemed to radiate something that invigorated him. He skin was clear as the sky he hadn't seen in years, he long light colored hair was kept in a bundle and she got up still looking at him. He figured out that message in her eyes.  
  
'I'll always be behind you, all the way,' they told him. She cut her gaze off and walked away from him.  
  
"Thank you Faith," he murmured as she walked away. Ark gathered himself and picked up his sword. It felt heavy in his grasp, he liked it like that, it wrought more destruction on his foe. With one hand he quite easily sheathed it. His broad shoulders and large muscular build suited a sword such as that.  
  
Garbed in tattered robes he walked furthe into the dim day light and looked at the grey clouds. Grey for two years now and they had never changed. He saw various digimon gathered around the mountain paths and caves they sought refuge. He gazed down at the fort of the once village and glared at it, trying to intimidate the black and jagged edges, its every tooth, claw that the building bore on it walls. Then they shook, or so he thought those walls moved. He liked to think his mere look caused it to tremble but instinctively he grabbed his hilt.  
  
Several digimon got up and looked to the castle. Ark expected scouts to come back to him now. He hoped they were as fast as they ever were at monitoring the enemy and reporting to them. As soon as he could order a response a flying digimon approached him from below. He looked stern to the winged demon looking digimon.  
  
"Harpymon, what news?" Harpymon hovered and screeched.  
  
"Something else has risen from the shadow world, it has challenged the Shadow Lord. It killed several of his servants and many are being called back to the castle to defend it."  
  
Ark then acknowldged Faith's presence next to him. She looked over to the castle. A stunted Gennai was soon on his other side and Io paced up behind them. Io was shorter than Ark with hair kept just as short although it was a much lighter brown. His long overall garments held various scrolls of paper he had written notes down on and the inner pockets carried all sort of gadgets and useful tools he picked up on his travels. Gennai cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"It seems Daemon has found his way back to the digital world as well," he croaked watching two dreadful figures shoot towards the heavens, hands locked in combat. "If anybody is strong enough to defeat this shadow lord, it will be him."  
  
"Close competetion?" Ark asked. Gennai nodded feintly. Ark spun on his heel. "This is probably the best time to strike." He told Io. The smaller man definately agreed with a determined look and short nod. Ark made his way through the crowd gathering at the path edge.  
  
Faith called up to Harpymon, "tell everyone ahead of us, we march to Primary Viallge!" Haprymon nodded and several other scouts disembarked from the crowds to spread the news. Ark followed by Gennai and Io in tail began to lead the remaining armies of the free digital world down the mountains and to Primary Village.  
  
Again with Io and Gennai on his flank, the digimon formed an army behind him, ready to march to battle. He drew his sword and held it in front of him, the metal glinting under what light there was. Io held a long and finely crafted staff, he played with, coming to gripps with its shape and weight, wielding it like a master. ennai, himself bore a sword and shield, the sheild wielded a device of digivolution. And then from above, Faith rode upon an Aquilamon, she too wielded sword and shield.  
  
Death continued to clash above them, as Gods dueled for domination. Daemon and the Shadow Lord were still at grips with one another, each pushing strength and might into their grip and force, each trying to make the other yield.  
  
It was as much a surprise that many looked up to see Daemon return, but what was more bewildering was the sight of the Shadow Lord. None had seen its shape or appearance and lived to tell the tale until now.  
  
His face had taken the form of of an evil helm, it spiked and sharp edges seemed to form into a malicious glare. His body was broad and powerful, exceeding that of the greatest of digimon. His entire body glistened black as the huge muscles tensed against the force of Daemon. There was nothing to speak of his lower body, for it was nothing but a cloud of thick, black smoke.  
  
The two broke their deadlock and seperated. Glaring at each other with eternal hatred. Daemon summoned his scythe and the Shadow Lord summoned lightning, instantly directing the bolts at his foe. Daemon reared his scythe expertly, spinning the staff of his waepon quickly, the whirlwind created seemed to absorb the blast.  
  
At this moment, the mass of the digimon army passed under them, the Shadow Lord growled at them. "This is you doing!?" He summoned another blast to his fingertips and aimed straight down at them. Daemon, in quick reflex, moved to take the blow quite effortlessly. He laughed manically.  
  
"Oh no Deneathor, they act of their own will," Daemon responded. "But far be it from me to stop them just yet, when they'll do me the favour of cleaning out your rats from my new castle." Deneathor, Th Shadow Lord snarled.  
  
"You will not beat me today Daemon!" He lunged forward and swiped with his vicious claws. Daemon blocked the deadly claws with his scythe, but the force of the charge was too much to stand against and they both plummeted towards the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
A great shadow formed from above. As the digimon masses routed across the plains, several arched up to see the large shape of Daemon and Shadow Lord hurtle to the ground at terminal velocity. From above, they scattered like insects to avoid the impact zone. Most made it away but some were caught in the tremendous shockwave made by contact.  
  
A large circle formed around the two fighting Dark Lords. Faith upon Aquilamon floated from above watching with a nervous look. Ark had come back to rally his troops when he found the two locked in mortal combat.  
  
"You pathetic digimon and your pathetic army will not stand up to me in a million years!" Deneathor growled.  
  
"I have waited long enough for my time to rise, I will take what is mine," Daemon answered. He turned to the digimon and Ark in particular. "Destroy the beings of the castle!"  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Ark asked.  
  
"You can't, I'm not promising anything expect Deneathor will be dealt with."  
  
"Deneathor?" Ark asked, at that point the Shadow Lord lunged again. Daemon caught his forearm and redirected the momentum, sending him into the air.  
  
"The Shaowed One, I will deal with him, take the fortress from those rats that follow him!" Daemon took to the sky. Ark growled, if Daemon would win then it would be an even more powerful foe to deal with. He snarled.  
  
"We move! He ordered and turned on his heel to a dash for the front line. The mass of the digimon army followed with a war cry. Faith swooped low.  
  
"Was that wise Ark?"  
  
"No, but I see no choice. If we at least take the fortress, we'd have a defensive advantage once more. And if that Shadow Lord is gone then maybe these barriers of this world will lift and help will come." Faith nodded as she bit her lip and Aquilamon rose to the sky again. "Meramon! Blast their doors down!"  
  
A charging Meramon reared his fist. "Fireball!" A large fireball shot forth towards the large doors of the blackened fortress and dented the surface, it seemed to made of skull much tougher than ever predicted.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon followed up the attack, his blast pummeling the door to oblivion he drew his sword, Ark wielded his high as Shadow poured from the doors to defend their strong hold. Both armies clashed with such impact many were knocked from their feet by it. Data and dark matter exploded all over the place yet no sign of crimson blood.  
  
Ark sliced through three beings in a mighty swipe and brought his balde back to parry a slash, his boot kicked the being, he drove the tip of his sword to the ground to finish it. Taking a breath he lunged forward and made a deadly swipe, felling more of the beasts, he made his way into the corridors of the castle.  
  
Faith rode towrds the battlements of the fortress, leading the winged digimon to combat. She kept a steady course as the shadows hurled missiles at the oncoming attack. Without any war cry she drew back her blade. Here she knew, would be the last stand for all free digimon.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ain't I a stinker? Well I left it there for two reasons. 1) With everything I planned to put in this chapter I thought it best to spread it out over two. 2) I didn't want to leave you waiting forever for this chapter. Tell me what you think of it won't you?  
  
I promise to have the next chapter out before Christmas and will try before this month is out. Till then, see ya around. 


	10. The Remains Of What Once Was: Part Two

Th Remains Of Heaven  
  
Chapter Nine: The Remains Of What Once Was Part II  
  
By Ryan Bodle  
  
A/N: I'll just jump straight into this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any related characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
~*~  
  
With swift poetry, Faith swung her blade in a lethal arc, severing the heads of shadow that protected the battlements of the fortress and carried on through into the sanctum of its walls. Missiles increased upon her and Aquilamon took to the skies above, circling for another attack.  
  
The second descent brought more rath than the first as Faith dismounted in one motion as Aquilamon dove further. Upon the battlements, Faith lead a companionship of smaller winged digimon. He shield protected her from the dnagerous claws of the shadowed creatures, her back protected by those digimon with her. Bringing her shield back, she once again brought down her blade, splitting a creature down the middle and back to her guard.  
  
The small number of shadows there took one galnce of the determined crew and fled from battle. Without numbers the cowardly shadow ran from harm. Faith spoke behind her. "Find the entrance and clear what with stands in the way for the others!" She dashed forward in leadership.  
  
~*~  
  
Ark threw his sword forward again and again. His ferocious and animalistic swipes cleaved through more darkness only to have two replace it. He had underestimated the amount of numbers they had in the fortress, they had grown certainly. Beside him, Leomon had a drawn his blade and was swiping at the mass just as dangerously.  
  
"Fireball!" Meramon shot forth another attack and the two ducked as it ripped through numbers. Since the beginning, Ark had found two trusty lieutenants in these two digimon and they never failed to hold his flank. He felt he couldn't hold out much longer and hoped that the inital attack pattern would fall into place any time now. He felt his feet vibrate, this was it.  
  
He grinned and shared a satisfied look with Leomon before they put their weight onto their back legs and held their swords defensively. The shadows started forward and suddenly the vibrations turned to tremors, tremors to an earthquake. The three warriors heading the assualt stood firm whilst the enemy lost their balance.  
  
The ground ruptured and from the epicentre appeared Ankylomon. Ark quickly threw himself through the air to take maximum advantage of the surpise they landed on the enemy. He made a horizontal sweep at his waist line as he descended, felling many a creature. Like a madman he swung his heavy blade, yet he mastered it. It was such a strange combination, that it almost seemed beautiful.  
  
His passion carried him through the ranks of the shadow. Leomon and Meramon formed tightly behind him. The beast digimon slicing effortlessly through the numbers with his blade, the fire digimon burning to a cinder all in his path.  
  
~*~  
  
From outside the battlements of the fortress, Gennai and Io stood at ground, several feet away from the vast spanning walls. They looked at each other and nodded. Gennai raised his sword. "Monochromon!" With that the dinsaur digimon charged down the castle, not daring to stop as he reared his head straight for it at a break neck speed.  
  
A thunderclap was made at collision as the tough exterior was cracked and fragmented but never completely faltered. The initial attack was followed up by a large green digimon wielding a club. A low roar started in his throat as he charged in behind and full speed, he began to swing his weapon and it clashed and pierced the walls, making a hole for attack.  
  
Immediately behind, as he suspected, there were shadow sentries. "Pummel Whack!" With lightning speed, Ogremon sent fists of fury into them, destroying a creature with every blow. Not too soon after, digimon poured through to attack the defendants. The shadow fortress was to be taken.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
They passed from under the confines of the cave and came to an over hang that watched over the valley of dead. In the middle stood a black fortress that marked Primary Village. Ark indicated to wards it and carried on his path.  
  
"Why are we going that way I thought you said it was their base?" Joe asked.  
  
"Was," Ark answered. "Now it is the only safe place for us to keep safe." He pressed onwards and led them now downwards into the valley. It was not long before a shadow cast over them, Joe looked to the skies and saw a winged beast descend upon them.  
  
"Help has come at last!" Ark exclaimed. "It is Unimon!" The party came to a stop as the winged digimon landed gently.  
  
"Ark, it is you, thank the Sovereigns. You hadn't returned for days, we thought you were lost."  
  
"Nay, I have found some travellers who are in need of help, good Unimon." Ark laid Matt on the floor for Unimon to see.  
  
"He is wounded by shadow, and for some time it seems, surely he is lost."  
  
"No he's not!" Kari was quick to protest. "We must be able to save him!"  
  
"Unimon, take him to Faith, she will be able to help him, I know it," Ark laid Matt on Unimon's back and with a newly made saddle. "Fly fast for his time is short, and send help for us."  
  
"Wait!" Gabumon protested. "Let me go with him!" Joe helped the small digimon onton Unimon's back. Without further word, Unimon took flight, along with Matt and Gabumon.  
  
"Come, whilst we press on, I can tell you of the shadow falling," the group left behind began to move once more.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Like something possessed, Ark drove his blade further into the mass of shadows, cutting through flesh and disecting the one body in front of him which turned out to be many in one moving whirlpool. Their claws reached for the feel of his own flesh, eager to tear his abdomen to shreds, his sword kept them at bay whilst he even succeeded in pushing them back.  
  
Leomon and Meramon took his flank still and held steady, never failing to protect Ark when the creatures pushed forward. They're progress seemed to slow. Ark felt the shadows becoming more concentrated.  
  
"We must be nearing their central command!" Ark shouted. "Push forward!" He heard Leomon begin to growl beside him and fell back from his position.  
  
"Fist Of The Beast King!" With much of his energy kept in reserve, Leomon focused much power into his attack and the powerful blast ripped through the hordes of the shadow creatures. Leomon had drained himself and fell to one knee.  
  
"Leomon!" Ark had dropped to his aid.  
  
"I am too tired, go on!" Leomon sent Ark forward into the fray. Meramon had held up the diminshing forces, further creating a weakness in their defense by enlarging his flames ten fold.  
  
"Take this shadow down!" Ark roared. An entourage of Gazimon behind them formed as a unit and charged with the leader, holding aloft his glimmering blade.  
  
~*~  
  
With motions that were like a symphony, the rapier wielded by Faith pierced and sliced the bodies that come before her. With her personal guard of select few, they kept her safe from harm. Pixiemon, as a bullet zipped through bodies, ripping them to shreds and moved with great speed. His small bulk taking out as much as he could.  
  
Fairymon, a new addition to the ranks stood rightly by Faith's side. Standing to an equal five foot six with Faith, she bore four heavenly wings that shone, creating just a golden sihlouette of her and a golden staff fought off the devilish hordes.  
  
"Their ranks are becoming thicker!" Fairymon shouted in a two tone voice.  
  
"We must be nearing their throne!" Faith answered. "Ark should be nearby, we can join with their numbers."  
  
"Right," Fairymon looked over her shoulder. "Push forward!" A regiment of digimon were gathered behind them. They were considered the militia of the digimon foces. Ark had refused to take them under his wing as his own soldiers, yet they fought all the same, for their own future. With strength renowned from their leader's courage, they doubled their efforts and joined the front line of Faith and her guardians.  
  
~*~  
  
A very stale Gennai stood staring at the fortress, its battlements empty and the foundations semed to shake from the fights that raged inside. Io stood next to him, more apprehensive.  
  
"It seems Ark and Faith are pushing them back," Io said. Gennai didn't look to him, just a groan of agreement in his throat.  
  
"Send in the artillery units to fortify the lower levels where we have breached," Gennai instructed. Io nodded and raised hi right arm to a squadron of Tankmon.  
  
"Secure the lower levels!" With that, the tankmon started their creeping chant and their mechnical joints urged them forward with new purpose. Io turned to his left, a battalion of Guardromon stood awaiting instructions. "I'll take my unit to support Ark and Faith." He looked to Gennai for approval, yet Gennai said nothing and did nothing but continue to stare at the fortress.  
  
Io walked away, amongst the bronze coloured androids. "Guardromon, we are to venture to the fortress' throne room and offer heavy artillery support to Ark and Faith's squadrons. Move!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The many voices answered. Io climbed upon the back of one and unsheathed his blade. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it for the first time.  
  
"Forward!" With perfect rythmn, the Guardromon paced forward, making craters with their foot prints. Gennai barely watched them march off to war. With nobody beside him he turned his gaze to what really scared him. He felt safe that he didn't have the other three to worry now as he saw the ultimate battle between Daemon and the Shadow Lord, as yet unnamed but by no means to be ignored.  
  
Thunder clapped as their wrath met one another. The tremors almost ricocheted off of the surface. The two were evenly matched, the outcome could come in disasterous scales, it now a battle of will. Who had the longest desire to live and reign for the other wouldn't let their enemy go breathing.  
  
Daemon retracted his scythe to unleash it in a devastating blow, the Shadow Lord stopped it with a single hand before the deadly blade came back his way and using his free hand punched Daemon several feet through the air. A shocked and outraged Daemon immediately closed the distance and swipped his deadly weapon, the futile block of the Shadow Lord did nothing to lessen the pain inflicted.  
  
A shriek escaped violently form the Shadow Lord as matter was torn from his being. He threw his head back as he gripped the deep gash in his arm. Daemon rushed forward, grabbing the Shadow Lord by the throat. Then with cataclismic force, Daemon drew back his arm and threw his foe to the earth. The resulting collision caused a great earthquake as the Shadow Lord broke through the levels of dirt, his body taking the brunt force that was needed to do so.  
  
Daemon, would not let up on his enemy, it was quite apparent that Shadow Lord would vanquish him in this world if he gave him the chance. He charged downwards through the quake that was made at terminal velocity. Again he drew an arm back and clenched a fist. A war cry emerged from his throat.  
  
Shadow Lord, lay stunned and hurt at the bottom of a creviss, deeper than any being had gone in the digital world. Seering heat surrounded him and further dampened his senses as he tried to recover from the devastating blow he had survived. He could only keep his concentration on one thing. A cry of hatred above him. His blurry vision focused on a meteor coming to him, the colors of red and purple in its tail. till he could see only that it was a cloak, and a wretched being was concealed inside.  
  
He could not trust his vision for now and closed his eyes, he trusted his will and waited. With barely a second to react, he raised his hands, they caught the fist of Daemon and stopped the devil digimon in his tracks as another sonic boom crashed through the area from the impact.  
  
"What?" A bewildered Daemon demanded. The Shadow Lord opened his minimalistic red eyes and they narrowed at Daemon. The aggrovated devil digimon roared again and struck with other fist, which was caught again as Shadow Lord freed one palm. This tim the darkest creature growled and with all his might, threw back Daemon, back up the trench that was made.  
  
He summoned his energy about him. every ounce of strength his body possessed, he demanded be focused. Daemon, was taken back by this and watched how he did so, a barrier forced him from nearing the Shadow Lord in this time, whilst he was vulnerable. With no oher choice Daemon flared himself with his life force and summoned it to his hands.  
  
The two rivalling energies grew larger and the energies pushed against each other as both figures set i upon themselves to destroy each other with every drop of destructive energy in their body.  
  
Till what seemed to them, a star fell. Yet it could be no star for it was too small to be from the sky. It was an angelic tear that plummeted down the into the cavern of their battle and looked to come between them. It was a being who shone so bright, they could not see him.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot let you destroy each other in this way," a voice croaked from him. The two apocolyptic foes snarled at the being as his light became brighter and soon engulfed everything.  
  
Inside what looked to be the throne room of the fortress, Ark stood on the stair case that led to a grand chair made from black stone and gave triumphant roar as he saw the remenants of the shadow army fled their base. The victorious digimon joined him bar the robotic Guadromon led by Io.  
  
At that point, their win was blessed by a rocket of sublime gold light, emerging from the earth. Ark had hoped it was the release of darkness in this world, but knew it would be something far more sinister. Only a heart of good would release such light. There was an earthquake that made all falter on their feet and then silence.  
  
No longer could Ark here the tremors of Daemon and the Shadow Lord in combat, there was no deafening rumble of immense power being exchanged. Just an unnerving sound. Faith stood next to Ark and looked at him with anxiety. Ark somehow knew what had happened. In destroying the two evils, a life was sacraficed.  
  
"Gennai," he said with such sorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
There was no more from Ark. Joe raised an eyebrow, that was such a strange ending to a tale. He barely took notice of his surroundings. Now they were in the civil confines of the fortress, once belonging to the shadow creatures, the surviving digimon had made it their home and as comfortable as they could possibly make jagged rock.  
  
The black walls did little to keep your spirit where it was, in fact it would have a negative effect on you if anything. They spanned high distances in all directions, blocking hostile forces from sight. The courtyard was charred black from spite of the world and would never again bare the fruit of grass and crop, it was a sad thing.  
  
"That's it?" Joe asked. Ark took his time yet again to answer as he led them through the courtyard.  
  
"Gennai sacraficed his own life force to destroy both Daemon and the Shadow Lord, there was celebration of victory and rememberance for the fallen, the shadow still remains and we smite their number as best we can but we do not know how many there are. Too many perhaps and we thank the sovereigns they have the little intelligence to mass together."  
  
"But if this Shadow Lord is gone, shouldn't the digital world start to return to normal?"  
  
"We don't know anything of the shadow and its nature, the way it works, until we do, we cannot form theories. If what you say is true, then the Shadow Lord still lives, and that scares me."  
  
At that precise moment a bright looking character amongst the somber crowd began makin her way to them. Shouting joyfully at them.  
  
"You made it back! I thought you were dead for sure!" She beamed. She looked at Joe and Kari with expceptional glee. "And you found them!"  
  
"Faith, this is Joe and Kari," he intorduced. "I found them wandering the digital plains." He spoke quickly. Faith's smile started to lose its potency as she looked at Ark with some confusion. Ark remained stoic. After much delay she turned to the doubtfully and bowed.  
  
"Its an honour," she said. "You must forgive me, I have errands about the fortress," she excused. Then with a wide smile she turned and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kari asked stunned.  
  
"Nothing, she is returning to help your friend heal," he answered. "It seems we got him here in time, she would not be so happy otherwise."  
  
"Matt!" Kari exclaimed. "Where is he, we have to see if he's ok!" Ark smiled gently, the first time he ever showed a sign of emotion.  
  
"Please follow me!" he answered. He led them off again. Kari followed without question, Joe was in tale but he wore the signs of a growl on his face. He didn't like the way Ark was lying to him one bit, he knew he was lying if Kari couldn't see it. It was all capped off by the way Faith reacted at them. He couldn't comprehend why Ark was being the way he was despite everything tht had happened, he just knew he'd sleep with one eye open and keep his back against the wall.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: DUN!DUN! DUUUUUUNNN! If it comforts you, Matt is quite alright as Ark explained and we'll get to more of that later. Next chapter: Davis, Ken and T.K discover where they are and alot more than they bargained for, especially when their digimon can't digivolve. Kepp reading! Keep reviewing! 


	11. Fear Of the Dark

The Remains Of Heaven Chapter Ten: Fear Of the Dark By Ryan Bodle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any associated characters.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is it me, or this a very long tunnel?" A disheartened Agumon asked the group. Nobody answered as they continued to press on. For the last half hour at least, they had marched in silence, until Agumon had broken it.  
  
With tired arms, Davis looked at the torch he carried. "Guys, maybe we should turn back soon, this thing is nearly burnt out." It was down to the nub that Davis carried and he felt the heat starting to cook his skin.  
  
"Wait, I see something!" Biyomon exclaimed flying ahead of the group. The rest took cautious steps forward. They started to make out straw and dried grass, strewn around a cove in their path.  
  
"Whatever digimon's living here must be living rough for a good reason," T.K said as he came into the opening. A small beam of light creaked down through rocks as well as a breeze.  
  
"Who would live in a place like this?" Ken asked walking around the back of T.K. Patamon turned.  
  
Davis appeared, slowly edging forward with the torch, casting what little left light they had into all the corners. "Looks like no one's home." The bedding material began to thicken in its presence until it made a lair in the corner.  
  
"Looks cosy," Patomon remarked looking at the den before him. The was a howling wind that blew straight through the tunnel and the torch began to flicker to a minimal flame. Instinctively Davis began to protect the fire and tried to mother it as best possible.  
  
"Somebody get that dried grass will you?" He asked as he shielded it with his body. Ken had grabbed a handful and with Davis began to kindle a larger flame. They concentrated well whilst T.K looked over their shoulders, until he became distracted by a noise. He turned his head behind him.  
  
"What's the matter T.K?" Patomon asked looking down from the nest he had made.  
  
"I heard something," he said staring curiously at the bed made of straw. "There's something in there." Just then there was a scratching noise and the bedding moved. "Guys?" He asked over his shoulder as he eyed the lair.  
  
"What is it?" Davis asked.  
  
"There's something in the dried grass," he answered. Just then a tiny head emerged. Eyes barely noticeable in the dark and they were so small, you would not have noticed them in daylight, all that could bee seen was a little of white fur and then it began to purr almost before a yelp escaped its lips.  
  
"It looks like a pup," Ken said as he saw from a distance. T.K got nearer for a better look and started to reach out for it gently. "T.K, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ken told him with a stammer in the last of his words.  
  
A low growl came to his right, T.K looked round to see a bigger, firmer and tenacious creature there, teeth bared and its tail raised as it stood on all fours. T.K backed off to the numbers of his friends whilst the beast swept in on the lair, cutting them off from it, then returning to its task of fending the digi-destined off.  
  
"What digimon is that?" T.K asked silently.  
  
"Its not a digimon," Ken replied.  
  
"What?" Turning to Davis who had asked the question, he said with worry. "We're not in the digital world. That's a wolf!"  
  
~*~  
  
After being led through a maze of bodies, harrying around what could only be a court yard, Ark began to lead Kari and Joe through a mass of corridors, each looking like the last until he pushed open a charred black door.  
  
In side the room was small and quaint. A single bed where Matt lay still as stone was made from rudimentary craft, like there was no carpenter available. Still the soft mattress looked comfortable enough and the young man had stopped his stirring. His bad dream had ended and he rested peacefully. An equally peaceful Gabumon sat by the bed side on the floor, watching over the digidestined. He turned his head to the entrants and smiled weakly yet with such happiness and dried tears showed in his eyes.  
  
"That was quick," Kari said, "I thought a serious wound like his would have taken longer to heal." Faith sat on a stool at the bed, wiping his brow with a cloth.  
  
"The shadow cannot harm the body, only change it. And it cannot do that until it has claimed the heart." She explained. "He's strong, he must have been holding on for something to resist the darkness for so long. He has a strong heart." And turning to Kari she added. "I warrant you do to." Kari wasn't quite sure how to respond. Faith got up to leave, "expect to see him fit to walk about by tomorrow morning." Then with ark in tow she left the room.  
  
"He'll be alright, he's strong, just like Faith said," Gabumon said softly, watching over his partner with both compassion and wonder. Kari knelt by him.  
  
"You stayed by his side the whole time Gabumon, he'll be so happy and proud with you I'm sure." She lay a hand on his shoulder and he nuzzled his face against it.  
  
"Guys, I don't want to break up the moment, but I think we need to take some time to think about our next move," Joe spoke up. The others were silent, he hung his head. "Sorry."  
  
"No, you're right," Kari replied. "We have to look for the others sooner or later, we should see if Ark and Faith will help us, maybe we can set out tomorrow by the time Matt's recovered completely. I'll go ask them."  
  
"No I'll go!" Joe said insistently, blocking the door from Kari, surprising her. "You stay here with Gabumon." He made a hasty retreat to the corridors and followed echoes of voices he knew to be Ark's and Faith's. He decided to step quietly down the hallway and eavesdrop the argument going on.  
  
"I can't believe you've lied to them!" He heard Faith. "You prayed and cursed all this time and they finally show up and what do you do? Deny them!"  
  
"I'm not going to make any excuses for what I've done Faith."  
  
"Don't call me that!" The woman spat back. "Not anymore."  
  
"I can't do it Faith, after telling them of what happened to this world it just surfaced my feelings, I can't look at them anymore."  
  
"You're disgusting, I can't believe you'd turn your back on them, they didn't do it to you, despite all this time, they never did. It wasn't their fault!"  
  
"I know it wasn't!" The man shouted back with absolute fury. "But their short time here cannot undo the anger I've held all this time!"  
  
Joe had heard enough, he gritted his teeth and with a firm look pushed the door open. It didn't make a sound but he revealed himself amongst the shouting and the two looked to him. Ark still mad glared at him.  
  
"Spy on us will you!?" He shouted. "You're worse than I give you credit for."  
  
"If I was spying Ark, I would have left before you even knew I was here," Joe answered with surprising menace. "Have I done you an unspeakable wrong in a past life? Because I've never done anything to deserve this hatred from you now."  
  
At that moment Ark was angered enough to cut Joe down where he stood. His hand reached the hilt of his sword and at the last moment he steadied it before he unsheathed his weapon. Then with a grunt he stormed past Joe.  
  
Joe's heart thundered in his chest but his stance hadn't changed and neither had his mood. For the first time in his life, he was furious. "No, this isn't over," he told Ark.  
  
"It is for me," Ark responded abruptly. Joe caught him up as Ark walked a lengthy corridor and with volume he never thought he had screamed with authority.  
  
"Hida Iori! You face me right now!" The sound echoed through the entire fort and out into the entire digimon camp. Ark stood still for a moment, his eyes tried to look as far back without him turning. And then with reluctance he turned and looked at Joe. Then with a sterner and much quieter voice, he said. "Didn't your Grandpa ever tell you the worst thing you could ever do in this life is to lie to somebody?"  
  
Ark's features softened. He stood in silence at this moment with surprise. The younger man knew who he was and it was a shocking development. With nothing to say, he retreated into the depths of the fortress beyond Joe's ability to follow. Soft steps behind him made Faith's presence known.  
  
"I'm sorry Joe," she said, almost in tears. "Please don't be mad with him."  
  
Joe breathed a heavy sigh. He let his frustration drop and turned to face her tearful face. "It's ok Yolei," he said back. They looked at each other for some time before Yolei or Faith could bare it no longer and collapsed on his shoulder, crying a hundred tears. Feeling alienated by this action, Joe at first awkwardly held her, before slipping naturally into a consoling embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
Davis, Ken and T.K along with the five digimon that accompanied them backed off with their arms held out in front submissively, where they had them. For the moment, the wolf looked quite content to let them do so all the while they were so near. Then after they had reached a good twenty feet, it began to follow them, stalking their movements, ushering them further out of the cave.  
  
"Anybody have any ideas?" Davis asked. The wolf barked madly at his oral communication and he ducked further behind his hands for a second and peeped back over. Nobody else dared speak until Ken saw the exit behind him.  
  
"Relax, its just protecting its young, once we leave it will leave us alone," he said neutrally. Another wind blew forcefully through the tunnel again. The wolf stopped and sniffed the air about it. Then growling over its shoulder turned and bounded down the tunnel.  
  
"What was that about?" T.K asked. To answer him, the deafening barks shattered down the tunnel in echoes. More than one wolf was there.  
  
"More attackers," Ken concluded.  
  
"She sounds out numbered," Davis added. Ken nodded at that with a concerned look. T.K looked over at Davis.  
  
"She?"  
  
"It must the mom," he answered. "Come on." He started back down the tunnel.  
  
"Davis! Are you crazy?" Ken asked.  
  
"Wanna take a quick vote?" Veemon asked taking after his partner. Davis aimed a short kick at the blue digimon, quite unimpressed with the joke.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to bail him out again," T.K said as he followed him. Ken with not much choice took off last to the rescue. He saw the brown haired boy waving the barely lit torch at two wolves, pushing them back. Then the outline of Agumon came up by him and Biyomon by his head. But as much as they tried, they couldn't get a shot through Davis' maniac swinging.  
  
With little thought he ran up behind him quickly and allowed Wormmon to the floor. "Wormmon!" He said and instinctively his partner rolled under Davis and let out his attack.  
  
"Sticky Web!" Instantly, a spread of viscous silk was laid out in front of him and caught the two attackers by surprise, holding them still. Ken grabbed Davis by the arms and stopped him swinging.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
Both Agumon and Biyomon let out their attacks against the invaders, catching them with a stinging burn and whilst freeing them of their bonds, causing them to turn tail and flee. Their wails sounding through the tunnel.  
  
"What were you going to do once your flame went out?" Ken asked smug. Davis didn't care, he slumped against the wall and looked back. There, the mother wolf was licking a wounded leg, regarding the digidestined before limping away.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?"  
  
"Thank you I guess," Ken said. "I doubt she trusts us still, but it would be nice to know she's not going to attack us."  
  
Down the tunnel no sound was made and the three agreed it was not a good idea to follow the wolf. They sat and rested for a moment. The brittle wind still howled down the tunnel and the coldness bit at them, causing the three boys to pull their clothes tighter. "We can't stay here," T.K said. "We'll freeze to death."  
  
They were all barely dressed for any weather below a slight chill let alone the snows outside. "Where do we go though?" Ken asked them. Davis stood up.  
  
"That way," he said firmly. The other craned their necks at where he pointed. There was a smoke trail lifting to the sky. "We better go while the weather's at its best."  
  
There was no eagerness to go out there. All three boys and five digimon were totally under prepared for the weather but each knew staying was suicide. At least now there was little wind and the chill seemed to be lessened by an open sky with the sun there. Ken came to another realisation.  
  
"Believe it or not, there's a he risk of sun burn here, don't look down to the snow and try to keep covered up."  
  
"How in the world-?" Davis started.  
  
"The UV rays that cause sun burn are particularly more vibrant because they reflect straight off the white snow and back up at you, lets move quickly and we'll have nothing to worry about." With that Davis nodded and led the party out into the wilderness for the one sign of civilisation.  
  
No food, no water and the perfectly clear scene that they were in a hostile land with little to no idea of how to survive. Davis swallowed hard, even against Mega digimon with maniac tendencies for world domination, this was the first time in his life he feared for his life as well as everyone else's.  
  
~*~  
  
Now recovered from her emotional moment, an adult Yolei had walked Joe through the halls, deeper into the fortress that they occupied. Joe had wanted to see Io or as he figured, Izzy since he got here. He never knew Cody to be so hot-headed, but he knew Yolei to be more temperamental and thought Izzy just the same. They had soon begun a downhill walk and Joe couldn't stand the silence. Just the steady beat of an echo. Footsteps he made, she stepped to lightly to make them.  
  
"What has he been doing down here?" Joe asked, trying to make something ease how awkward he felt.  
  
"Looking for a way to return things to normal using his computer," she answered. "But more importantly, a way to go home."  
  
"Why didn't you just use your digivices?" Joe asked. Yolei smiled almost as if it were a joke but remembered he never knew how they struggled.  
  
"When the shadow was released from its cage, our digivices stopped working."  
  
"Ours too, but they worked after a while, maybe yours do again now," he suggested.  
  
"I thought they might," she added. "But I tried when I had seen you come back to us in the courtyard. They still lie dormant, waiting for the spirit of a child to use it." Joe didn't know what she meant by that.  
  
It seemed she talked a lot like Cody now older. More proper of some sort of "Ye olde" tongue that sounded quite elegant from her. He wanted to ask where that came from but decided against it. There was a lot he wanted to know but best not ask. As far as he could tell, they had been through hell that dragged on over years when it passed by in just four hours to him. It was amazing if not tragic.  
  
They finally reached the inner sanctum, down one long corridor, a single door led to the heart of the mighty base and a dim glow radiated through the cracks of the entrance. Without thought, Yolei had opened the door and stepped inside. Joe a little more apprehensive as he entered.  
  
Various stacks of machinery covered the walls, leaving little natural Earth showing and there was little light except that which came from the three monitors that were sitting on an old ragged table. The hooked up to a single battered laptop, lying in the middle of the floor. Nobody was in the room.  
  
"Can I help you?" A voice asked. Very thin in its sincerity, as if angry to be interrupted. Joe looked over his shoulder. The was a figure lying behind the door, hunched over a piece of paper that rested on a slate, slanted on his legs. Long shaggy hair that hadn't been treated or looked after covered his face. He hadn't bothered to look up. Not until neither of the intruders failed to answer.  
  
It slowly began to shift to look upwards and the matted hair slid back to reveal a lean face, covered in as much dirt as the hair. The frustrated look began fading as it came to lock eyes with Joe in an unbelieving stare.  
  
"Joe?" It asked. He nodded with a smile, slipping a hand casually into his pockets and giving a slanted grin.  
  
"Hey buddy."  
  
"You bastard," Izzy replied still smiling. "You're gone all this time and all you can do is grin and say 'Hey buddy?'" Joe shrugged.  
  
"Its been a weird day," he explained. Without warning, Izzy leapt at him grappled him into a hug before releasing quickly.  
  
"Just a day? I can't believe you made it back, I thought you would be locked out for good!"  
  
"Hey, do you think the force of one little shadow would keep us from coming to get you guys?" Joe felt a stronger person right now, despite his friends being nearly ten years older than him now. They were worn down and tired, thankful for the most part he was there now.  
  
The entire room shook violently the three stood watching the ceiling. "We're under attack," Yolei said, "To the walls!" She darted for the door. The other two followed. There was a calm before another shaking, putting them off balance as they ran. Just then a siren rang. The overdue warning bell. Whoever was on lookout duty would be getting it in the neck from Cody.  
  
Joe wasn't sure where he was, but kept following. As he ran by he heard a voice call out for him. He saw Gomamon peek out of the room. "Gomamon! Follow me!" He shouted. Gomamon took off as Kari began to follow. "No! Stay with Matt and just wait, it'll be over soon."  
  
"Like hell you'll leave her to baby-sit me," Matt shouted as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Stay in that room!" Joe shouted commandingly and disappeared as Gomamon came round the corner, he hopped up into Joe's arms so that he could move quicker.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We're about to find out," Joe answered.  
  
"Looks like a shadow hunting party found its way into the courtyard, a pretty big one too," Izzy answered ahead.  
  
"Is that this Io, Ark was talking about?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"I hate that name!" Izzy explained as they ran. "Call me Izzy." Gomamon couldn't quite keep up with the events.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We can do twenty questions later Gomamon," Joe said as they came into the daylight as well as complete panic. Five huge domineering figures stood around a small hole dug into the yard. Helpless digimon fleeing, the stronger soldiers gathering in a complete confusion. Ark in the middle of it roaring commands with absolute authority, each whim being obeyed as he prepared to take on the invaders.  
  
Izzy looked down at Gomamon. "Can you still digivolve?" With a determined look, he nodded up and almost growled. Ready to fight. 


	12. The March Of The Digital Army: Part One

The Remains Of Heaven  
By Ryan Bodle  
Chapter Eleven: The March Of The Digital Army (part one)

* * *

The shadow beasts that had managed to make thier way into the digimon city leered around at the helpless creatures, looking for a target. The biggest, and seemingly obvious leader decided that non-digimon thing shouting at the rest look like a good snack and lumbered a clumsy and heavy fist for him. The target whirled his head to show the fiercest of snarls and flung his arm in an arc to meet it, a sharp sting coming with it.  
  
Ark had brought his sword round to meet the large fist and caused a deep cut in the flesh. The shadow thing faltered and yelped in pain, its group brought itself nearer and more offensive. They looked ready to pounce when Ark gave a booming order.  
  
"Artillery!" He fled his postion along with a band of fighters. In a second several ballistic attacks were buzzing their way into the group, each causing mild to serious wounds and the group of shadows seperated when the firing stopped. Ark appeared again from nowhere. "Cut them down!" He lead a massive offensive.  
  
Various fighter digimon clashed with the giant shadows and dodged the lethal swipes of their much larger foe with ease. Within minutes, they were overwhelmed and destroyed. The courtyard settled. all eyes were on Ark as he cleaned his blade on his garments with a mean look on his face. "Shut this hole up!" He indicated as he walked away and back to the recesses of the tower.  
  
More than two hundred feet away, Joe and Gomamon watched in awe. Even Yolei and Izzy were surprised. "They've gotten a lot better," Izzy noted.  
  
"So soon as well," Yolei added.  
  
"When you've got a force like that, how can you be so scared of those shadow things outside?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"I think there's more to it than that," Joe told him.  
  
"No," Yolei told him. "The digimon have never fought that bravely since the day the shadow lord died."  
  
"I wonder if the recent appearance of our friends has done anything to boost their confidence," Izzy mused. With that he walked away. "I have some more scans to perform."  
  
"Come Joe, you must be tired, why don't you rest? We'll have some supper prepared."  
  
"Thanks," Joe replied as he followed Yolei inside. He still felt very strange being where he was. The three kids he knew had grown into very different people he imagined. Cody was so angry, Yolei, so serene and calm all the time and considering Izzy still spent his entire time in front of a screen, his maturity had its own detail that was different from how he saw his friend as an older person. He just wandered how it had happened. And more importantly, could it be reversed?

* * *

They had been travelling for an hour now. Through snow and over rock, the air was freezing. The only thing they had to be thankful for was that there was little to no wind about. They'd surely freeze to death otherwise. Just in the distance a small village could be seen, and that was where they were headed.  
  
"How much longer do you think?" Ken shouted from just behind. Davis was setting out ahead.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a couple of hours?" Davis replied. Ken looked behind him, the air tremoured slightly.  
  
"Its no good!" He said back "Davis, I can feel a front coming in, if we don't find shelter soon, we'll freeze to death when it reaches us! We have to find shelter!"  
  
"I see another cave!" Davis replied, "its barely twenty minutes from here!"  
  
"How can you see that far and know its a cave?" T.K asked leveling with Davis.  
  
"Well, its a steep climb, think you can make it?" Davis pointed some way below him, there was indeed an opening in the ground below them. "And if that wind is coming from behind us, it'll probably blow over right?"  
  
"Good thinking Davis," T.K merited. They ventured around the edge of the cliff they were at, looking for a safe spot to descend. Davis followed in step and drifted in to idle banter whilst T.K seemed content in concentrating.  
  
"Where in the hell are we?" Davis asked.  
  
"I have no idea, I think its clear though, we're not in the digital world."  
  
"This sucks, huh?" He asked again. T.K hadn't answered so perteringly, Davis tried another pursuit of conversation. "Think the others are ok?"  
  
"They can take care of themselves."  
  
"Even Tai and Sora?" Davis asked. "They fell into that cavern."  
  
Up until now, T.K tried not thinking about it. He saw them fall in to the dark recesses of the digital underworld. He wondered if he would see them again. He hoped he would but something told him to brace for the worst.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," T.K mumbled. He left Davis standing with a confused llok.  
  
'Does he blame himself?' He wondered.  
  
"What's the mater Davis?" Biyomon chirped. Davis shook the cobwebs.  
  
"Its nothing. Come on, we have to find a way down for everyone else."  
  
They eventually came across a slight decline, it was more of a hill than a cliff for ths one part. The three friends stood at the top, looking down. Ken looked across at T.K.  
  
"Think it's safe?"  
  
"Only one way to find out!" Davis said loudly from behind them, they both turned to see Davis digging up something from the snow. It was an old sled that looked less then useable. It was barely a frame with skiis on the bottom.  
  
"Davis," T.K warned.  
  
"Oh come on! Its usueable, we're going, what, thirty feet?" He reasoned. "Unless you'd rather walk down."  
  
T.K looked again, despite being a slope of snow at this point, he reckoned there'd be ice underneath, deadly to slip on and he didn't fancy that. Still this was the safest way down they had found yet, and the winds were beginning to ever so slightly pick themselves up. The sled looked like it would hold on long enough for the small distance.  
  
"Alright, everybody in," T.K surrendered.  
  
They set themselves up with the larger boys on the edges and the small digimon in the middle as a means of protection. Davis was at th back ready to push off at T.K's command, Ken was just behind him. He was skeptical that this would work.  
  
"OK Davis, gently now."  
  
With one huge effort, Davis pushed them off the edge as fast as he could manage.  
  
"Davis!" More than one shouted as the sled hurtled down the slope. There was a rising scream in everyone that got louder as they appraoched another slope in front of them. It cut them off from what was behind, but instead of crashing in to it, the sled carried on up it and over the top. Whilst in mid air, everything seemed to slow. T.K looked at what was ahead of them.  
  
The good news was that it was more snow. The bad news was that it had been crushed and formed in to a gulley and they were due to land right in the middle, and ride all the way to its end. "Davis!" T.K screamed at the top of his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you! AHHH!" The sled joined the gorund again and they took off at shattering speeds.  
  
From now on, they went where the gulley took them, surrounded by walls of ice on either side, the continued forward. Sometimes the gulley turned, they were an olympic bobsled reaching speeds nobody could imagine, covering a great distance in no time. Their speed got faster and faster. Everybody screamed for their lives in a complete panic as they hurtled faster, out of control.  
  
That is all except Davis at the back, having the time of his life and laughing all the way down. After a few minutes, T.K decided he could spare enough time to stop panicking, turn round at Davis and shout for him to shut up.  
  
The walls around them started to lower and the ground on which they rode became more open and softer, slowing them down just a little, much to their relief. They had no idea how far they had travelled. Ken looked up and saw something familiar.  
  
"Hey look! The village!"  
  
"Score!" Davis shouted. The village they wer headed for could have taken two hours to reach in a spiralling path through the mountans. But via their latest path, it had taken them a matter of minutes. T.K cursed and blessed Davis at the same time. The sled came to a steady stop just outside the entrance. All slowly exited and looked at the wooden made houses, built in no discernable order but all the doors faced away from the mountain.  
  
"Well, should we look for somewhere we can stay?" Ken asked.  
  
"No way!" Davis piped up, "lets find a computer with the internet!" He raced off ahead, leaving all to follow in a chain, each protesting as he hurried off.

* * *

There was an ominious silence in the dark as he watched. His bosses were all over his back, he figured every guy who knew anything remotely about computers right now was under as much heat as him, but for now he wasn't the slightest bit interested in other people. Of all the system crashes that were affecting everyone, it seemed, one computer was still working. Even if it wasn't responding, it was working and what it had to say was remarkable.  
  
It was a small machine compared tot he super computers holding mass storage amounts of data that kept the insurance company he worked for at the fore front of competition. But they were dead and obsolete right now. Just this small Unix machine was alive and it displayed a fascinating sight. Life in digital form. It was the only way he could explain it. AT this current time, he had his laptop prepped and was working to connect it with the only working machine.  
  
He sat on a stool with the laptop on his lap and he typed furiously into it, writing up on the spot, the most defensive firewall he could summon to protect his baby. He was almost ready to plug it in. He wwas going to find out what was happening no matter the cost.  
  
A large rap rattled the door behind him, almost scaring him off the stool. His boss was demanding answers again. He reluctantly got off the stool and creeped his way to the door to open it. Natural stremaing through, he cursed it.  
  
He was a dreadful young man to look at. Skin completely drained of colour, his clothes had the colour, of what littel they had, beaten out of them. HIs glasses took up a majority of his weasel like face.  
  
"Mr. Amiya, I would like some answers as to when ths mess will be cleared up," a large domineering man demanded. Izumi looked at him with discontent.  
  
"I can't say, the entire network has crashed and the internet is currently down so this problem appears to have affected a large area of the city if not all of it. The work stations seem to have been infected by soemthing but I can't clear them up until I get a response out of the domains, now if you excuse me, I have the firewall machine running and I'm just finding the cause of this failure, when I know that I can get round to restoring everything."  
  
"Where's this PC!?" The man demanded shoving Izumi aside and making his way in the office, there was a crowd gathered around the room, looking for answers, or just some gossip to spread. "What is this?"  
  
"It's the firewall for the fourth floor, sir, every floor has one."  
  
"And these computers can be used right?"  
  
"I don't know sir, I haven't checked, just this one."  
  
"Ok, suppose they did work, are they useable for office purposes."  
  
This was unbelievable Izumi thought to himself. Even in this time of technology crisis, he wanted to carry on working. Izumi sighed.  
  
"No sir, its a Unix machine."  
  
"What's that?" Izumi sighed again, this time a long breath. The idea of explaining for the millionth time there was more than Microsoft out there wasn't none too appealing, but if it got rid of him for a couple of hours, then it might be worth it. He would then have to move on to the expected down time and didn't cherish that either. All in all he couldn't help but think. 'It really is going to be one of those days.'

* * *

They were all back in the small room with one bed, each looking at the floor trying to gather thoughts, a forward motion, but none of them had such finesse for plans of action. It was well suited to leave it to somebody far more brash and then critisise it to no end. Of course that person wasn't here right now. They had no idea where he was.  
  
Matt was now sitting up, his hands were clasped together in his lap as he studied the sandy floor beneath him, trying to rack his thoughts in to one single train so he could make sense of himself. His experience after being wounded by one of those shadow creatures was a surreal one and he wanted to make sense of it amongst everything else. He decided to try and forget and focus on something else. With that he raised his head.  
  
"What's everyone else thinking?" He asked plainly.  
  
Kari was curked up against the wall opposite him. She was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up, her face hiding behind it as her arms held her legs in place. "I hope the others are ok," she said meekly.  
  
"I'm sure they are," Gatomon purred. "Hell, I bet Tai would survive anything just to spite us." Kari's lips twitched but never rose above the dire expression she hid.  
  
"I'm thinking," Gabumon said. "How can we help Izzy, Yolei and Cody."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"Well how can we turn them back?" There was a pause of silence.  
  
"Can they be turned back?" Gomamon asked. Nobody desired to answer.  
  
So far, Joe had kept quiet in the corner. His hands held behind his back, he was pre-occupied to indulge in coversation until he was addressed. Matt chimed quite loudly to get his attention and Joe looked at the audience he'd ammased.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh? Its Ark, I mean Cody," he answered. "I don't think he's too fond of us."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well he threatend to run me through earlier," Joe asnwered nochantly. All their moths dropped open.  
  
"But he wouldn't!" Gomamon said back. "I mean, he's our friend! Why would he help us back here?"  
  
Joe shrugged in response. "Yolei tried talking to him, but its sounded like he blamed us for not coming back all the while they were stuck here and can't just let it go." It was just a theory of course, if it wasn't the only one that seemed to make sense. In all honesty, he never thought Cody the type to bear a grudge. Then again, both Yolei and Izzy had seemed to grow up quite different from what he expected. He couldn't begin to imagine what this place would do to him if he stayed long enough.  
  
"Know what I'm thinking now?" He asked everyone else. They didn't answer but looked on expectantly. "I'm thinking the sooner we go after this Shadow Lord or whatever, the sooner we can make the others normal again and o home."  
  
He said it with uncanny enthusiasm and determination. Matt grinned at him. "You sound like someone else I know."  
  
"Well its a dirty job but somebody has to do it, and if Tai isn't going to come around anytime soon, I guess you're just going to have to all count on me," Joe said with a cocky smirk and his chest pushed proudly out.  
  
Kari giggled. "Ok, what do we do?"  
  
"Well I say we get Izzy's and Yolei's support and we get all the digimon we can to go with us."  
  
"And just walk straight up to the Shadow Lord?" Matt asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Well for lack of better term, but I think we can do better than to just knock on his front door," Joe aswered. His exterior shell burst with confidence and he saw that impress on the others. It was too bad that deep inside he felt worse than he ever felt before.  
  
'I wonder if Tai ever had his guts twist about like this?' He thought as he carried on the charade.  
  
At this point, his digivice sparked to life. Something it hadn't done since they'd arrived in the digital world. He looked at his waistband. "Hey! My digivice!" He chirped.  
  
The other two instantly went for their own. "Mine works too!" Matt added.  
  
"And my D3! I can email!" She squealed.  
  
"Quick!" Matt responded, "email everyone and find out where they are!" She didn't need to be told, she was already half way through by the time he suggested it.  
  
"OK, its out."  
  
"So we could have the others here anytime soon?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"I think I should talk to Yolei and Izzy, they might want to hear what we have in mind," Joe said and left the room.

* * *

A/N- Sounds like more of a filler chapter I guess. But I didn't want to leave everyone reading a 10k word chapter. Please tell me what you think! Please? 


	13. The March Of The Digital Army: Part Two

The Remains Of Heaven  
By Ryan Bodle  
Chapter Twelve: The March Of The Digital Army (part two)

* * *

The search for a computer so far had been fruitless. All the huts seemed to be locked up tight and no much as a screen was yet to be seen. For lack of better judgement, the group tried to remain hidden from the villagers. They didn't know what to expect.

"There must be a computer around here somewhere," T.K complained as he saw defeat through another window.

"Well this place, is pretty far out of the way," Ken added. "Perhaps there's no internet connection here."

T.K looked above him, pylons ran timidly over their heads. "They have phone lines. And where there's a phone line, somebody must be able to connect, no matter how slow, right?"

Ken shrugged. "In theory," he dismissed.

"Why don't we check the big hut?" Davis suggested point to the centre of the village. "Maybe there's a computer in there."

"Must be the village hall or something. I guess if anybody has a computer, it'd be there," Ken answered. "Come on," he lead off, looking over both shoulders every few steps. Then just to completely undo every ounce of stealth they had used to get this far, their D3's went off, signalling they had received an email. One thing that happened to make Davis jump a mile in the air, and then scream bloody murder from surprise.

T.K cringed. "Why not wake up the whole town?" He asked dryly. Davis cowered, muttering an apology.

"It's from Kari!" Ken exclaimed, "She's in the digital world with Matt, Joe, Izzy, Yolei and Cody!"

"Alright! They're ok!"

T.K mused that for a second, "what about Sora and Tai?" Biyomon and Agumon looked on tentatively. Ken shrugged. He had by now come to notice many lights in the wooden huts turning on after Davis' outbreak.

"Duck!" They all hit the floor as faces peered out, looking for the disturbance. "We really need to find a computer soon," he whispered. "Unless we want to let ourselves be seen."

"What would happen if we caught?" Davis pondered. T.K replied rather blandly.

"Well, they'll probably want to know how we got out here, which we can't explain, and then they are going to want to know how it is we have digimon with us and what digimon are exactly, a lot of trouble we could do without."

Lights had gone out by now and they got back up to their feet. Davis looked over the top of a window ledge they were under. He tried jumping up. "Hey! I think there's a computer in there, give me a boost."

Ken and T.K took for foot each ad hoisted Davis into the air for a better look. He kicked in excitement.

"It is! And it has a modem, I can see the wire!"

"Cable," ken grunted still holding him up. "Get down Davis, let's find a way in!"

He and T.K both removed themselves from underneath Davis at the same time. Davis, with all the grace and agility he possessed, fell gingerly, using different parts of his body to break the fall. First his chin on the windowsill, then his knee on the nearby fire wood stack before his rear end finally broke the fall. He screamed in agony.

"You guysth!" He said at them strangely. "Ow, I think I bit my tsongue!"

Ken and T.K couldn't help but smirk at Davis tending to his bruised knee and bleeding mouth. "Oh my fearless leader," T.K said mockingly and on the verge of cracking.

"Cut it out!" Davis complained as the two decided to split their sides in laughter.

* * *

Izzy and Yolei chanced alook of concern at each other after listening very intently. Matt, Joe and Kari were standing in front of them, having relayed their ideas to them and were all looking on enthusiastically for approval. After a good amount of silence, they didn't see any coming.

"Please don't take this wrong way," Izzy started. "But, don't you think we've tried this before?"

Yolei said nothing but nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but with us here," Matt returned. "I mean our digimon could digivolve higher, we could really take the fight to them."

"It seems that way," Yolei replied. "But we've seen their strength grow, whilst ours dwindles."

The three younger digi-destined were silent for a moment. Then Kari spoke softly. "We can't allow this to go on Yolei." All heads turned to look at her. She was looking at the ground intently to avoid their gazes.

"I can remember when I first came to this place with you, do you?" She looked up at Yolei who had now drifted to the window in the earthen room they were in. The room was half submerged in the ground and the opening gave a view of the ground level. Digimon legs and feet scattered the view as she tried to find the mountains. She remembered all too well her first visit to the digital world. Dangerous as it was, it was definitely the most special for her. The day she met Hawkmon. She swallowed hard.

"The digital world is a place that shouldn't be tainted like this. The Dark Ocean, or whatever it is, has no right to take this place from us, to take homes and lives of digimon. We can't just sit back and let them take it bit by bit. This world is a living dream for us, we can't let that die, it would be like letting a part of ourselves die too."

Matt spoke up, "you said it yourself, the digimon are fighting harder now that we've turned up, I say its time to rally the troops. One last fight, we can take 'em!"

There was a hum from Kari's D3, she quickly picked it up and her face beamed with joy. "And with Davis, T.K and Ken on the way, there's no stopping us anymore."

Yolei's eyes watered. "Ken?" she said softly and turned to face them. "I hoped so much that he had escaped this place."

Izzy had remained fairly quiet through all this, contemplating the argument. "It seems that after everything you've said, going against the Dark Ocean is still the most illogical thing we could do," he raised his head with a certain glint in his eye. "I say we go for it."

"So much for the infamous logic of Izzy," Matt retorted with a smirk. Izzy shrugged.

"I've spent years trying to use logic to get us out of here, and look where it's got us."

"Well, Yolei?" Joe asked.

Yolei gripped her fist tight over her chest and bit her lip. Then fixed them all with a determined look and nodded.

"Ok, now for the hard part," Izzy concluded. "Convincing Cody."

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Davis' unfortunate tongue accident, the three digi-destined and their digimon were now inside the building. They ended up with a Patomon and Veemon coloured head to toe in soot, a limping T.K and very bemused Ken, but they were able to open the door and sneak in. Davis felt the swelling stop in his mouth as he stepped in and felt somewhat proud that it was healing. The door slammed behind him like a thunderclap. He jumped at the sound; hit his head on the ceiling.

"Ow! My tongue again!" He was answered by hissing silences. He pointed at his mouth, clearly not impressed, but nobody seemed to care. He slumped his shoulders and dragged his feet after the group.

In the dark wooden cabin, a white screen lighted up their faces as Ken sat in front of the computer, waiting for it to come online. A few key commands and a click of his D3 and a map of the digital world popped up.

"What the hell?" he asked himself aloud.

"It looked just when you..." T.K stopped himself. Ken just gave a weak smile as if to thank him for not mentioning his days as a tyrant in the digital world. "What happened?"

"I don't know, something took over completely," he answered. "And fast. Hang on, I have a lock on three digivices."

"Who's?" Davis asked.

"Don't know, but I'm guessing Kari at least. But she said she was with Yolei, Matt, Joe, Cody and Izzy. There's three missing."

"What about Tai and Sora?" Ken shrugged again. There was a noise outside and a whisper. The three stood stone stiff and looked outside. Nothing. "I think we've been found."

"Quick, get us to that place," Davis instructed with a lisp. "Hey! That's primary village right?" Ken's fingers clicked away at keys.

"I can get us this close." A marker appeared on the map.

"That's too far away!" T.K complained.

"We've got no choice, if I try and get us closer, those people will find us, Digiport open!" The screen's light intensified, absorbing them all in its aura. Within seconds a huge flash was created and they were gone.

* * *

The large man known as Ark, held his broadsword by a finger on top of the hilt. The tip of the sword was pushed firmly into the ground, spinning in its place as he looked at it dully. Formerly Cody to his friends, he adopted the name Ark from the digimon that had a fascination with nicknaming their heroes and champions. His meant bringer of salvation to them. He had been there when the shadow first came, and one of the first to stand up to it with his digimon. He fought them off just enough to save a lot of lives and the rounded the surviving digimon into the mountains.

He remembered the first few years were the most difficult. He taught and trained digimon into an army. He set up defences and fought the shadow every way he could, forever looking for a weakness. Yet since he had captured the fortress he sat in, his hope had failed. Even after the death of the shadow creatures, nothing changed. He couldn't go home with the other two. They were still stuck here, still aging. That was three years ago. Although it seemed the outside world had barely moved along. In a nano-second he was fifteen years older than his friends. It seemed perverse and unfair. This was what he had been brooding since he first came across Kari, Matt and Joe. He was trying to find a conclusion to which he should take from here, but after so long, it seemed hard to relate to the digi-destined anymore. He didn't know if he could walk with them anymore.

He was interrupted by the hulking door to his room shifting open. He barely glanced up before resuming to watching his sword spin idly. He had noticed however, that all of the other digi-destined looking at him with mischievous smiles, which worried him slightly.

"I take it you have decided something whilst I was not present."

"Yeah. We're going to war." Matt stated with pride, as his grin got wider. Cody snorted a chuckle.

"Really?"

"What? You were just going to sit back here for the rest of your days until you turned grey and died?" Joe quipped.

Cody didn't answer, given his current train of thought it had crossed his mind. He looked at each one of them. Even Izzy stood rigidly as the rest of them. They certainly look like they meant what they said. "Have you asked the digimon?" He received a few puzzled glances.

"They are fighting of their own accord and will, you know?"

"Well they kind of follow you as it is, so we planned on recruiting you first," Joe answered sceptically. The older man actually seemed to roll his eyes in a gesture of being light hearted.

"I fight for the digimon left as much as they digital world or myself," Cody explained. "But no doubt, they'd follow you to the ends of the world given their belief and faith in us, so I guess that means I've no choice."

"What do you mean no choice?" Kari snapped. "You've always had a choice."

"Hikari," he responded. "As if I'd leave my friends to face dangers unknown without my help," he smiled.

"So we're back to be being friends now?" Joe asked in a hopeful hint. Cody let a heavy sigh out.

"I had some regrets I couldn't let go of easily, but they weren't your fault and I should have known better," he stood up. "Come on, we should plan this fully." Digivices suddenly vibrated.

"It looks like the others made it to the digital world but their aeons away from us," Kari said into her D3.

"We can't leave them out there for the shadows, they'll be ripped to pieces."

"So much for planning," Cody said. "Come on, we have to pick them up before the shadow does."

* * *

The space of a few hours seemed like no time at all as suddenly, all the digi-destined emerged from the fortress and mobilised every able digimon there. Soon the grand population of the digimon army were ready to go. Spirits soared under the flag of new coming protectors. Izzy had predicted it would take them three days to reach Davis, Ken and T.K but a scout party could possibly make it in just over a day. It was decided that Cody would lead a party of scouts to retrieve them with Matt. They left ahead of everyone else with Cody's lieutenants Leomon and Meramon at their sides. Gabumon accompanied Matt.

From the battlements, the others watched them pace into the sunset. They would leave in the morning. One by one they left until it was just Yolei and Kari. Kari seized a chance to ask a question she was dying to ask for a long time.

"Yolei? Where are Hawkmon and the others?" Yolei seemed reluctant to answer and carried on looking out over the horizon.

* * *

A sickening crunch told him the thing wouldn't get back up again; Davis removed his gloved fist from the disgusting texture of its soft skin. He was taking slow, retreating steps and pulling his guard up.

"What the hell are these things?"

"I don't know!" T.K shouted back, barely two feet from him as he doubled his fists up and caught another on the side of the face, it slumped to the ground easily. "But they're not that tough!"

Ken was now pinned on the floor by another some way off, his hand held up at what looked like its chin. It gnashed at him ferociously but he held his grip as his other hand was placed on its shoulder pushing back with all his might. He kicked his leg up underneath it and flipped it off him, scurrying back onto his own two feet as it regained its own composure and leapt at him, seeking to tear his flesh apart.

Its forearms held out to reach him, Ken reached out and grabbed it by the limbs, using its own momentum to throw it further way the other side of him, straight into Stingmon's blade, severing it in half easily.

"They maybe easy, but there's too many of them, we have to hide somewhere!"

The creatures had a slim lined body and elongated limbs, it seemed as though a whole tribe, herd or whatever you could call them had found them. There was nothing but a fast moving carpet of deep black bodies looking to get at the digidestined. Stingmon, Angemon and ExVeemon stood as a barrier in front of them, the three children, picking off stragglers as they got through.

Veemon's claws raked through countless bodies, he'd given up a long time a go counting how many there were. Angemon wrought holy judgement with his rod and powerful light based attacks. If anything right now, they seemed to install fear into the creatures, though not nearly enough. Stingmon had his single blade out, it cackled with energy as it cleaved its way through the enemy ranks.

The three boys were left alone just long enough for their D3's to activate again, a signal of another email. T.K read quickly. "This is nuts! They can't get to us for another day at least!"

"Told you we were too far away!" Davis quipped.

"I couldn't have got us any closer!" Ken defended.

"Alright! I know!" The brown haired boy turned round. "Ok, we'll have to go meet them half way! We'll ride our digimon alright?" The two nodded back at him. "Veemon! Ready?"

"You bet Davis!"

"Alright, let get out of here!"

In the next few moments, several tings happened. The shadows increased their attack. The three digimon suddenly let rip with their attacks, punching huge holes in the swarm. The in unison, the three digi-destined ran for the digimon. Each braced their partners weight and rose to the air.

T.K was sure he mad a good deal of distance was put between him and the ground. He looked back. The swarm were still scuttling over the ground. Suddenly they burst apart and ExVeemon was still on the ground, in his shadow, Davis fighting the fight alone. "Davis!"

The goggle-headed leader looked up at him. "I'll be right behind you! Go!"

"Bullshit! Angemon, lets get back down there!" His digimon turned and prepared to dive.

Just then, the earth shook.

He swung an arm relentlessly at his oncoming attacker and pulverised its mid section. The soft body collapsed under his ferocity. The earth below him violently shook and sent a feeling to his gut. He looked up at T.K and Ken coming back down for him. "Go!"

His voice was lost as the ground shattered beneath his feet and deep chasms swallowed him and his digimon. He saw a large creature, reminiscent of a huge worm with huge pincers for teeth emerge screaming murder. He carried on falling, a minute sound of Ken's voice calling after him. Then nothing. He lost consciousness.

* * *

The sun rose. A moment she had been waiting for all night. She felt invigorated by the determination she had in her, determination she never had before. Maybe she saw a personal nemesis in the shadow that had plagued the digital world and it was her job to do something about it.

Yolei was sitting by her still thinking with a grave look. It was a sad story she told Kari last night, but one with hope in it still. Hawkmon was gone, she knew, but with every chance they could bring him back as well as Armadillomon and Tentomon. Kari had one last question and although every fibre in her being demanded she get an answer, and find out what happened to her brother, an ounce of sorrow saw Yolei's face and thought she had already burdened enough without being pressured like that as well.

"You're brooding," Yolei pointed out, still looking away from her.

"Am not."

"Yes you are," Yolei said lightly and looked at her. "You have that distant look on you when you brood, like you're another planet, then you bite your lip."

"I do not," Kari pouted.

"You do," Gatomon added. She was curled up by Kari, seemingly asleep.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Gatomon's tail flickered and swung lowly, it almost looked like it was shrugging for the cat digimon.

"You want to know about your brother don't you?" Yolei asked for her. Kari nodded as she bit her bottom lip, and then shook her head, angry that she caught herself biting it. "We looked all over for them, for you all in fact. On the surface, underground, in the oceans, each time a shred of hope that you had been trapped here with us. And then disappointment that we were still alone, and yet relieved you hadn't suffered our fate.

For a long time we thought everyone but us had escaped, including Tai and Sora. Until one day......

_The cave was dark and inhospitable. It wasn't moist or clammy and covered with secretion that made the walls glisten with ooze. It was dry and barren, the earth all about them cracked and light brown in colour, mixed with sand. A strong breeze flowed through. Sometimes it seemed enough to blow people off their feet if they weren't prepared._

_Light filled the immediate area as a presence rounded the corner. A stout teenager with short dark hair and fiery eyes scanned the way ahead of him. A small figure was in toe of him. They were both silent as the wind itself. A torch that was carried by the boy flickered desperate to stay alive in the winds._

'_There's an opening,' the small figure pointed out ahead._

_The way was clear as far until the tunnel opened up and the boy forgot caution as he stepped out from the tunnel. Despite the barren world he had been travelling, this place seemed to thrive._

_The ceiling ran as far as the surface, light breaking through cracks in the rock. Plant life grew against all odds. It was a place so serene. The light seemed to find its way onto a particular spot where no life dared to touch for it seemed sacred. The boy made his way over to this patch, confused more by the place, but the life of its own it seemed to have._

_Two items glimmered under the radiant light. He stepped near them and finally recognised them, he drew a deep and sorrowful sigh._

'_What is it Cody?" the smaller now visible Armodillomon asked._

_Taking his time to answer, he picked the two crests up. 'Their Tai's and Sora's,' he said eventually. Staring at them in his palm. One red Courage crest and one pink for Love._

_His thoughts were disturbed by someone else coming to the cavern._

'_Its beautiful!' Yolei exclaimed. 'How did this place survive?'_

_Cody turned and smiled weakly, 'I don't know.'_

'_What's wrong?'_

'_I just found-.'_

_He was interrupted by the exploding sound of rock smashing as shadow creatures came in from the other end, bearing down on them._

'_Yolei! Run!' Cody drew a basic short sword and held it in accordance to his practiced Kendo as Yolei fled. One body leapt at him and he cut at it, splitting it in half instantly._

'_Cody! Tuck and roll!' Armadillomon shouted as he made himself into a tight sphere. Cody picked him up and hurled him at the nearest enemy. The force crushed the thing's head._

'_Armadillomon! Lets go!' Cody was retreating, all the time, dealing lethal cuts as attackers came at him. Eventually he got to the tunnel and forced them into singular attacks. With this advantage, their numbers were too small to overwhelm him and they retreated. He sighed relief and looked over his shoulder, Yolei smiled back at him very relieved. He regretfully opened his closed fist to reveal the two crests. Her mouth dropped open slightly and quivered._

Kari took it in, so he was gone. Her eyes began to sting as she felt tears starting to come. Her brother was dead.

"Kari, I'm so sorry." Kari left a breath escape that was similar to a laugh, the kind of despaired laugh when someone who had lost everything saw some sick irony in it all. She looked straight back at Yolei. Though she wanted to say she would be ok eventually, her eyes betrayed her.

"Did you do it?" Yolei couldn't answer. "Then there's no need to e sorry."

Yolei nodded in return.

"Just one favour," Kari added.

"Anything."

"I want to see it."

"The cavern," Kari nodded. "No problem."

"Thank you Yolei," she walked away from the battlements for the fortress and Yolei watched her every step, each one heavier than the last. She spoke to Gatomon.

"Aren't you going to follow her?"

"Its not just the time yet," Gatomon replied. "Besides, I need to be alone too right now. As much as I hate to admit, I loved that goof of a brother too."

There was a stony silence before Gatomon added. "Besides, I think I'm more worried about you."

"Just seeing them all again, reminds me of how long I feel I've been here. And what I've been through, how night after night I prayed for things to be different." She looked at the napping cat. "I hate to do this, but we will be leaving in two hours. Could you make sure you and Kari are ready?"

"Yeah." Yolei raised herself from the sitting position she was in and walked from the scene. Gatomon saw Tai in her head. "You idiot Yagami," she whispered as she shed a tear herself.


	14. The March Of The Digital Army: Part Thre...

The Remains Of Heaven  
By Ryan Bodle  
Chapter Thirteen: The March Of The Digital Army: Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

* * *

Matt collapsed to his knees. They had travelled long into the night and at speeds he was not used to. Physically exhausted he didn't attempt to make a bed for himself. He just wished to close his eyes and sleep, not to wake up for a long time.

"Come, sit up," Ark instructed. Matt protested with a weak wave of his hands. "You should eat before you rest. It will do you no good to wake in the middle of the night with no energy."

Matt was handed a bowl of steaming soup, filled with stock and vegetables. "How did you cook it so fast?" he asked. Meramon grinned from the other side of the small camp now set up. The bowl was steaming as Matt gave a quick blow, then he gingerly raised it to his lips. It wasn't as hot as he had first thought. With his famished stomach giving him good reason, he ravished the contents of the bowl. Ark laughed at him.

Matt caught his breath between his eating. "I meant to ask you something," he said distracted by his food. "Where'd you get that sword? And armour?"

Ark pulled at his rough shirt, looking at the elegant breastplate he wore beneath it. He hadn't thought anyone had seen it. "It was given to me, by my digivice." He explained. "I had thought that you would have received your own, given your encounter with the shadow creatures on your arrival."

Matt looked at his attire. It had changed to something similar to Ark's, his regular clothes had been dirtied and torn and he couldn't wear them any longer. He was now in brown pants that were similar to leather hide, though he had no idea where the material came from. He wore a cotton shirt, which was hidden by a brown cloak. It was nothing glamorous by all accounts but it was suitable.

"This is for you," Ark said revealing a scabbard. "Keep it by your side at all times." He handed Matt a sword in a plain sheath. A cord of rope was strung through it to keep it held to the bearer's waist. The blonde teenager drew the blade and it sang slightly as it was revealed. It glowed brightly in the fire but otherwise was as plain as his clothes.

"Thanks."

"Soon enough I will show you how to use it, but now you need rest."

Matt sheathed the sword and lay it down by him before laying down himself. Finding a comfortable position, he fell asleep almost immediately. He remembered hearing the rhythmic breathing of Gabumon close by as dreams took him.

* * *

The sun was dying beyond the horizon as Yolei sought out Kari and her digimon. She found Kari sitting solemnly on the bed she was given when she first arrived. As Yolei entered, Kari look up and gave her a brave smile.

"Hey." Yolei said hesitantly.

"Hey."

By now the older girl had sat down beside her. "Do you want to talk?"

"Its funny. I don't feel the way I imagined I would. Just numb, you know? Tai used to be so much for me. I hated him for it, but now he's not there, it just feels wrong. It all feels wrong."

"It isn't fair for him to be taken from you, I know."

"Its not just that. It feels like he shouldn't have died, that's why I'm not sad." Yolei fixed her with a curious look. "I feel like this whole Dark ocean thing should never have happened. We were supposed to stop it."

"How can you know that?"

"I don't know, its just a feeling."

"You know what? Now that you mention it, I have that feeling too." The two digidestined looked at each other sternly. Yolei finally broke the silence. "I have something to show you, come on."

She led Kari out in to the courtyard. Several torches were lit as lookouts were posted on the battlements. Yolei indicated to a standing target some twenty feet away from them and Kari was about to ask when the elder digidestined produced a crossbow. The design was basic yet well crafted.

"You need to be able to defend yourself, I can vouch that Gatomon will not be able to help you every second if we are going to battle. Take it."

Kari grasped the large handle and then held on to the under bar supporting the contraption. An arrow was already cocked and ready to fire. Yolei stepped behind her and lifted her arms for her.

"Make sure you have the stock fixed against your shoulder," She placed the curved end of the weapon against Kari's body which was shaped to fit the upper torso. "You'll take the kick back a lot easier. Now hold your other arm up and out very level."

Kari's other arm stuck out so her elbow was at a right angle and holding the weapon straight. She saw down the arrow at the target and neared her eyes to the sights to get a better aim.

"No, move your head back. The bow will buck right back in to your eye." Yolei moved her head back an inch. "Look down the sight and fix your target." Kari went for the dead centre. "Keep it steady." The arrow swayed over the target but once Kari's hand steadied, her finger went for the trigger. "Fire."

A jolt rippled through Kari as the pressure from the bow firing kicked back against her. She pushed the weapon up as the arrow ended up on the outskirts of the target.

"Quite a punch isn't it?" Yolei asked.

"Only quite?" Kari asked surprised. Yolei laughed.

"Lets try again, here's how you cock the bow and reload."

* * *

"We should probably equip you for going out tomorrow," Izzy opened a large, thick door in the inner sanctums of the fortress. He ushered Joe inside. The large hall had been converted into and armoury. Even the throne at the other end had been utilised for holding leather plates. Joe wandered down the aisle in front of him, amazed by the craftsmanship of the weapons and armour about him.

There was the sound of clattering somewhere the other side of the room. "Izzy?"

"Yeah? I think I found the perfect armour for you, come over here!"

Joe backtracked and headed over several aisles till her found Izzy held up an old rusty looking breast plate with a lop sided smile. "It may not look much, buts it's as sturdy as they come and hasn't broken yet. I think it suits you."

Joe grinned back, "What do you mean it doesn't look all that?"

"I didn't mean it like that, try it on." Joe slipped the armour on over his clothes. It fitted perfectly as Izzy clamped it on for him. "How do I look?"

"Like a man in rusty armour."

"Thanks, I suppose I'll get a valiant steed to ride on and a lance next?"

"Not quite," Izzy produced a broad shield and matching sword in a plain scabbard. "You'll probably need these."

"You're kidding right? I'll never be able to hold those two at the same time, they're huge."

"Well, I don't expect you'll be able to hold any sword and shield at the same time, at least not any useful ones. I suggest you use the shield with both hands, and if you feel the need to fight," Izzy demonstrated holding the shield then slinging it over his back. The shield was the size of his body. "Wear it like so and draw your sword."

The shield was passed to Joe who took the chance to hold horizontally and look at the simple design. It was painted black and had a silver cross over its coat of arms shape. Izzy laid the sword over it.

"We just need to show you how to use it now."

"And I suppose you're the guy to do that?" Izzy played his fingers over the hilt of a sword by his side.

"I won't deny that Cody could wipe the floor with me in a head on fight," the genius digi-destined answered drawing the blade, it sang with eagerness at being freed after all the time it spent hidden from the world. "But I must say," he made a tactful display of sword handling. "I'm somewhat of an expert in the field myself."

Joe gave the man a lop-sided grin. The last few hours had been strange if not disheartening, he didn't how soon he'd last taking in so many changes. That was until he reminded himself he shouldn't be thinking about that future, if a future at all right now. He had to be there for people in the present. He could Kari on the verge of cracking and saw equally how much of a null effect Yolei's friendship was having, if not a more negative one. He wondered what it would take to make everything normal again and how much he would have to do to get there. He broke his train of thought.

"OK," he agreed, holding his new weapon loosely. "What do I have to do?"

"Hold the damn thing the right way first."

* * *

The Sun peeked over the horizon and shone upon the blackened hide of the castle. Few eyes were there to watch it, but those few were mesmerised by its glory. Even in times so dark, the digital world could seem so beautiful. It brightened spirits of the waking digimon, knowing fate was ahead of them that day. Fear of destruction was only rivalled by the promise of salvation from the shadow invaders to the inhabitants of the world. Each digimon throughout the Tower felt their stomachs light and unable to eat that morning. A far more daunting task was at hand.

There was a rap on the door, which caused Kari to wake with a scare. "Kari? Its time to go!" Yolei could be heard the other side.

"I'll be there in a minute," she answered groggily.

"OK, we'll be waiting for you in the courtyard, by the podium."

Kari looked at the bottom of her bed, Gatomon was curled up and purring comfortably. She looked up to the bright sun outside. There was a twist in her gut, she had never felt more nervous. What she wouldn't give for some bull-headed but beyond a doubt courageous moron to make her feel better right now.

'Don't even think about it.' She cursed herself. She needed to be strong right now. Everybody needed her to be strong. She couldn't cause everyone to wait for her. They might get hurt because of it. She would carry on and she would do her best. Make them proud.

"Gatomon," she whispered gently as she petted the cat digimon. Her partner replied with an alluring purr. "Gatomon, time to get up."

* * *

"We should be on them soon," Cody called behind them. "We must be a kilometre from them at most." He carried on lunging uphill in huge strides. Following not far behind, Matt was doing his best to keep up. His long legs were doing every favour they could for him but he still only managed to lag behind. Meramon and Leomon were already over this hill and scouting ahead.

Matt managed one last step over the peak and looked on towards the plain in front of him. Cody, who still preferred to be called Ark at this point held a seeing glass up. He spoke up with some excitement in his voice.

"I see them! They are travelling this way."

"Good," Matt answered with relief. They were OK.

"Wait, there are only two," Ark continued. "I think Davis is missing, Veemon too."

Matt drew a heavy breath and sighed. "We have to find him, we'll take them with us, ok?"

"Of course," Ark looked down at Matt and smiled.

Leomon came into view running and with a grim look. "Shadow creatures are hunting them. Myself and Meramon ran into an alpha sect."

"Alpha sect?" Matt asked.

"A scout group," Ark answered. "How many?"

"Just eight, we dispatched them easily, but the company were not far away and traced our scent, we retreated to bring you this message."

"There must be a large number to deter you, Leomon."

Leomon shook his head and looked graver at his general. "The are a Shadow Lord companion tribe."

"Curse it!" Ark answered. Meramon approached. "What companion do they serve?"

"It is one that travels through the Earth I fear, perhaps the Worm," Meramon answered, his voice cackling with flame.

"Then they may already know of our presence." A blinding light distracted them and they looked to the plains. Patomon had digivolved. "We make haste, engage the enemy and secure the digidestined before the companion arrives!"

Leomon and Meramon bounded off down the hillsides at great speeds, leaving the two digidestined behind. Matt started after them. "Wait!"

"There's no time!"

"We will need Gabumon's help." Matt didn't need telling twice as he went for his digivice.

Gabumon digivolve to........GARURUMON!

The wolf digimon came to be and growled with the anticipation of battle. Matt mounted the digimon and offered a hand to Ark, who climbed upon him also.

"OK, Garurumon! Lets get T.K back!"

* * *

"Don't these guys ever give up?" T.K asked in frustration as he watched Angemon send another creature into oblivion.

"Apparently not, Matt should be here by now, where is he?"

"Fist Of The Beast King!" A roaring wave of energy ripped through the attackers. The ferocity making them falter.

"On his way it seems. Here's the advance party!" Stingmon answered.

"We will cover your retreat!" Leomon instructed as her drew his sword. "Make for the hills, something far more powerful is coming."

"What like that huge thing that came out of the ground and got Davis?"

"Exactly that thing!" Meramon cackled. "You must go!" The fire demon digimon's mere touch burned the bodies of the shadows.

Ken and T.K needed no second telling, they ran for cover as the digimon continued to stop the shadows advancing. T.K's mouth curled into a smile as he saw Garurumon approach at lightening pace, Matt ridding with what looked like a sword held high in one hand.

"T.K! Look Out!" Matt screamed.

The blonde haired boy stopped and looked over his shoulder. On creature had slipped through the digimon and was poised to rip through T.K's back. He raised his arms up in defence for all the good it would do as the sharp claws of the thing swiped at him, cutting through his shirt and drawing blood from his skin. T.K winced and fell back, his arms held up higher and tighter around his head as thing shadow being set in for the kill. He felt more tears around his midsection and screamed out in pain, his guard dropping.

There was an almighty roar and suddenly it stopped, his vision behind his eyelids went black and all that was left was a dull stinging sensation. He swallowed his fright. If he could feel, he was still alive. His vision changed to light again and he dared peek through his eyelids. The sun blinded him and he looked away.

In front of him laid the dissipating body of the creature attacking him. Head cut clean from its body. A quivering sword was the next thing he saw and then Matt holding the weapon, looking at him with concern.

"Does it hurt?" Matt asked in a panic. "Did they get you?"

"Obviously," T.K answered dryly. "But not badly, thanks to you."

"I mean did it infect you?" He asked.

"Infect? What do you mean?"

"They do something when they scratch you, it changes you somehow," Matt looked T.K over who was completely confused by his brother's concern. "Never mind, looks like you really got lucky."

"Who is that guy you were with?" Ken asked looking to a battle growing fiercer. Gararumon had charged into the shadow's ranks. Ark was now in combat, waging his sword furiously.

Matt was about to answer bluntly, his voice seemed to have got stuck in his throat. Perhaps it was best if Ark told them the truth. "His name's Ark, and he helped me find you guys," he answered. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"What about the fight?"

"Trust me, they can handle themselves."

There was a sudden jolt from the ground. Everyone and everything stood still. The shadow retreated in anticipation of what was soon to happen. The digimon and digidestined shared a nervous glance as the earthly surface began to crack. The centre of it all was around Ark, Leomon and Meramon.

"Break!" Ark shouted as he made a dive. The ground opened with a mighty roar as a black worm creature burst out.

"What is that thing anyway?" T.K asked.

"Bad news!" Matt answered, "We have to make a run for it."

"The hell we do, we can't leave them to fight that."

"You think fighting that is a part of their plan?"

"What is that thing anyway?" Ken interrupted. Ark got to his feet, now among the group.

"It is a companion of the shadow lord. A strong being a kin to the Dark One, its Lieutenant. They are stronger than any shadow save for the Lord himself, made by darkness and evil, their armour is almost impossible to break."

"I'd like to test that!" T.K shouted back. "That thing took Davis, Angemon!" The Angel digimon looked at his partner. "Time to take things up a notch!"

Angemon digivolve to........MAGNA-ANGEMON!

In a heartbeat, the ultimate level angel was now in front of the Shadow Lord companion. It stopped its rage and regarded its foe. It cackled and spat, as it seemed to stare right into Magna-Angemon's eyes. The angel digimon stared right back.

Ark stood in awe of what he had just seen. "No digimon has ever been able to exceed a champion level since the shadow came."

Suddenly the two charged each other, a thunder crash sounded as they collided, a storm of dust built. When the dust cleared, the two were locked in combat. Magna-Angemon held the head of the best in both hands, crushing it, whilst likewise; the body of the beast was wrapped around him, trying to squeeze the life from him.

"Angemon!"

"I'm fine T.K!" The ultimate urged, stopping T.K from rushing forward.

Magna-Angemon's vice like grip tightened even more, almost crushing the monster. The pain caused its grip to lessen and Angemon took to the skies, taking the beast with him. When reaching the height of a mountain, Magna-Angemon whipped his arms round and hurled the creature back towards the ground. The resulting collision was near catastrophic. More earth and dust was kicked up and with a piercing scream and an earthquake, the beast was gone. It had burrowed back into the depths of the earth.

Everyone stood in silence, daring not to move and stared at the crater the creature disappeared from. There was a chorus of screams. The shadow creatures fled in fear, their leader had been defeated.

Magna-Angemon lowered to the ground lightly and a golden silhouette formed around him as he shrunk back to Patamon. "Phew!" The small digimon gasped. "I wouldn't want to do that twice in one day."

"Lets hope you don't have to," T.K answered as Patamon rested on his hat and near fell asleep straight away.

"It was fortunate you were here with us Takeru," Ark said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I feel we'll need Magna-Angemon again soon."

"Who are you anyway?" T.K asked him staring at the older face he somehow knew but couldn't quite name.

"Cody?" Ken stammered. "Is that you?"

Ark gravely nodded and looked away from T.K and to Ken. "I have much to tell you, but we must keep moving. Where did this being first attack you? We need to find Davis."

"Where we landed in the digital world," Ken explained. "A short distance that way."

"Lets move and move quickly, we don't have much time."

The group quickly departed to find Davis, Ark recounted his story one more time for the benefit of Ken and T.K.

* * *

The rhythmic beat trembled for miles as feet in perfect synchronisation marched forwards through the large black gates of the fortress. Some two thousand digimon left the confines of the walls and walked without fear into the open world that was no longer theirs and had not been for a great deal of time. But with each step there was a growing hope that it would be reclaimed.

Units of Gatsumon stomped their heavy rock legs, armed with broadswords, their own bodies were the only shielding they would need. They were followed by Gazimon with swords and shields slung on their back, they carried crossbows over one shoulder. Champion digimon heralded as unit leaders, showed them the way. Ogremon with his club marched eagerly and proud with his unit of mismatched digimon, rookies and lesser champions under his command. Pegasusmon led a flying division whom remained grounded until needed.

Following the regular ranks of this army were the heavy support of Tankmon. Twelve were combat ready, their dominant chant echoing right across the army and despite its tone, enriched their allies.

Bringing up the rear, the digidestined marched. Yolei was dressed in battle gear she thought she would never wear again. Plain white pants shivered as the wind brushed them, above that she wore a brilliant white breastplate that seemed to be designed for her figure, now fully developed. A cloth hair tie kept her hair from her face as it flew magnificently in the wind behind her. A rapier was sheathed and by her side, and she wielded a spear in her right hand.

Izzy came in attire similar to that of Cody's. It was suited to him and he bore colours of bronze and chrome. A sword hung over his back with a shield on top of that.

Compared to these two, Joe and Kari really did look like children. They tried to remain focused on what was a head. Joe couldn't help look at those and think. The armour, the weapons, the stern looks on their face. The whole picture made them look like well-seasoned warriors. It was almost encouraging if it weren't for the fact he knew what life they would have had to be as experienced as they are. He wondered if that's what fate had for him as well. His thought was broken by the slamming sound of the fortress gates behind him, his stomach tried to come out through his throat. He wouldn't let it.

"I guess this is it," Gomamon said from his shoulder, where he was perched.

"This is it," Joe confirmed. "Ready to save the digital world one more time?"

"You bet!"

"Kari?"

The sudden mention of her name ripped her from her own little of thought and she looked to Joe with a fake smile. "As always."

A horn sounded ahead of them and Yolei looked over the ranks with concern. Izzy immediately pulled out his laptop. The thing was now ancient and modified so may times, it barely resembled its original form.

"Looks like our scout reports were right. Shadow tribes have been congregating together and have amassed in our path, we'll have to break through them."

"Sounds tough," Joe probed.

"Not necessarily, it's a small army by comparison, it just slows us down. Looks like a party has been sent to flank us from the forest. Shall I send a unit to meet them?"

Yolei considered the idea. "No, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Yolei nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take my guard with me." She whistled just ahead of her and a small force of digimon appeared very quickly, looking to Yolei expectantly.

"A small force of shadow are attempting to out flank us whilst the army forms ahead of us," she briefed. The digimon nodded. They were five in all, a fairy type, a light coloured fox, two odd looking imp digimon similarly coloured in whites and blues and a white bird like digimon. None of them Kari recognised. "We will take Hikari with us, be prudent in ensuring her safety." They again nodded and departed for the forest to the east.

"Wait! I'm going?" Kari burst out. Yolei grinned at her mischievously and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on!" With that the two girls were off.

Joe watched them disappear into the trees. "I take back anything I thought about you guys all grown up. Yolei hasn't really changed at all."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and let me know!


	15. Destiny Broken

The Remains Of Heaven  
Chapter Fourteen: Destiny Broken  
By Ryan Bodle

A/N: With real life taking its heavy toll, my fiction writing came to an absolute halt. Thank the gods of fanfics for inspiring me and long weekends! Hope you like this next chapter, let me know. I think we have the ball rolling and the story under way now.

* * *

There was a sudden contortion in his chest causing Davis to wake, coughing and choking. A warm, metallic taste shot through his mouth. Even though eyes were open, he couldn't see anything, it was pitch black all around him. The next sensation he felt was the dull pain in his head, it felt like his brain was trying to break free by growing too large for it to contain. He choked again. Dust filled his throat and turned it raw and dry. He moved his arm to wipe his mouth.

With no light, he had no bearings on where he was. He couldn't tell how big the cavern he was in was. He tested the space in front of him by putting his hand out tenderly. About three feet in front of him he felt cold earth. He followed it up and found it was just above his head. It was really cramped.

The air suddenly seemed very thick and he began to breathe with great difficulty. He was never one to be claustrophobic, but he was trapped in a cave under an unknown amount of rock and his air was sure to run out soon. He felt the situation deserved a moment of anxiety if not a full on panic.

A quick investigation found him alone, no Veemon. Perhaps he was nearby. Maybe he was on top, trying to dig him out now. Maybe he was crushed beneath the rocks. A large lump began to form in Davis' throat. He wished he hadn't thought of that. He had to get out now. With surprising speed, he slid round and propped his legs against the opposite wall and kicked hard. The rock gave way with ease.

It rolled away and leaked pure daylight in causing Davis to close his eyes. He creaked them open again letting his eyes adjust to the light.

"DAVISH!" The unmistakeable voice of Veemon shouted with joy. "I thought you were a goner!"

Davis crept through the gap he'd just created and in to a much larger cavern. More surprisingly, a cavern filled with green grass, flowers and natural beauty. Light graced its walls from a hole in the surface. There was no shadow here. No darkness to threaten them.

"Where are we?" Davis asked.

"Beats me," Veemon replied. "Sure beats being held up with those nasty creatures though and what about that huge worm thing?"

"Yeah, at least the others got away safely." Davis was distracted by the monument at the centre of the cave. A natural rock formation seemed to serve as an altar. He walked towards it. The natural beauty of its craft was awesome to his eyes. He felt a presence here he had never felt before. Yet it seemed vaguely familiar to him. It was as if he knew the source of the feeling, but had never experienced it inside of him. It was too strange to explain. He reached out and touched the altar. A flash of something passed through him. He retracted his hand, stunned by it. The feeling itself seemed nothing malevolent and so he reached out again.

He was instantly taken to another place, another reality where his conscious could only go. It was black all around him and nothing else. "Where am I?" He asked absently expecting no answer.

"You are in a place between one life and the next," a familiar voice replied. His figure appeared mysteriously.

"Gennai!" Davis exclaimed. "What's going on here?"

Gennai smiled weakly at him. "I wish I could explain everything, but time for us is rather short, you'll need to listen Davis and take everything as it is, there isn't anytime to go over everything. Not now.

As I said, you are in a place between one life and the next. Normally time would have no meaning here, it does not exist for those preparing for their next life. However as you have not passed on yet, there is somewhat of a paradox in this places existence."

"I…" Davis started. "I guess I know what you mean."

"Well, I guess it matters not. By all means, someone like myself would have moved on already except I died before I was meant to."

"Huh?"

"My destiny was intervened by another, Davis and my life was forfeit. Because of that I'm trapped in limbo, as it were. The destiny changed had a ripple effect and others beside myself have been trapped, it must be undone."

"Others? Who else died?"

To answer him, two figures started to fade in to focus beside Gennai. The first was a tall and broad shouldered teenage boy, his brown hair a mass of patterns, unkempt. The second was a girl, she gave a soft and warm smile, her face framed by auburn hair. Davis swallowed hard.

"Tai, Sora," he said almost apologetically.

"Hey Davis," Tai greeted. There was a moment's silence. Davis took on board was he was seeing. If Gennai was to be believed, as he generally was, all three of them were dead, and they shouldn't be. He took a deep breath. He didn't need everything explained to him, not this time. All he needed was the answer. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

She kept her knees bent, hiding from the scouts in front of her. They were lazy and ill-motivated, making them easy prey. The harder task was to engage the flanking force when they were unaware and unprepared. Her own scouts revealed the force itself was numbered just a hundred small troops. There were six scouts in front o her now. There was a small movement behind her, Yolei was very surprised by the natural stealth Kari had as she approached.

"Are we going to fight?" She whispered. Yolei shook her head.

The older woman looked to her right and spotted the fox digimon hiding, waiting for orders. Yolei pulled a fist to her chest, the fox nodded. Kari watched it all happen and reading Yolei's intentions.

"I thought you said we weren't fighting."

"I plan on taking out these scouts out before a fight breaks out," Yolei explained coldly. "Are you up to it?"

She hesitated, shocked to be asked the question. She gathered herself and nodded minutely, yet with grim determination.

"Good, I want you to take out the centre target. If you miss, they may get a message back to their main guard and we'll have to fight a hundred fully prepared soldiers." She didn't wait for a response. Yolei changed the grip on her spear which suggested she was going to use it as a javelin.

Kari brought her crossbow to her shoulder. Since receiving the weapon, she was able to become a competent shot quite quickly. The weapon's design was to ensure that. She leaned away from Yolei to get a good sight on the target given to her. She raised the crossbow and fixed the sights for its chest. The creature was by far the most confident of the group. It walked with more certainty and for her benefit, made itself a bigger target. She kept her sights fixed on it, waiting for one of the others to make the first strike.

It came silently and swiftly as the fox digimon crossed the group from its rear, grabbing the rear guard and taking it in to the green pastures where it was silenced almost immediately. The group turned as they felt a brisk wind to find their companion gone. Kari didn't wait a second longer, she tensed on the trigger. The weapon bucked but she kept still and the arrow sailed through the air. Before it had a chance, her projectile pierced the creature through its chest and forced it back through the air, nailing it to a tree. There was a short yelp before it began to dissipate.

The fox came about again, slashing in its path and taking two more down in the blink of an eye. Yolei leapt up and launched her spear. Before it hit its mark she was up and charging the lone scout with her rapier out. She swung swiftly and took the creature's head clean off. She stopped amongst the group and grasped her spear. It struck its target through the heart. Kari stood, amazed at the speed at which she moved.

"That was a good shot," Yolei said looking at her with an almost proud like smile.

"Same for you," Kari said breathlessly. The accuracy of her spear throw was perfect.

"That's the scout group taken care of, but if we hang around, they'll wonder what happened to them, we must strike quickly." Yolei sheathed her rapier and removed her shield from its holster on her back. "Come on." She took off down the path the scouts had come from.

Kari followed without question, stopping only to retrieve her spent arrow and put it back in her quiver.

* * *

The column had broken in just thirty minutes. Facing them were a host of shadows, half a kilometre away. The digimon had widened their formation and set camp, making preparations for the oncoming battle.

Izzy and Joe had a centre of operations setup to the back and centre of the camp. With Cody gone, Izzy had command of the digital armies. Joe was made honorary Lieutenant given the lack of commanding officers at current. The digidestined with Tentomon, Ogremon and Pegsusmon stood in council.

"What are their numbers?" Izzy asked Pegasusmon.

"We estimate roughly two thousand."

"I thought you said their numbers were little? That matches our own ranks."

"The shadow are weak in small numbers, two thousand may match us in number, but not in might." Pegasusmon explained.

"Our biggest priority is to keep losses to an absolute minimum," Izzy started. "I want to use all artillery units to thin them out, be sure their placed in the first ranks."

"Yes sir," Tentomon chirped.

"Ogremon, have your company on the right flank. I have no doubt in Yolei's ability, but if the flanking force decide to break before she can reach them, I don't want us unprotected." Ogremon merely nodded. Izzy could tell he was disappointed.

Ogremon and his company's tenacity was matched only by their eagerness for a fight. Izzy knew Ogremon could compromise their lines by declaring a charge and didn't want to risk it.

"Have companies make columns in their ranks every five men, wide enough to allow artillery to withdraw at a moments notice. If we have to fight hand to hand, I want to save them for the real fight."

"Yes sir," the digimon affirmed. Joe looked about before falling in with some amount of embarrassment. Izzy grinned, clearly amused.

"Lets get to work before they decide to attack then."

The commanders of the digital army parted company to organise their troops. Izzy caught up with Joe.

"You ok?"

"I could be a whole lot better, but I guess I'm alright, yeah," Joe answered. "Where did you want me?"

"You'll be on my left flank, you have four companies to control. They all have their sergeants who'll help you anyway they can. Just follow my signals and plug up any holes by diverting the back ranks, think you can handle it?"

"I think I can keep on top of it, a column every five men, right?"

"Right. You'll be fine." Izzy left to command the centre.

Joe looked down to his partner. "Hope you plan on helping me."

Gomamon raised a claw to his mouth as if considering it. "Will I get a title?"

"Sure, why not?"

"So how about Major?"

"O…" Joe was about to agree. "Wait a minute, Major is above Lieutenant!"

"I'm sure its not, are you sure you don't want to name me Major?"

"I'm sure. I'll give you Lance-Corporal."

"What's that?"

"It's a senior corporal."

"That's lower than Sergeant!"

"Well the other Sergeant's have experience."

"I bet I've been in more fights than all them put together!"

"True. But they have command experience." Joe argued.

"No deal. Sergeant or nothing."

"What about a specially made up title? Like special forces?"

"If its not Sergeant, I'll have to get my union involved," Gomamon answered. Joe laughed.

"Sergeant it is then."

* * *

Ark stopped his run. He felt a familiarity with the plains they travelled. He'd been her before, but more specifically, he felt he should remember why. It suddenly occurred to him where he was. 

"You say the ground opened up and he fell through?" Ark asked again to T.K behind him.

"That's right," the blonde haired boy answered.

"I have a feeling Davis is safe, follow me." Ark turned and headed in a westerly direction. The others turned about and followed him.

* * *

"So you understand?" Gennai asked.

"I know enough," Davis replied.

"Good," Tai said back. "Now when you return to your body, you may well notice a certain change about yourself, be sure to become familiar with them quickly, they'll guarantee you'll win this one."

Davis wasn't sure what he meant but nodded.

"Consider it a gift," Tai explained. "Take care of the others for me."

Within a flash, Davis was back in the cavern. He knew now where he was, he was standing on a grave and with respect he stood back.

"Are you ok Davis?" Veemon asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "How long was I out?"

Veemon cocked his head. "Out? You just put your hand on that rock and took it way again?"

Davis looked confused at that, he thought all the time he was in that place with Gennai, Tai and Sora, time was passing.

"Never mind." Davis started to feel a warm presence about himself. Perhaps this was the change Tai mentioned. An aura enveloped him. A magnificent breast plate began to materialise around him. It shimmered blue and red, the countered each other to give a purple haze. He felt two objects form about his palms. He gripped them instinctively and let the weight form. He now held two weapons.

One was a battle hammer, the head was large and looked like it belonged in a metal smiths. It was light though and he wielded it with a lot of ease. The handle was wrapped in fine leather, woven in a fine plait. One the side of the hammer head was the sign of courage.

His left hand held a pick. The handle was much the same as its partner. The pick head glistened ice blue and revealed the symbol of friendship etched in to it.

Davis didn't have much time to look about his new equipment. A crashing sound alerted him to another presence and he faced it. The worm creature barged through the walls of the cavern. Davis growled at its intrusion. He saw it as a desecration of his friends' resting ground and he also had a taste for payback.

"You want some more?" He asked in a raised voice. "Because I've got something for you!"

The digivice on his belt glowed and began to vibrate. Veemon felt a familiar invigorating sensation as he turned in to Ex-Veemon. He was about to assess the situation and the enemy. Davis was already charging down the creature. The digimon's eyes widened with fright. His partner was about to charge into certain death.

"Davis! NO!"

* * *

"Davis! NO!" The echo resonated up through the tunnel. Ark, Matt, T.K and Ken froze a second, the digimon behind them. Ark clenched his teeth and drew his sword.

"To battle!" He declared and sprinted down the tunnel.

* * *

Davis held out each weapon from his body as his legs spurred him on. He watched the worm creature open its mouth and reveal large teeth as big as himself at each corner of it's mouth. It dived to engulf him in one bite. Davis made a large stride and timed his approach perfectly. His foot landed on the things bottom lip and he propelled himself up, he cleared the whole creature and came over its back.

He twisted to face the body and swung his left arm with a scream of determination. The pick dug itself in to the tough hide of the worm and it screamed in agony, but Davis would let go as it writhed in pain, desperately trying to shake him free. He landed roughly and gained his senses. Then before the thing spun again, he wrenched the pick free and got to his feet, running the length of its spine. He picked a spot towards its front end and swung hard with his right hand, delivering a crushing blow to what he figured was its head.

The creature wailed and leapt up, exposing its soft underside. "Now!" The digi-destined shouted. Ex-Veemon didn't hesitate.

"V-LASER!" The energy shot raced forward and struck the creature where it was not protected. The heat tore through its flesh as it gave one last squeal and fell to the ground, never to move again.

There was a thundering sound of footsteps and Davis saw Matt, T.K and Ken come barging in with a stranger and several digimon in tow. He hefted his hammer over one shoulder and shouted over.

"What took you so long?"

* * *

The mass confusion added to their certainty of victory. The shadows broke in every direction at the ferocious attack. "Diamond Storm!" A barrage of icicle bullets hailed, shredding anything in their path. A single female warrior ploughed in to the ranks brave enough to rally. Her shield was used to strike a creature that leapt at her, a rapier of magnificent colour reaped through the crowd.

Two small, fairy-like digimon zipped through the company tearing through whatever they charged at. The leader tried to rally a counter attack by directing its troops from an elevated point. It spied an extra member and screamed helplessly as it saw an arrow come straight for it. The arrow took its head clean off and the body disappeared.

Leaderless and overwhelmed by the warrior's ability in a fight, the shadow turned to flee. Most were cut down in a rain of digimon attacks. Others were caught by two flanking digimon who's sole job was to take care of any stragglers. None survived.

"Was it necessary to slaughter all of them?" Kari questioned.

Yolei wasn't prepared for the question and wasn't entirely sure how to answer it. "Don't misunderstand Kari. These things do not feel any remorse. They do not take prisoners and they don't accept prison. They'll die fighting off anyone who tries. Its just the way it is." Without being able to explain it any more she sheathed her rapier and walked from the battle ground. "We'll join up with the others now."

* * *

Tankmon and Gatsumon filled the front lines of the digimon army. The Gatsumon all handed heavily built shoulders and wielded rocks in their hands. With special training they had built themselves up to be able to hurl projectiles over hundreds of metres and with deadly speed and accuracy. Kazimon also joined the ranks with crossbows locked and armed. The all waited for the order to fire as the shadow host approached.

Izzy looked about him and saw his troops ready. The shadow came within range. "TANKMON!" He shouted. "Ready cannons!" A series of clicks answered him as the Tankmon aimed their weapons and made a round ready. He looked down his flanks. Several raised flags showed all in the front ranks were ready. He raised his own flag.

Joe saw Izzy raise a red flag, the order to fire. "TANKMON! FIRE!" A series of booms followed by whistling rounds followed. Several holes were blown in the ranks of the shadow as they continued forward. "Ready second round!" He ordered as the Tankmon complied. "Light artillery ready!" The Tankmon raised their arms with heavy rifles armed. The Gatsumon and Kazimon readied their projectiles.

Joe looked up to see Izzy raise his flag again. "TANKMON! FIRE!" A second series of fire opened up and cut down more. Still the host advanced. The red flag was waved back and forth. "Light artillery! Fire!" Joe's sergeants relayed his order and bullets raced forward, followed by arrows and rocks. The front ranks of the shadow faltered.

"Hold fire!" Joe ordered. The army held in front of them. They were going to charge. "Artillery retire! Infantry ready!" The Artillery fell back through the columns made for them. Joe felt the need to withdraw his sword and did so, allowing the tip to rest on the ground.

"Gomamon? Ready?"

"You bet." He answered as Joe clicked his digivice. Ikakumon now stood in the battlefield. The infantry had now formed up at the front.

"Ready weapons!" Joe barked. All swords and weapons were drawn. At that point the army charged.

"Looks like we managed to halve their numbers from the artillery," Ikakumon said having the advantage of height.

"Well that helps. Do you see a leader of any kind?"

"Nope."

"So they operate as a swarm? Great." Joe looked to the centre lines, Izzy raised a red and white flag. "Infantry! Charge!"

The digimon roared as they went to meet the shadow army.

* * *

A single being walked the hallway nervously. His reports bode bad news and he feared his master would forfeit his life for hearing it. But he had to report. He could not hide these facts.

The dark hall echoed his footsteps in the pitch black. The hall opened directly into a cavern of equal darkness. The master lay there, breathing deeply. He seemed asleep. The lesser being still shivered with fear. "What news do you bring child?" The master said scaring the servant.

"I-It is ill news master," he stammered with a slimy voice. "The advanced party are likely to fail in deterring the digimon armies. The second detachment in the forests were slain before the battle commenced. I also hear Marthis, the lord of underground and your companion has been slain by one of the digidestined."

"Marthis was destroyed?" The master asked. He let a deep grunt as his informant cowered, expecting his death. "It was a necessary sacrifice. Go now."

The servant skittered away before his master changed his mind. He was bewildered by the reaction his master had to learning one of his most endeared companions, the worm had been destroyed. It was unlike the master.

* * *

"Something intervened destiny," Matt reiterated. Davis only answered with a nod. Matt returned it with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know how and I don't understand either," Davis responded. "All I know is, this was never meant to happen. Something changed and something happened that shouldn't have and because of it, this happens." He raised his hands indicating the state the digital world was in.

"I get it," Ark spoke. "A single event occurred and its result had a chain reaction the consequences spinning out of proportion." The others looked at Davis expectantly. He just shrugged.

"Gennai told me, I only got the reader's digest version."

"So how do we undo it all?" Ken asked.

"Gennai said we have to kill the one that intervened their own destiny. Their still trapped in a time thing."

"Continuum?"

"No, it's a para-something."

"Paradox."

"Yeah, by removing them from this paradox, they return to the moment the intervened their own destiny, that's when we have to destroy them once and for all."

"I guess it doesn't take a detective to figure out who shouldn't be here now."

"Right," Davis tucked his hammer and pick into holsters on his back, they fitted perfectly into the armour. "So we join up with the others and march to this Shadow Lord guy and take him out, all of us."

* * *

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon unleashed another barrage into the ranks of the shadow creatures. Their number dwindled fast as the well trained digimon army stood their ground. Joe pushed himself forward, feeling his presence may further bolster the morale. It seemed to work, as they saw Joe in the thick of the fight, they doubled their efforts to end the fight all the quicker.

Suddenly the shadow seemed to change. They formed into a tight formation and almost looked to wash over the digimon like a wave. Then without warning, several shadow creatures jumped over the front lines and into the rear guard taking them by surprise. Chaos ensued as the digimon at the rear struggled to regain themselves. Joe began to bark orders to keep his companies in check. With his back turned he failed to see anything from the front lines. A stray shadow had made a leap for him.

He felt a weight knock into him and forced him the ground. His chin smashed against the rock hard ground and he felt himself bite his tongue, blood filled his mouth. His hand released the sword Izzy gave to him. Thankfully his large shield kept the creature from tearing a hole in his back. He felt it leap from his back and saw it land in front of him. It's claws bared, eager to rip him apart.

'Someone help,' he thought, he couldn't speak. He was too afraid. He had nobody around him. 'Joe, move! Do something!' He told himself. Without any more delay, his body moved. He got to his knees and with startling initiative, he dived for the creature. At the last moment, he turned his back to it and ran into it with his shield. He slid along the ground, crushing it underneath and grabbed his sword. Another shadow jumped over and was bearing down on him. Joe let out a battle cry as he held up the heavy sword with both hands, right at the thing.

It was too late to move and it impaled itself on his blade and went limp. It started to fade into nothing. Joe got back to his feet. His hands shook from combat high, adrenaline levels shot through the roof. His senses were heightened. He could hear better than he ever could, his eyes shot across the field in blinding speeds. He took in everything around him. He started to shout another order and his throat quivered. He swallowed down any fear in him and shouted again. His companies rallied quickly and surged forward, knocking out the shadow tower that allowed single assailants to jump into the thick of their ranks.

As the tower of bodies fell, the found themselves impaled on all manners of weapons and the remaining army was cut down in a matter of moments. The battle was won.

The war however, had just begun.

* * *

A/N: There's a review button just there. Click it. Do it, do it! 


	16. A Reason In Everyone

The Remains Of Heaven

Chapter Fifteen: A Reason In Everyone

By Ryan Bodle

A/N: Thanks for eveyone who's reviewed so far. Hope this chapter was worth the wait for everyone!

* * *

He plunged his hands into the harsh cold water again. The temperature stung his hands but he kept them in there, rigorously scrubbing his finger tips clean, then his palms. The dark blood stuck to him with a passion as if to leave him a permanent scar. He couldn't rid himself of the sight of it. He needed to be clean, clinical. Still the stains refused to budge. The water began to shoot through his arms. He took them out and watched his fists shiver. His arms couldn't still them. Unsatisfied but defeated he dried them over the fire, and then the smell came back again. 

It made him wretch. The smell of injury, the smell of death. He reiterated to himself, 'some doctor you'd make.' Kido Jyou growled at his hands. They stood for failure to him. They said that because he could not stand the sight of the sickly black crust that remained on his hands. It made his stomach flutter over and over. The mere sight of it made him uneasy beyond anything he thought. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath.

"It's a potent mixture," Izzy said over his back.

"It makes me sick," Joe answered. "How could I possibly be a doctor if this is what blood makes me do?" He dug his hands into his pockets and walked away. Izzy followed.

"Its not just blood. Its pure-,"

"Evil?" Joe interrupted. "I don't believe that. Maybe they are the bad guys, but they're not pure evil."

"Maybe not, but I know they're less than neutral," Izzy barked.

"I tried examining their blood before," he explained. "Just looking at it on a molecular level did something to do me. I don't know if it's evil, but its certainly powerful negative energy. It's not just you."

Joe's shoulder's sagged. "It doesn't make a difference. After all of it, I still killed." His feet dragged as he faced Izzy again. "I feel so different. Like I'm not me anymore."

Izzy's face twitched a little, like that was an attack at him. "For a long time I had wished that they were sentient beings, who could choose on their own. Maybe they could turn."

Joe became frustrated. Like every question was a dead end and turned him to one course of action, one he didn't wish to follow anymore. He grit his teeth. "And?"

"And that isn't the way it is!" Izzy barked. "If I could have seen an easier to do things, don't you think I would have done it by now?" He screamed. "You had just a taste of what I lived for too damn long. I wished it didn't result to this but that isn't the case." He calmed his voice. "These things have their will bent by a single being whose sole desire is nothing but malice, revenge."

Joe turned his eyes from his friend. Izzy continued. "If you don't want to accept that, then maybe you should leave this world." He walked off, leaving Joe stunned. He had never though Izzy would leave him an ultimatum choice like that.

Izzy marched back into the central command tent and back out the other side to his personal tent. As he exited he barged past a human figure but didn't stop to see who before find his own sanctum.

Yolei stood rigid to the barrage of Izzy's charge and her eyes traced him back to his tent. "Perhaps we should see if Joe is ok," she commented.

"Perhaps," Kari agreed. "I'll go find him." As Kari hurried off in the direction Izzy came from, Yoeli followed the angered man. Izzy stormed into his personal quarters and paced about, trying to find an outlet for his anger. Yolei watched him for a few minutes.

"It does you no good to act like Cody, you know?" She quipped. Izzy looked at her, his face still scowling. "Besides, you're no good at acting angry."

"Do you have to mock me every time I get upset?" Izzy hissed.

"Well it doesn't suit you," Yolei crossed her arms and leant against a support pole of the tent's doorway, it remained sturdy.

"But it suits," he paused. "Ark?"

Yolei blinked softly at the mention of the new name given to Cody, her look shied for a moment as if the two combined were on graceful flinch.

"Well he's spent so many years practicing," she replied. It didn't impress Izzy one bit as he turned away from her. "Of course I don't think it suits him, Izzy. I don't think it suits anyone. Why are you acting like this?"

"We've been here for nearly fifteen years and they haven't aged a day Yolei!" He answered. "We've talked about going back home for so long, how we can get on with our lives."

"And now they're back, we can go back with them!"

"What for?" Izzy snapped. "So we can pick up the pieces? As far as I'm concerned, those pieces have gotten so small, we can't see them anymore. What are we supposed to do after this?"

Yolei's grip on herself had tensed. She didn't answer him. She didn't have an answer. She remembered hoping for so long, she had never thought beyond realising the hope she could go home. Even if she did, she'd never be the same again. Nearly the same age as her mother, it gave her vertigo just imagining what it would be like. A tear started to form in her eye. The first she had shed in a long time.

A sense of steely resolve gripped onto her emotions from somewhere deep within her. She swallowed back her tears. "Then why are you here?"

Izzy paced again, absorbing the question. He considered it deeply and what his answer would be. Finally he sat back on his bed and collapsed into a heap of limbs. His anger diminished immediately, leaving someone far more vulnerable with almost child like qualities. With a quiver in his throat he managed.

"I don't know anymore."

* * *

"Joe?" Kari wandered into the command tent. Joe stood with his back facing her. "Joe? Are you ok?" 

"Not really," he replied. "Izzy and I just went blow for blow in a verbal sense. Think he won."

"Why?"

"I can't get use to this Kari. They're completely different people now." His shoulders sagged. "Cody's so angry and bitter all the time. Yolei, she's so alien to how I remember her and Izzy, well Izzy's so destroyed."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh he thinks I can't see it, but I know him too well. He thinks there's no part of him as he used to be left, he's so close to giving up."

"Giving up on what?"

"Who knows, this war, the digital world," he paused. "Himself."

A chilling wind blew through the tent. The silence was becoming awkward. Joe sighed. "I don't know how I can help anymore," Joe finally continued. "Its like every act of sympathy I can muster gets thrown in face, every time I try to help, it gets worse."

"Perhaps, they don't want our apologies." Kari suggested. "I mean they've been here for so long they forgot what sorry means, or maybe it just insults them every time you say it."

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"That you'll help?"

They were disturbed by a shrill cry. Joe's hand gripped taught on the hilt at his belt. There was another cry and then sounds of panic. "We're being raided!" Joe exclaimed and bolted in the direction of the noise. Kari was closely on his tail.

They arrived at a panic on the outskirts of the camp as digimon quickly tried to set up a defence only to have them ripped down from behind. The night covered the entry of the shadows and made them invisible. "We need more light!" Joe ordered. He heard a scurry behind him. Instinctively his hand went for his sword and he turned. It was Gomamon.

"What's going on?"

Joe didn't think twice. "You're digivolving, that's what!" He clicked his digivice. A brilliant light erupted. "Use it!" Joe ordered the digimon about him. Quickly the digimon soldiers routed and turned on their assassins, culling many before the small party could regroup. Just as quickly as the light appeared, it had gone as Ikakumon now stood.

"Ikakumon! We need more light!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!" A projectile was shot straight over them and exploded giving off another flash of light as the digimon constructed a barrier to keep the shadow out.

"Get torches!" The digimon began to gather timber at his orders and passed them amongst the fronts of the garrisons. Within minutes the perimeter was lit up, the shadow retreated back to the darkness. Joe watched the shifting night with steely eyes.

Izzy appeared at the lines and looked over with an equal gaze. He spoke to a commanding Gazimon and moved on, making his way to the younger digimon. "You handled that pretty well," he remarked.

"I didn't think about it," Joe dismissed. "Are they just going to stay there?"

"Until they can see a weakness most likely," Izzy answered. "They're determined to make it through the lines and cause as much havoc as possible."

"You make it sound as if there's only one choice."

"Well only one I can see. Remember this is a war, Joe." Izzy turned and looked at Joe. "But I'll let you decide this time. Just don't come back to the tent until you're sure it's safe." He left Joe and Kari there.

There were a few moments of silence. "Joe?" Kari asked tentatively. "What will you do?" Joe kept his eyes fixed ahead of him, his lips grew taught and nearly snarled.

"I don't want to think that these creatures are pure evil and we have no choice but to kill every one we see. That'll make us no better than them, if that's what they are," he paused. "But most of all. I don't want to face the possibility that we only have one way forward."

He looked at Kari and his eyes sagged wide and open, he looked tired, defeated. "Aren't you sick of it? Not just this, but every fight we fight for the digital world. The fight that leads to just one path, just more killing in the name of preservation of the digital world. I don't feel good about it anymore, Kari. I don't want to think I'm forced to do it."

"I know what you mean. But we can't give up like this now. In the beginning we were defending this world, standing up to one bad guy after another. Don't you remember how digimon suffered and how we wanted to stop that?

But this is different. You see something out there you want to think is changeable, that we can reason with them."

"Not you too Kari."

"And maybe they are," Kari continued. "But you have to remember, this isn't us against one digimon anymore. It's a war. Those creatures chose to fight us, and all the while they choose to do that, so do we. We have to choose if we want to let them take this world and everything we love about it, or if we want to stand up to them.

I know that doesn't satisfy you Joe. But it's the truth. I choose to be here because I want to protect the digital world from them. And they choose to be where they are now. If it's one unavoidable choice you're scared of, then it's already been made. By them."

Joe didn't answer her. For the moment, he felt he could count on her being on his side, at least for now. It wasn't to be. Right now he was on his own and he felt being urged in to a choice he never wanted to make. He felt like it was he was being asked to defy his fate or go along with it with defeated shoulders. But underneath it all, it was far more basic. It was a simple choice for him. Kill or don't. He didn't want to kill or destroy any life. He felt it a fundamental contradiction to who he was. Yet if he refused to kill, he would allow others to be killed in the process and for a cause he couldn't allow to run free.

There was no chance for him to pick neutral, no impartial medical disposition for him. He was meant to defend the digital world, and that meant sticking with Kari, Yolei, and the others. Even with Izzy and Cody. He hated the twisted hand he was dealt by fate, but he was going to play it anyway.

"Ready archers," he ordered to a Gazimon Lieutenant. "And have them lit, I want to light up that area, put some more space between them and the camp."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The hilt of a heavy sword rammed into another soft, black skull. It destroyed the being instantly. Its owner brought the blade round and it sliced another three in one swipe.

Beside Ark, the judgement of hammer and pick tore through more and more shadow with swift fury. His goggles now over his eyes, Davis looked next to him where ark held his ground. "Any ideas?"

"Just one." Ark concentrated on his defence and continued to hack away at the never ending onslaught.

"Well?"

"Shut up and keep fighting!"

The tunnel they retreated down was narrow and at this time, their only saving grace. Forcing the shadow to bottle neck had so far ensured their survival. The others were a few meters ahead, scouting ahead for danger and making themselves ready to step in if one faltered.

T.K was furthest ahead and found a fork in their path. "Oh no, which way?" Leomon on all fours was not far behind. He sniffed about him.

"This way, the air is cooler and fresh," he pointed to the left. "We must hurry, Meramon follows us."

"Wait!" T.K stopped him and grinned. "Lead the others to the surface, I have an idea."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Get those creeps off our backs," the blonde answered. "Or at least buy us some time."

Davis kept swinging at the wall of black in front of him, all the while stepping backwards. Their numbers seemed impossible, there just couldn't be that many of them. "Do you still see the others behind us?"

"If I find you've been looking away from the fight all this time, I'll kill you myself," Ark grunted.

"Davis! Cody! Duck left!" A shout from behind them came. Both chanced a look to see they reached a fork. The left tunnel led upwards and they saw T.K, Matt and Ken waiting for them. The right was hot and a feint light glimmered, in its centre was an inferno and Meramon cackled his lips with a grin.

They didn't hesitate and dived for cover just as Meramon unleashed a torrent of flame. A tornado of fire burst back down the tunnel, crashing into the wall of shadow, disintegrating the front instantly. It worked its way back, burning more and more. The back draft became more intense as Meramon focused his efforts. Then suddenly they dropped. The fire stopped just as quickly.

Silence crept through the tunnels. Ark got to his feet and chanced his way forward. "Meramon?"

"Yes General," Meramon answered with fatigue.

"That was some fire power," Ark commended. "Can you walk? I do not believe it will stall them for long."

"I can, General." There was a scattering in the distance.

"Quickly!" Ark ordered and turned. "Davis! Run!"

The boy didn't need to be told twice and he quickly fled. Ark turned back to make sure Meramon wasn't far behind him. There was a shudder, followed by rock fall. The tunnel collapsed behind him. "Meramon!" Ark pounded on the rock and felt it hot to the touch. "Damn you!" He shouted and smashed his fist into the earth again, before turning to flee himself.

Another ten minutes of navigating the tunnel and the group finally found the surface. It was surprisingly devoid of shadow activity. There was dawn creeping over the mountains, and whilst the shadow was not reactive to the sunlight, they preferred the night and consequently avoided it.

Ark found that comforting for now. Whilst the possibility of encountering them was still there, it was now greatly decreased. He needed to put distance between the group and this place. By next night fall, the creatures would be all over the area like a plague.

"Leomon, do you recognise this place?"

"Yes, we are a few leagues east of the dark citadel."

"We travelled further than we realised," Ark commented. "How long until the armies reach the citadel?"

"By Lord Io's calculations, four days," Leomon answered.

"We must rendezvous with them."

"If our pace is good, we can reach them by noon tomorrow," Leomon guessed. "Lord Ark, Meramon?"

Ark looked at his Lieutenant and minutely shook his head. Leomon looked away and closed his eyes.

"What happened to Meramon?" T.K asked.

"He stayed behind," Ark answered. "We must move. The shadow will only be delayed shortly in their hunt for us. We must make it back to the others now."

The party moved on in silence, it was a symptom of the shock they were all experiencing. They followed Ark as he made a straight line across the plains they marched on. It headed straight for what Leomon had guessed was the path of the main guard of the digital world's army.

Ark marched without halt for two hours and pushed a heavy pace, he was determined to reach the cover of the forest ahead of them before the sun went down. They had few hours before the light would die. Already, Ark could smell the hardiest of shadow creatures begin to surface, looking for them. It wouldn't be long before the area would be blanketed in patrols, scouts and scavengers all looking for their blood.

The forest was but a league away and still nobody spoke. The silence was beginning to become eerie. Even for Ark. He broke the silence as they came to the edge of the outer copses.

"We will rest for a while inside the trees, but we must carry on through the night until we are deeper into the forest," he explained. There was no argument. They accepted it as an order and merely nodded or moaned their agreement.

They navigated the woods for another hour before stopping. By now the night was starting to settle in. Ark had sent Leomon in search of kindling material, Ken volunteered to accompany him. Ark remained with the others, they all dropped to the floor in exhaustion. Ark knew with the pace he set, they would be tired but all of them were on the brink of collapsing.

Davis showed a weak smile to hide his fatigue. Trying to remain headstrong as he always did. Matt withdrew and didn't make eye contact with anyone, refusing to show his physical condition but he did it poorly. T.K sat propped against a tree, his head lulling back.

Ark preferred for now to remain on his feet and kept alert. He waited just twenty minutes before Ken and Leomon returned with an ample fuel for a fire. Leomon started a fire immediately, a task not so quickly done without Meramon there. When it was done, the party formed a circle around it, let the flames soothe their muscles. It almost seemed to revive them.

Ark took off his pack and opened it up, producing a large flask and cooking set. He quickly set a tripod over the fire and placed the bowl on top. From the flask he poured a thick broth, enough for everybody. He took out a loaf just the broth began to bubble. He next took out several small bowls and distributed the meal amongst everyone. Once everyone had a bowl, he saw to himself. Everyone ate in their own sombre silence.

* * *

Kari walked in to the command tent, Izzy was busy tapping away at his beaten old laptop. Even now he was calculating every possibility for the assault on the dark citadel, their target. He acknowledged her presence with just a question, never turning from his screen.

"Has he decided to fight after all?"

"Joe? He's still resolute there's another choice. He's keeping the shadows back by firing torches into the open and keeping the shields up."

Izzy snorted. "I hope he snaps out of it by the time we really fight, we can't have him trying to spare the lives of things, he'll get more digimon killed."

"Give him a break Izzy," Kari sighed. "I know it's been tough for you, I'm sorry, I really am. But Joe's still adapting, he doesn't like to think he's being forced into this. That he's chosen to be where he is now."

"Spare me Kari, I didn't choose to be where I am now, I ended up here, why should he be any different?"

"Its not like that, he just needs to come to terms with the fact he's here because he wants to protect this world and its somebody else's choices that got him here, it's the same with all of us." She sat on some cushions opposite him. "I bet you went through the same thing when you were stuck here."

He didn't speak at first, he swallowed hard and suddenly his throat seemed very dry. "Yeah," he croaked. "It wasn't a happy time at all for me. I just want him to learn without going mad, like I nearly did."

"You know, he said he still knew you pretty well."

"Oh really? And just what did he say?"

"That you're cracking up," Kari answered bluntly. "I never saw it until he mentioned it, but I have to agree."

"What are you getting at?"

"The same thing you're getting at with Joe, I guess." Kari shuffled about on her seat. This conversation was uncomfortable for her. The only thing that kept where she was, was that felt the only one in control at the moment, the only person not tearing into pieces inside. "You're worried Joe won't fight when it comes to it."

"And now you're saying I won't?"

Kari shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe that you're not fighting for anything anymore."

Izzy stopped typing and met her eyes. He pushed the screen down on his laptop. "Ok."

"Is he right?"

He avoided her gaze. "I don't know."

"Which is as good as yes," she got up and walked over to him, place a hand on his shoulder. She then knelt down to make eye contact with him. "What's wrong Izzy?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Its not the fighting you should be concerned about, I've fought for this world for pretty much my entire life. It's as good as my home now as it is for any digimon here. I'll fight to the ends of this world, the real world and my life just to protect it." His voice quivered astride to form everything he felt into tangible sentences. "It's after that that worries me.

I can almost hear your thoughts, Joe's, Matts'. They all think, just win this one and everything can go back to normal. What you don't remember is that there will be no normal for me, for Yolei or Cody. How can we resume our lives, just pick up where we left off?"

Kari looked up at his eyes, they were somewhere in between tremendous sorrow and fearful rage.

"We've been scarred and nothing can make it go away. We can't go back to real world again. I'd be barely 5 years younger than my parents. Cody must be the same age as his!" He took a breath to quieten his anger, swallowed back his emotion. "So we defeat the shadow lord, king, emperor, or whatever it's to be called. What next?" He looked to Kari for an answer. "What do we do then? Stay here and wait for death to take us? We're nothing but obsolete in that world, we can't go back."

Kari sniffled. She was on the verge of tears and could see Izzy was the same. 'Don't cry now, you have to be strong,' Kari told herself. 'Keep it together, for everyone, they need you.'

"I don't know what you can do," she answered honestly. "But that doesn't mean we'll give up on you. We're your friends and we won't quit. Because we know, you wouldn't quit on us."

She got up and walked out of the command tent to leave Izzy alone with that to think about. More importantly though, she needed to get away. She walked in a random direction and made space between her and the tent. When she was sure she was on her own and nobody had followed her, she broke up. Tears fell from her eyes in torrents. She felt useless again, helpless to change everything around her. She needed help to keep everyone, herself included, from falling apart.

She needed Tai. He'd tell them how everything would be done and they'd all be too impressed or insulted by his arrogance to notice what was actually happening. Or even Davis. He'd pull off some miracle that would keep everyone together. Then there'd be T.K to make light of anything that was left over, then it would all be forgotten. Everyone would be friends again, united to a cause. Kari realised how little she seemed now, she wasn't cut out to be a leader, she couldn't keep everyone together. It just wasn't in her.

If Cody was successful, then Davis, T.K and Ken would be here soon. Davis would have an idea of what to do. It'd probably be the wrong one but he'd get everyone to go along with it anyway. 'Just fight a little longer Kari, everyone needs you.'

* * *

The fire was hypnotising. Staring at it longer and longer made him want to stare forever at the flames, it provoked his thoughts. The more he fixed at the fire, the deeper he began to think about everything that had lead up to this point. He thought about everything to come, what would happen if he went on. His friends with him, would they get hurt? Would his actions lead to them getting hurt or worse? It had already happened once.

He tried to save Sora and Tai, and for all he could know, his actions lead to both of them falling into the crevice the mysterious digimon created. They fell and never came back. They fell into darkness. Would his other friends do the same, making these shadows stronger?

'Don't even go there Motomiya,' Davis told himself. 'You'll get them back and you'll stop this thing hurting anyone else. You have to.'

He was going to fight to bring them back, he was going to stop everything to come. With that his hands fell to the reassuring hilts of his weapons he was given. They seemed to be fused with the power of the crests of Courage and Friendship. Tai said it was gift. Did he make these weapons? But one of them was engraved with friendship as well. So that must mean it was a power that Matt had given him. It didn't make sense, but it didn't matter. Motomiya Daisuke was going to make sure they went to good use.

* * *

Meramon was dead because of him. No matter how he tried to reason with the voice of guilt inside him, it was still his fault. No matter how hard he tried to defy the wave of darkness that swept the digital world, he couldn't hold it back. Something was slowly smothering him, it was this darkness. It was clawing at him in one form another, looking for a weakness to expose. Looking for fear. First it was Devimon which he and Patomon had defeated and the near cost of Patomon's life. Then it started ripping his friends apart in this latest endeavour and took the lives of two.

Now Meramon's life was forfeit because of T.K's idea to hold back the shadow that chased them. He could feel a cold sense of dread trying to get at him, claim him. That was the only thing that kept him from caving completely. He wouldn't let it get at him. He show this thing, he wasn't afraid and he'd fight it at every turn.

* * *

A/N: I promise, at one point, this will stop being so miserable. Leave you comments on that little button there, go on, just leave a little review for me. Thank you kindly. 


	17. Flight Of The General

The Remains Of Heaven  
By Ryan Bodle  
Chapter Sixteen: The Flight Of The General

* * *

Davis followed the pace with surprising ease after his last sleep. His body had woken up refreshed and seemed to relish the challenge of another day's march. Soon they would rendezvous with the digimon army and march onwards to the Shadowed citadel. The stronghold from which the shadow creatures held their ruined grip on the digital world. It served as fuel for him and his pace began to surpass the group for a moment. He steadied himself from taking off and instead chose to walk beside Cody. The now fully grown man led on in silence with no company, only speaking of his intended pace and the elements of the day that would change his plans. Weather changing, possible caves that were used by the shadow mostly affected his decision.

They stopped once to rest for little under an hour and continued. Cody hoped to meet their allies as soon as possible. It was the safest place to be. As the day began to near to an end, Leomon returned to the group after scouting ahead.

"The digital army is in sight, they are camped just a few leagues from here."

Cody thought about the news. He did not show any emotion. "They have managed to travel further than anyone anticipated. Their first resistance must have been decimated. I must applaud Io for his work."

"Io?" T.K asked.

"Izzy," Cody corrected himself. "He is currently leading the armies to the citadel. In any case, we should join with them now. It is the safest place to rest. The camp will attract attention of any nearby creatures and if they find us after our hard travelling, we will not be much resistance."

He started towards the camp. He could not yet see it over the peak of the hill they stopped at. The sun was shining a light orange, indicating they did not have much time until dark.

"Leomon, go ahead of us and advise them of our arrival. We do not want to startle the guards if it is dark when we get there."

Leomon nodded and took off in a large gallop that nobody would be able to keep up with. "Come. I feel our own safety is not the main reason we need to be back."

"What makes you say that?" Matt asked.

"Just a gut feeling, we have more than one battle to face before reaching the citadel. And they will be far from easy." He said no more and began to walk on. Davis quickly followed without a word, a stern look on his face. He seemed to be thinking over what Cody had said.

Matt, Ken and T.K looked at each other, looking for signs on what they were feeling or thinking from their expressions. Matt's face was inexpressive as always but the other two shared a gaze that showed a cross of concern and uncertainty.

"Just what are we fighting, anyways?" T.K asked. "And why is it just called 'The Shadow?' Don't these things have an actual name?"

"Not as far as anyone can tell," Matt answered. "Well, nobody bothered to find out, I guess. They burst out into the digital world, pretty much as soon as we left. The time cycle got way out of hand and in a little over ten years, they've decimated the place. It looks like the digimon are now determined to fight back."

"They weren't before?" Ken asked.

"I hadn't really asked. Marching to war was our idea. Well, me, Kari, Joe, Yolei and Cody's. I guess with us finally coming back to the digital world, the digimon's morale really got a boost."

"Wait, I thought we were fighting to change what's already happened," T.K started to think. "Just how can we do that?"

"I have some idea," Ken answered. "But like most experts in the field, I'd need to study theoretical physics for several years to understand temporal science." He joked. "I think time works differently in the digital world."

"No kidding," Matt offered.

"And if I get this right, someone or something distorted the time line in the digital world, if we beat them, the time line might get reversed to when the event occurred that distorted it in the first place."

T.K was following the explanation. "So we could prevent this from happening?"

"Yeah, problem is, we don't know if it will reverse us as well, if it does, we'd have no recollection of what we're supposed to do and we'd be repeating this again." Ken cursed under his breath. "I hate stuff like this, every answer turns up ten more questions worse than the first. I mean, for all we know, we could have done this already."

"Forget it, Ken," Matt advised. "The answer is too much beyond us, so don't figure it out. If it doesn't work, we beat the crap out of this thing for everything it's done. If it does, we get everything back. We get Tai and Sora back." Matt said that last sentence with a heavy tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Matt," T.K replied. "I didn't think how much it hurt you hearing about what happened to her."

"It's alright," the older brother answered. "If there's a chance I can get her back," he paused and looked at Agumon and Biyomon below. "That we can get them back, we have to take it." The two digimon offered the most courageous smile they could muster. He looked up to see the other two getting further ahead from them. "Come on, lets go."

* * *

"Cody, why do think we've got a tough battle ahead of us?" Davis asked as he caught up the digimon general. Cody regarded him for just a moment and didn't answer. "Well, I mean an even tougher time."

"Despite their primal instinct ways, the shadows are smart. If they know that we march on them again, then they will be rallying a large army, the likes that has not been seen before.

For this army to draw together from all over the digital world, time is needed. A lot of time to draw its numbers and organise a counter strike. In order to buy them that time, I expected the shadow to gather garrisons to block our path and buy them that time. But they have not. At least as much as I thought.

So there are two answers as to why. The first, their strength and numbers are diminishing, which I seriously doubt. Or they have a greater army already massed and they have a trap set for us."

"Right, so if anything, we should be rested and be ready for whatever it is," Davis concluded.

"Right," Cody answered with a slight smile. "You know, Davis? You make a better leader than I guessed you for."

"You say that like you ever doubted me," the boy replied with just a hint of childish and joking arrogance. It caused Cody to chuckle.

"You think these things out far better than me," he told him. "I never had the mind for war the way you do at your age."

They breached the peak of the mound and saw the digimon army ahead of them. With the dying light of day, they had set camp. In the distance, they saw Leomon making much head ground on them and speeding nearer to the camp. They had stopped there to view the scene. It was serene and calming. The landscape was a different story. It was scarred with shades of red and brown, like a burn mark, horribly disfigured from its former green pastures.

A slight wind blew from behind them. It cooled Davis and was refreshing. Cody's neck hairs stood on end as it swept by. He spun on his heel and looked back. He saw the other three digi-destined not far behind him. The forest they had just crossed was leaking an oil coloured sea of creatures, pouring at an incredible rate.

"They gained on us!" He exclaimed. Davis looked behind him and saw the threat behind them.

"How long will it take them to catch up?"

"Hard to say, perhaps an hour."

"How long to the camp?"

"At a run, an hour, just under."

"We can't run for an hour!" Davis answered.

"I know, come on, we have to hope the others can help cover our escape," Cody cupped his hands. "We must move!" And then pointed behind him.

* * *

Ken craned his neck up as Cody shouted to them and then followed the direction the older man pointed. Ken's jaw dropped. "Oh no," he whispered.

T.K looked back. "Someone really needs to vocalise my sentiments for right now."

"Oh crap!" Matt cursed.

"That will do," the blonde haired boy replied and turned on his feet, running. The other two needed no persuading to follow suit. The three boys raced uphill. T.K and Ken with their digimon in their arms, Gabumon, Agumon and Biyomon hot on their heels.

Cody allowed them in front as they reached the summit and took up the rear as they started down the other side. "Save your strength, you will need it later," he advised. "Walk for now."

"They'll catch us if we walk!" Ken protested.

"Then walk quickly!" Cody snapped. "We cannot run the entire distance."

Davis led the way, half walking, half jogging, he made his way down the slope. He swallowed back his anxiety as he did. His hands were subconsciously fingering the newly bestowed weapons he possessed. He looked down at Veemon, who stayed religiously by his side. The small blue digimon, despite his upbeat attitude to the task of their flight, looked weary and tired. Davis concluded the other digimon would be in equal shape and in no condition to fight as they were, let alone evolve. They were alone and being hounded by an enemy impossible to defeat on their own. Only the digimon army camp could help and they would need to hold out as long as possible to get that help. He wondered if the digi-destined behind were up for the job of making it there. Despite his newfound energy, he didn't feel ready for another fight.

* * *

Leomon had run for a full twenty minutes toward the camp to bring word of Lord Ark's return to the army. Whilst he was far ahead, he still had some way of his journey left to go and was now running at a leisurely pace. His muscles tingled as he bound on all fours to relieve some stress on his hind legs.

In front of him, he saw the guards of the camp hustle about. They had seen him and were sending for commanding officers. Soon Lord Ark, leader of the digital world armies would be with them and he would lead them to battle. Only with the leadership of Lord Ark and the aid of the digi-destined did Leomon feel they could bring down the rule of the wretched rule of the shadow. There was a sensation in Leomon's warrior heart of retribution he had longed to fulfil since the first coming of the shadow.

He had been there when Primary Village was initially decimated, hundreds of digimon eggs were mercilessly destroyed and Leomon almost lost his life when he tried to avenge the slaughter. He underestimated the numbers of these new creatures as they poured out from a tear in the digital world. He was overwhelmed by their numbers and sought to escape their grip on him. It was a young digi-destined boy with a Digmon that had saved him and they both fled the village. Leomon bit back his emotion every time he remembered it. He felt somehow as if he was betraying the digital world by fleeing, but he knew his efforts were futile to just stubbornly attack them.

The next week he was left bed ridden to recover from his wounds. The digi-destined renamed Faith by the digimon aided his healing. By the time he had recovered, he was allowed for the first time to witness the destructive power of these creatures. The digital world was slowly submerging to their awesome power and numbers.

Ark, formerly called Cody had spent that time rallying and recruiting the surviving digimon. He had taken the weak into safety and recruited the strong to unite and fight back against the threat. All manners of allies had formed to Ark and the older Izzy, soon to be named Io. They were joined by Gennai. Whilst Ark and Io shared leadership over the digimon that answered their call, Gennai was organising the retaliation to the shadow.

As the grip of the shadow on the digital world became absolute, the digimon army marched to overcome the shadow.

The battle plan was well executed by Gennai and it proved to be effective against the shadow as it decimated shadow numbers. However the ranks of the shadow were great and they regrouped, charging the digimon. Leomon remembered being in the front lines, fighting for his world with many other patriotic digimon. He tore through ranks of creatures as they kept coming. The battle was of apocalyptic proportions and although the digimon had slain countless shadows. Their numbers were badly damaged and they were forced to retreat. Each side were not able to better the other.

The digimon had lost their homes and had nowhere to run but the hills in which they could hide. What followed were years of guerrilla fighting for Leomon and the band of digimon he then stayed with. They were mostly Gazimon but there were also battle-hardened champions like himself. Heavy and robust Tankmons and even his rival Ogremon fought at his side as they harassed shadow strongholds.

Finally, the boy Cody found them again and was now a man, he was now known as Ark. He recruited their aid once again and in short time, they attacked the shadow stronghold of Primary Village. There they had won the refuge of the shadow's fortress. The digimon had gained their first victory over the shadow. Even then Leomon felt it a hollow one. For now, they had safety from the enemy in this fortress, but for how long?

He feared an immediate retaliation from the shadow lord. To his surprise, the wretched creature fled and so did his minions, disheartened by their master's leave. However the battle was not over. The very being that threatened the Shadow Lord still remained. Daemon staggered from the hole they had collapsed into and although severely weakened by his battle, he sought the destruction of the digi-destined for the ruin they brought on him.

With no option left, the three and their partnered digimon faced him. Leomon had not seen the magnificent new digimon they had evolved into, but they were a force to be reckoned with and managed to force Daemon back. The dark digimon was infuriated with their resilience and spent the last of his energy in a devastating attack that would surely kill himself and everything around him.

Then the light of the digi-destined prevailed once more. The light of the fabled digivices rang through their corresponding digimon and then at Daemon and they encompassed him in a protective barrier, containing the dreadful energy Daemon produced. Finally the victory proved just how hollow it was. The attack released itself but failed to break the barrier. Its might was so hard it reverberated back through its wielders. There was a flash of light that blinded all for several seconds. There was an ear-shattering scream and then silence.

Ark stood with an injured digimon in his arms, barely alive. But he was considered lucky. For Faith and Io were both alone. The girl on her knees, sobbing and wailing incoherently. Io was as pale as a bakemon and could not speak for several weeks after. Their loyal partners were lost to the might of the wicked Daemon. Never to return without Primary Village restored.

Ark witnessed their anguish, tilted back his head screamed in anger. He let out all his rage with one outburst. Leomon had noted, the young man was never the same again.

Despite their loss, despite the torture of all the digimon in the digital world left, there was chance for retribution and even to undo the harm. Leomon sprinted, he yearned for victory now. And with all the digi-destined now here, their hour of glory was undeniable. But they had to be united.

The camp was just a short distance away now.

* * *

Izzy scanned the map intensely looking for possible ambushes. He could see none, but he knew their march so far was too easy. The shadow must have had something planned. If only Cody was here, he would see it. For all his brain power, Izzy was no tactician and despite any arguments, this was no game of chess.

There was a trumpet flare from the borders of the camp. Then a triumphant shout. He couldn't make it out at first, but the voice was coming to his tent and soon he deciphered what was being said. 'Leomon is coming!'

'Leomon!' Izzy thought. 'That means!' He sprinted from the command tent and sought out the owner of the voice. The messenger sped round the corner to Izzy still shouting.

"Get the other destined!" Izzy commanded and ran off in the direction the messenger came. The boundary was close by and he saw the plains to the east. There was a group moving down the slopes in the distance. They were just specs in the distance now. A gazimon handed him a telescope and he accepted it without taking his eyes from the group.

Eye now fixed through a lens to see further, he could focus and confirm the group was in fact made up of Ark and others he couldn't have been happier to see. "Is it them?" He heard Faith ask.

"Yes," Izzy answered. "Its Ark, he's there with Matt and Davis, T.K and Ken! He found them!" He exclaimed. Then he noticed something peculiar about the group. "They seem to be moving quickly."

"Maybe they're excited about getting back," Faith offered.

"No, its something else. I can't explain it but, its odd."

"I can ride with Unimon to make sure they're ok," Faith suggested.

"That could be for the best. I have a feeling they're being followed, check beyond those hills as well," he told her. He took the lens away from his eyes, she was already gone.

Kari and Joe arrived together. "Izzy, we heard Leomon has arrived, does that mean-?"

"Ark, I mean, Cody has returned, yes," Izzy answered Joe as he faced them. "But something seems wrong, I think they're being followed and trying to get here to safety, be ready for another fight."

"Where's Yolei?" Kari asked.

"She's taken Unimon to find out if they are ok and what's beyond those hills." Izzy answered.

"Let me go with her."

"She's gone already, just be ready to help the others get back to the camp if need be. Get your digimon, we may need them," Izzy returned his sight to the group now clearing the foot of the hills.

Unimon took to the air with great speed and Yolei held on to his mane tightly, but not so she would rip the hair from his neck. His powerful white wings raised them into the air and it gave her a sensation familiar to her. She quickly put it from her mind, she needed to focus and not mourn her missing partner. The cold air whipped at her face as Unimon pushed forwards to close on Ark.

By flight, the distance was covered in minutes and as she neared the group, she noticed them now running for the camp. Ark, looked over his shoulder and she followed his motions. Rather than stop, she pressed Unimon on further to find out what was over the hill.

Her stomach clenched tight as she looked over its peak. There was nothing but shifting black, covering every inch of the land. From the foot of the hill to the dense forest a whole league away, a great shadow army was seated, waiting for the right time to strike. Just coming over the peak was a vast scout group that looked intent to catch the others and tear them down.

"Unimon get back to Ark!" She ordered. The flying digimon veered quickly and retraced his flight path. He landed and slowed to a trot next to the digimon general at the back of the group. The others glanced back at her, but didn't stop.

"You have a whole army following you she informed quietly," she heard Ark curse under his breath.

"Unimon, can you carry another passenger?" Ark asked.

"Certainly, General," Unimon answered confidently.

"Begin taking the others back and send more riders, Unimon will need to conserve his strength," Ark ordered. Faith looked ahead, the nearest to them was Ken. She looked on with little enthusiasm. "Faith!" Ark barked. She looked at him and nodded, spurring Unimon on.

Unimon's hooves thundered onwards and bore down on Ken Ichijouji, Wormon clinging on holding tight on to his shoulder. At the nearing gallop, Ken looked back as Faith held her hand out. Instinctively, he reached out for it. Combined strength on both parts helped Ken onto Unimon's back in front of her. Her knees tightened to spur Unimon into the air. Her arms quivered as she placed them round him to grab hold of Unimon's mane. The encircled him just a bit closer than she allowed for passengers.

"What about the others?" Ken shouted back.

"We'll send more riders for them," she answered. Unimon flew onwards, seeking the refuge of the digimon encampment. Maybe he was pretending, or maybe he was trying to act normal to make her feel better. Maybe he had even noticed, but Ken paid no recognition to Faith or Yolei. There was comfort in this, but she also felt regret. What did he really feel about her? Would he still feel the same? She bit her lip and concentrated on the ground in front of her, she couldn't let her mind wonder now. She had seen the oncoming army of shadow and knew she could not afford to falter.

The camp was almost below them as Unimon dived, Faith felt as though she was more distracted than she originally thought. She hadn't noticed it growing larger at all. Unimon gracefully landed in a clearing where Io waited to hear from her.

"Well?" He asked as he helped her from the steed digimon.

"They are being chased by a scout group of shadow attempting to catch and kill them, we need to send more riders to bring them here," she answered.

"Scout group? Where's the main guard?" Io asked.

"Just over the peak," she confessed and dropped her voice. "Their numbers are so much more than we've ever seen before, we have to rally all the troops and prepare for attack."

"Any indication as to when?" Faith shook her head. Io turned to face Ken as he dismounted. "Ken, its good to see you, are you ok?"

"A little tired," Ken answered. "What's going on?"

"It seems we're in for one hell of a fight," Io answered.

"Don't I know it, what can I do?"

"For now, get some rest, we'll need you and Stingmon for sure in the up coming hours but we can handle this."

"But I want to-."

"Help? I figured, but we have this under control, the others will be back before you know it, why don't you find Kari and Joe, they're somewhere here." Ken nodded and walked off.

"I need flyers! General Ark and the Digi-destined need to be brought to the camp!" Io shouted. "Prepare the flyers!" He disappeared into the crowd of digimon shouting orders.

"Lady Faith," a voice barely whispered with a mysterious but dulcet voice. She turned round to face the digimon who called her.

"Ferramon," she answered back. "Bring my weapons and armour, and advise the rest of my team to be ready."

The fox like digimon bowed and walked away. Faith looked back over at the battlement towards the approaching group. Safety was so far away and the scout group were gaining ground at an unbelievable rate. They were almost upon them.

* * *

"Wait! Stop!" T.K panted. "I'm sorry, I can't keep this up," he gasped at the stretch of his stamina. Davis was not far from him bent over double and thankful for the rest as he caught his breath. Matt was equally tired. Cody showed the least fatigue, he seemed used to the exercise.

"They are almost on us," Cody answered. "If we can hold on for a little longer-."

"Sorry Cody, but I'm done, I've got no more," T.K answered.

"I feel the same," Davis finally managed. Matt merely looked up at him and nodded to confirm he felt the same.

"Then we must stand our ground until aid comes for us. Lets hope that it's not too long," with that he drew his heavy sword and grasped it in both hands. Turning he faced the oncoming shadows and stood wide and aggressive.

Davis felt the ends of both of his weapons and took them into a loose grip, looking at the oncoming assassins. Matt grabbed the basic sword Cody had given him. T.K now armed with something similar reached for his.

"Flying digimon will be sent to take us to safety. When they show up, get back as soon as possible, no heroics," Cody ordered.

The shadows seemed barely one thousand meters from them now, they moved as fast as Leomon, if not faster. Running on all fours, they looked like large wild cats with gangly and elongated legs. Their faces shaped more bullet-like with only eyes the only visible feature. They bore riders, smaller shapes that could resemble dwarfed version of men. The wide strides of the steeds were massive and intimidating. Massive claws for feet pawed at the ground, tearing up dust with every tread.

"Spread out," Cody ordered. "Take down the larger ones they ride on, try cutting underneath them or if you can, hit them in the side of the head."

It was all the advice Cody had time to give as the shadow came at them at break neck speeds. Cody gave a cry of exertion, ran forwards to meet a steed, parried a missile and rolled underneath it. He thrust his sword up, cutting it under belly, there was a hideous screech and the beast toppled face first, crashing as it rapidly lost the speed it had gained. Its riders thrown from its back like rag dolls. The impact killed them instantly. He turned and faced the next steed that became more cautious of him.

Davis instinctively harnessed his battle pick and wielded his hammer in both hands. He waited patiently for the right moment as his foe ran straight at him. At the last moment, he sidestepped and pivoted his foot, which took him into a spin. His hammer came round in a reverse arc with a mighty force and crashed into the skull of the steed. The impact caused it to topple on its side. Its skull crushed, it died in moments. The riders leapt from it unscathed and landed agilely, claws raised for him. He landed and gripped his pick in one swift motion and charged them down. His pick was swung at them and they jumped back to avoid its sharp end. Davis pivoted on to his side, raised his shoulder and barged into the nearest target, knocking it several feet back. He followed up by driving his knee down into it, obliterating it. Instinctively, he swung his body round to face behind him and his hammer came across his body, catching two shadows in the sternum, he crushed them under the heavy blow and they fell limp by his side. Veemon made his presence known by jumping a last rider and scratching him about the face before using both legs to kick off from it, crushing its middle.

T.K and Matt stood side by side and faced off one steed of their own. It came at them with incredible speed and ferocity. Both dived out of its path just in time as it skidded to a halt the other side of them. The riders dismounted and the steed reared. T.K sought his chance and charged at it, sword held out right. He jumped the last of the distance and buried his blade deep in the chest of the creature. It screamed in agony and T.K's force knocked it over. Matt followed up behind him and watched the riders wait for the right moment to pounce on T.K. He swung heavily at two, one was cleaved clean in half, and the other suffered a deep gash and keeled over. Matt held out a hand and pulled T.K up. Seeing his younger brother not scratched or hurt, he looked about him for the next attacker.

"Not good," he muttered.

The four digi-destined back up into each other to form a defensive circle as the group encircled them. A dozen steeds and their riders surrounded them, picking a time to strike.

"I can barely hold my weapons up," Davis informed them. He figured his friends felt as tired as him.

"Just a little longer," Cody said again. Davis couldn't be certain if he was assuring them or himself.

The shadows began to close the circle. The digimon rose to their defence and focused their attacks.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble-!"

The resulting attacks faded out the last of Patamon's voice and they collided with the wall, taking out a rider and spinning another off balance.

"Quickly!" Cody ordered and ran for the gap before it was closed, he swung his heavy sword and cleared a path as everyone squeezed through without injury. Now in the clear they held up their weapons. Cody was relieved not to be trapped in the circle. An outline glinted in the corner of his eye but he dare not look, not just yet.

The shadow scout group regarded them for a while, being careful again to pick their time to strike. With little warning they charged at full speed, the digi-destined in front of them were surely going to be trampled.

"Rosetta Stone!"

A heavy tablet crashed into the ground in front of the group. Those unlucky enough to be at the front were destroyed whilst the latter ranks tripped over themselves to stop and ended up on the floor. Nefertimon landed gracefully not far away and Kari dismounted holstering a crossbow. She took aim quickly and pulled the trigger, the bolt pierced a shadow and destroyed it instantly.

"You guys ok?"

"Kari!" Davis exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you," she replied in a 'in case you didn't know' tone.

"But, I-," Davis was cut short as Veemon felt it necessary to save himself the verbal damage and delivering a short elbow to the ribs.

"Nefertimon," Kari said expectantly. Her digimon rose to the air and circled the hunting party. Kari locked another bolt into her crossbow and raised it again, aiming at an oncoming shadow. Over the initial shock, the remaining creatures regrouped and dispersed to attack on all fronts. She squeezed the trigger, causing the heavy arrow to fly through the midsection of the assailant and destroying it. She let the crossbow fall to its side and drew her rapier.

Davis not to be outdone by her, stood up with strength renewed. He felt a strange pulse up his arms with this determination, as if the weapons themselves were giving him strength. He creaked his knees and jumped into the thick of a group of fighters, he swung a weapon about his waist level in each direction at felt them connect. What followed was a series of sweeping manoeuvres he preferred with his weapons, each time connecting with the soft flesh of a shadow.

Finally his mind caught up with his actions and he saw there was nothing left. He had destroyed the creatures in an instant. The next thing he was aware of was everybody looking at him with awe. "What?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"How did you do that?" Cody asked him.

"Do what?" Davis asked.

"Heads up!" T.K warned, cutting off the current conversation. A new detachment of shadows were approaching from the sky.

"Flying shadows?" Cody asked in disbelief. "We have never seen such creatures before!"

"Nefertimon!" Kari cried out nervously. Her partner digimon was being overwhelmed by the new enemy.

"We have to shoot them down somehow!" Davis said as he ran towards them.

Kari looked down at the useless rapier in her hands and then to the missile weapon holstered by her side. "Hold on Nefertimon!" She chased after Davis. The others soon followed suit.

Kari locked another bolt to her crossbow and looked up. Nefertimon seemed to be holding her but clearly didn't like the odds against her. Kari took aim and waited for an opportunity. The flying creatures were shaped much like eagles except their wings did not beat, even when they hovered. She waited still for one to stay in its place. Held her breathe and squeezed the trigger. Her aim was true and it nailed one of the eagle like beasts in the wing, causing it to spiral to the ground.

About now, the creatures began to pay her attention and several broke off their assault on Nefertimon. Unprepared for their attack, Kari fell back and dropped the crossbow. Expecting the attack to come, she rose her arm up as a guard without thinking. There was a roar but not from them, it was human and she never felt the claws of the creatures.

As she chanced a look, the four guys had sprung to her defence. Davis had wedged his pick into one on its descent and pulled it to ground, finishing it with his hammer. Cody seemed to have leapt over her at the crucial moment, his heavy battle sword slicing another in half. T.K Leapt into the brace of another and drove his blade though its skull. Matt stood over her blocking the path of the last, swinging his sword madly. The creature kept its distance, screeching wildly, eager to get through. As Cody freed his sword, he swung about behind him and caught the creature about its side, cutting it deeply. It crumpled to the ground a crowed in pain. Matt dived his blade down to finish it.

Nefertimon landed by her apparently finished with the last few she was left with. "Thanks," she purred at Kari. Her partner smiled back at her.

"Come on guys, lets get back to the camp," Kari suggested. Over her shoulder, a few small shapes began to materialise into bird like digimon making their to them at last.

"We made it," T.K sighed.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what youn think. My longest chapter yet. Anyways, some of you might be getting confused when I keep moving over to the new names I gave Cody, Yolei and Izzy. I'm trying to draw a line where there are one or the other but still making it look like they're one and the same (like a personality clash or something) by combining the two, I hope it demonstrates that they are still Cody, Yolei and Izzy to their friends but because of what's happened they're also Ark, Faith and Io. Does that make sense? Hope it does.


	18. The Eve Of War

The Remains Of Heaven  
By Ryan Bodle  
Chapter Eighteen: The Eve of War

* * *

After the hard days travel he had endured, his body yearned for rest but he wouldn't allow it. Several matters still needed his attention before they moved out tomorrow. Ark sat opposite Io in the command tent. After all this time, it was easier for him to thinks himself as Ark, Izzy as Io and Yolei as Faith. They were renamed and embraced by the digital world and after all they were different people now. There were maps laid all over the table in front of them. Most were now unnecessary, but just hadn't been cleared up.

"So we expect to meet their army here?" Ark indicated with a finger on one parchment.

"That's what I guess," Io answered. "They managed to rally just in time and forced us to fight at the very worst place conceivable. It's a wide open plain with no cover, they can come at us in one big wave and crush us. Even if we withstand that charge, scouts suggest there's a companion leading the army and there's more than one there."

Ark's jaw clenched. "What about marching towards this area, here? It's a very dense forest if my memory serves right."

"I thought about it, but it seems they've camped a battalion there to guard it. So there's no chance, they may even be a van guard to use as flank and that's more to worry about."

The situation was looking more grim as it went on. They were stuck between two armies of shadow creatures. One on the other side of the hills Ark had personally fled not long ago. A huge mass and no doubt the mass strength of the creatures that walked the digital world. The other was just large enough to give second thought of over running their position for safety and advantage. They would hold out long enough for back up to arrive and slaughter the digimon troops.

"There's got to be something we can use to our advantage."

"Well, the only thing I have is that with the other digi-destined here, their digimon, fully digivolved can now contend with the companions, but that's about it."

"Io, I don't have Armadillomon any more, which means Patomon can only go so far on his own. The same with Gatomon. Veemon and Wormmon can digivolve together, sure, but the rest could maybe best champion level on their own."

"Cody, I thought you knew better, any digimon can evolve on their own, under the right circumstances."

"I don't have time for your theories to materialise themselves, Io," Ark replied coolly. "I need to know what I can count on, nothing more."

"Fine, Patomon and Gatomon should be capable of digivolving to Angemon and Angewoman respectively, Angemon is a champion level digimon and Angewoman is a mega, both should prove particularly affective against the shadows."

"So we use them as the arrow head on the strike against any companions," Ark concluded. Io nodded.

"But I should warn you, Kari and T.K may have issues fighting against them. Ken as well."

"We all do, but I have faith everyone will come together to do their part, to protect this place, its why we're here," he met Io's gaze, Io was trying to guess something from looking at him. "What? We're all here to protect this world, Io. I may have forgotten that recently but rest assured I am in this because I believe in this place, still."

Io was silent, still staring at him. His eyes changed minutely. "My name is Izzy," he said plainly. Ark controlled a snigger but a smirk was left on his face. Izzy matched it with his own grin.

"OK, Izzy," Ark began to laugh, "lets go over this once more."

"Right," Izzy smiled back. "I'm wondering what we should do with Davis, Ken and Palidramon. Davis looks battle hardened enough but Ken still looks a bit shaky."

"Its just a bit of shock, he'll calm down and I'll get him ready, I need to speak to Davis though, he's become quite a fighter."

"Better than you?"

"I daresay, yes, what he did before we got back to camp was," Ark paused and looked down at the maps, through the paper, looking for a word. "Well inhuman."

"As much as I expected, Matt seems determined to look out for T.K, old habits die fast," Izzy added. "Not sure how long that will last, but it could cause problems."

"We'll keep them separated, have Matt stay with Joe," Ark advised. "If you really have that much faith in his command abilities, he'll be best placed there."

"Right, so we'll pair Davis with Ken and keep them central?" Ark nodded. "Joe with Matt, I'll post them on the far flank, less to worry about if we're being flanked from the forest."

"I agree."

"I suggest keeping Kari with Yolei, they've bonded quite well and it means Kari will be protected a little. T.K should be with somebody, at least to begin with."

"I'll watch him," Ark said.

"So I guess I'm on my own," Izzy concluded.

"No, I want you to take in Biyomon and Agumon, try and use them to your advantage somehow."

"Any way specifically?"

"Their digi-destined partners, you should be able to use that for troop morale, can they digi-volve without their partners or digivices?"

"Its possible, but I haven't seen them do it without some sort of external influence yet, perhaps in the fight," Izzy suggested.

"Well if not, we can at least expect them to fight well, they're experienced, right?" Izzy nodded. "Well let's go over the battle plan. We're outnumbered approximately fifteen to one, correct?"

"That's just initial reports," Izzy answered. Ark groaned. "I think it could be up to twice that, they don't want us anywhere near the mountains."

"We always figured the Shadow Lord fled there, its possible he could have dug out the everything underneath, but we'll get to that when we get to it. The open space gives us a perfect opportunity to employ our artillery."

"I can't even guess how it will help to dwindle their numbers, it might not even help at all."

"You need more faith in my training, Izzy, they'll do everything and more than we expect, now we need an advantage over their infantry. Is there still enough time to dig out a trench?"

"If we set out early, there may be. Do you plan on a straight out fight?"

"No, we need to tip the balance, we have to take out one of the companions."

There was a silence between the two. The concept itself was unheard of between the two men. At least Izzy thought it was all but impossible. Ark knew otherwise.

"You think with Palidramon, its possible?"

"Yes, but that's not the only reason, Davis killed a companion on our way back to this camp." Again there was a silence. Izzy looked at Ark in amazement.

"How?"

"Not sure, but I was there to see its body and ExVeemon more than accounted for it. With Palidramon, Angemon, Angewoman, it could be a hell of a lot easier. We'll target the general and take it out as soon as possible. Hopefully, that'll send their armies into a panic, it should be easier from there."

"So you want to use Palidramon and Davis as a strike force?"

"With Kari and Gatomon, as well as T.K and Patomon, they should be able to do the job, I'll talk to them about it."

"What should everyone focus on?"

"Keeping the infantry together, if the numbers are as big as you say they are, we'll need every bit of command we possess to hold the lines. If we can get some trenches dug up to help us out, it'd make me feel better."

"How deep?"

"I don't know, maybe four foot deep, one or two across?"

"We could do that in maybe two hours if we had six hands working every metre along, but they'd be too tired to fight."

"That'd leave us severely crippled, we'll have to think of something else, another sort of trap. We haven't got mines of any kind, what could we use?"

"Aerial assault?" Izzy suggested.

"You have something in mind?" Ark asked. Izzy grinned back at him and pulled a map closer to demonstrate.

* * *

"I don't get it, I just did what I did!" Davis said exasperated. "How can you ask me how I did it when I don't know 'it' is?"

"You didn't even realising what you were doing?" T.K asked back in disbelief. Davis looked at him and shrugged. "Davis!"

"What? Tell me what I did!"

"When you jumped into that group of creatures, there must have been twenty, at least," Matt explained. "And within two seconds flat you took them all down. Not even Cody could do that as he is now and he's been fighting for years."

"I can't tell you how, I just jumped in there and did it," Davis reasoned with a defeated voice.

"Speaking of jump, do you realise how far you actually covered in that one leap?" Kari asked him. He looked at her blankly. "It must have been more than twenty feet and you didn't even take a run up."

"You must exaggerating," Davis answered. "Just what are you saying by all this anyway?"

"We're saying, what you did earlier was impossible, beyond human," T.K replied. "I mean maybe a digimon could be that good but one of us?"

"Like a digimon," Davis wondered. His stare was one of daydreaming ad the others could tell he was picturing himself as some glorious Mega level.

"Digital world to Davis," Joe chimed in, breaking Davis from his stupor. "The important thing is we find out exactly how you did it, it could mean something important."

"Like how?" The auburn haired boy asked.

"Well, this is the first time a digi-destined has been directly linked with saving the digital world," the older boy explained. "Before, we've all acted through the mediums of the digivices and their tags, or eggs. We've never had anything to defend the digital world with directly, not like your weapons."

Davis absently touched the weapons bestowed to him and then brushed the breastplate he wore. "Tai said it was a gift," he murmured. He noticed Kari tense up at the mention of his name.

"Is it possible everybody could have some sort of weapon or something that can help us, like Davis?" T.K asked.

"I could only hazard a guess, but I think so," Joe answered. "Well some of us anyway. If you look as the weapons Davis got, they represent his crests Courage and Friendship. It may be safe to say, Matt won't receive anything at all, and if that's the case, then neither will I."

Matt listened on without looking at anyone, he continued to stare at a random spot on the wall, not giving away any of his thoughts. He just carried on listening to those around him. Some of the words were clear, but many of them had started to fade into background noise. He started to think about the upcoming struggles they would face and how everyone would get through it.

"I think it may work," Kari added. "I noticed Yolei's spear and her rapier are very distinctive, it doesn't look like work anyone here in the digital world could have crafted given the situation. She could have gotten them in the same way Davis got his."

"What about Cody?" T.K asked. "Did he carry any distinctive weapons? Or Armour?"

"His armour looks resilient, but that sword is nothing but sharp and big," Davis answered.

"The thing is, we haven't seen them do anything like Davis did, even if they do have enhanced weapons of some sort. They don't seem to be able to perform feats like that. And you guys said, even Cody was shocked at what Davis had managed to do earlier."

"In any case, is any of this important?" T.K concluded.

"Its important we know our limits and boundaries and how far we can push them, we are going to war after all," Joe answered. He noticed some up turned eyebrows from those who had just joined the digital army that day. "Did you think this entire army was just a welcome committee?"

"No, but we didn't decide we were going to war," T.K said defiantly. "Besides, who's deciding how we're going to fight this war?"

"Izzy and Cody are in the command tent discussing a battle plan for tomorrow, now," Joe explained and again looked back at the surprised looks. "I thought you guys were told all this."

"Someone neglected to get us up to speed," Ken said in a distracted tone. He had kept quiet the whole time, sat in the corner and let his own thoughts carry him away. He kept playing over in his mind just a few hours back.

* * *

When everybody was back safely, Ken sought out his rescuer. There was something so familiar about the mysterious 'Lady Faith,' he had to be sure of it. Yet she had disappeared so quickly. He wandered the camp and asked passing digimon who were only too glad to point him in the right direction. Finally, he found himself outside her personal tent.

His stable breath finally began to buckle and it quivered. The inside of his stomach began to dance. He asked himself why he would feel like this, he couldn't fathom it. Then there was a small voice in the back of his head that told him why, but he didn't want to listen to it. He took a deep breath and ducked inside.

Only when he was inside her tent, did he consider the consequences of his sudden entry. His brain began to tell him how stupid he was. 'She could be changing you moron!' He scolded himself. He saw her dressing but in a different sense. She was fully clothed, wearing a plain white shirt and white pants. She was fixing a buckle which clamped on a brilliant white breastplate that looked specifically tailored for her only. Movement in the corner of her eye, caused her to turn and see Ken standing there with a look of shock.

Ken felt his face burn. "I'm sorry, I wanted to" he began stuttering. "I couldn't exactly knock I think your tent needs a bell or something." He managed. She smiled and seemed to conceal a laugh.

"I wasn't expecting you Ken, I'm sorry too," she answered him. "Please, come and sit."

The many cushions on the floor offered themselves as perches. Despite being a war tent, it maintained its identity as a girl's seclusion. Looking at the floor, Ken decided against it, they didn't seem comfortable enough. "I'm ok, thanks."

The mood turned awkward rapidly. Ken hadn't thought this far, he only thought about finding her. He hadn't given a thought to what he was going to say. He could only hazard a guess as to what she was thinking, what she would say. His jaw quivered and he tightened it, he didn't want to show it shaking. What could he say? Now seeing her there, even the back of her head, he knew it was her. He didn't have to see her face. She turned and faced him.

The confirmation of it would have felt like a sick joke, but something stopped that. Before he could about what he was saying, something escaped his lips. He didn't even catch what it was. He saw Yolei blush furiously and bow her head slightly. Did he just say that? It sounded like 'you're beautiful.'

"I had dreamed so often what it would be like to see you again Ken," she spoke before he could. "And now the time is here, I can't think of what to say."

"Me either," Ken answered. "I'd been thinking about this ever since we met Cody." There was more silence. A thousand questions were burning through Ken's mind. He had to ask something. "Yoeli?" She faced him at that and smiled. "Did we" he stammered. "Did we have something before?"

Yolei smiled gently, warmly and serenely. It was encouraging in a way. "We could have had," she simply answered.

Almost afraid to ask because he knew the answer, Ken went on. "And now?"

She still smiled, though this time it was a brave one, she tried to maintain her sincerity, but couldn't. "I'm an adult now, I couldn't do that to you Ken. I couldn't keep you, it wouldn't be fair now that I'm so much older."

"Is that it?" Ken answered. "Any guy would kill to be with you, I mean, look at you!" Her face began to turn red again. "If anything, I'm surprised you'd want to be with a kid like me."

"It's not as simple as that," she told him. There was a tear in her eye. "I have to let you go now."

"What if I won't go?"

The tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Then I have no choice but to send you away."

It was like a knife to the heart, he could almost feel it stop beating. The last thing he ever wanted to hear. It couldn't just finish like this. "Please," he begged. "Don't."

"Please don't make me, Ken," she begged back.

"But if," Ken said back with a grit of determination. "If we ended this war, and destroyed the source of it all." He stopped tried to compose what he was going to say clearly. "It was something Davis had seen, a visit from Gennai in his dreams, and Tai and Sora. If we destroy the source of all this, we could turn time back, reverse everything done to you."

She took her time to answer. "We can only hope," she told him. "Nothing more." It was as if she dismissed the idea already. He chose to ignore the tone in her voice as she said that. One more question, one more thing. If he was never going to be with her, he needed one last thing at least.

"Can I ask you one favour?" He asked.

"Anything," she told him.

'This sounds so stupid,' he told himself. He couldn't believe he was going to say this. "Can I at least kiss you? Just this once?" 'That sounded so stupid,' he reminded himself. Now he was left waiting for her answer.

She smiled and another tear fell from her eyes. She didn't answer, she didn't dare leave him in awkward silence. Instead she walked over to him and held a hand out to his cheek, stroking it lovingly. She looked into his eyes, they looked scared. Her jaw started to quiver and she held it tight as she looked into his eyes a moment longer. Then she ducked her head to his.

* * *

"I think its best if you leave Cody and Izzy to make the plans, they're both experienced at this sort of thing now," Joe explained as Ken brought himself back from his memory. He couldn't help linger on it though. "If you're determined to do your part, listen to what they have to say. They'd be our best chance of getting through this."

"Oh I wouldn't be that confident," Cody entered the tent with a grin. "We have come up with a plan to fight the shadow tomorrow."

"So lets hear it," Matt answered grimly.

"Its complicated, but the goals are simple. We think the numbers we are likely to face are too much for our army."

"So how do we fight?"

"Shock tactics and guerilla warfare will come into play, we basically plan to take out the general with a multi speared attack," Cody answered. "You all need to listen carefully. Our intelligence on the enemy was severely lacking and now we're pinned between two armies. We have to make this work or there'll be nobody to defend the digital world. There'll be nothing but shadow that blankets the world."

There was a small whisper of metal scraping against metal as Davis put his two weapons together and growled lowly. "Not on my watch."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I bet it seems like a filler chapter but I wanted to kind of calm the scene a bit. I'm planning an all out war over the next three four chapters but that may change dramatically. Who wants to read about non-stop fighting through all that? Well let me know either way by leaving a review. Thanks!


End file.
